


As Crianças do Sangue - parte 5

by brmorgan



Series: Shindu Sindorei [5]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brmorgan/pseuds/brmorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>E o Hallow's End chega as catacumbas de Undercity.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Em Undercity - presente.**

– O que veio fazer aqui? - a figura fantasmagórica de Sylvanas Windrunner estava perto da ponte que ia para o Palácio.

– Vim pegar umas coisas...- disse Sorena rapidamente, Imladris conseguiu seguir sem problema algum. Entrou nos corredores do Palácio abandonado, já Sorena estava entre 4 guardas reais a espremendo para não passar.

– Você não deixou nada. - Sorena deu de ombros pro guarda que falara isso.

– Mas a Immie sim.

– "Immie"? - foi a vez de Sylvanas a encarar.

– Imladris, a clériga que você expulsou daqui? O lar dela desde pequena? - a mais velha desviou os olhos avermelhados para o zepelin que saía nas torres a poucos metros dali.

– Undercity está fechada para qualquer... - disse um outro guarda.

– Blábláblá que eu já ouvi isso... Você tem tanto medo de ficar sozinha que mantêm todos aqui... - espirrou a sobrinha, a tia deu um passo para frente e os guardas baixaram as armas. As orelhas pontudas de Sorena pareceram murchar devido a aproximação.

– Eu tenho o quê?

– Medo...? - ela repetiu morrendo de vergonha. - Sem ofensas.

– O que é isso em seu cinto? - indicando uma adaga sem fio e serrilhada.

– A adaga de meu pai... - Sorena espiou para lá dentro. - Aliás, você o enterrou aqui? - olhando ao redor entre as lápides dos jardins da frente. - Ou jogou o corpo para os abutres?

– Você está ficando muito parecida com meu falecido irmão... - suspirou Sylvanas indo em direção a Sorena para pegar a adaga.

– Viver com ele 4 anos sem saber quem ele era foi proveitoso...

– Ele morreu tentando te proteger, não és agradecida por isso?

– Acho que ele morreu porque o seu "mordomo" ateou fogo nele... - a tensão na mandíbula de Sylvanas fez os guardas recuarem mais e deixarem o caminho livre entre as duas elfas.

– Jamais... repita isso... - pontuando cada palavra com o dedo indicador indo no nariz da mais nova. - na minha frente...!!

– Então se você ficar de costas pra mim, eu posso falar? - a tensão aumentou e Sylvanas já produzia faíscas entre os dedos.

– Deva respeito a Rainha!! - exclamou um guarda exaltado, apontando a longa espada para o rosto de Sorena.

– O que foi? Eu não quero ser rude, mas ela não é minha Rainha... Eu obedeço a apenas uma pessoa e ela não gosta de ser obedecida... E nem pense que não esqueci o que fez com a Immie! Ela pode estar se sentindo a última bolacha do pacotinho, mas nós duas sabemos o quanto de estrago pode ter causado no corpo dela... - a lâmina encostou em seu ombro e ela revidou com um golpe rápido com a mão, fazendo o guarda recuar pelo poder exalado da mão de Sorena. - Se apontar essa coisa de novo pra mim, vai perder os miolos... - Os guardas se colocaram em ataque, mas Sylvanas acalmou os ânimos na mesma hora.

– Quer ser presa por desrespeitar uma autoridade? - ela disse apenas.

– Você tá morta! Não existem leis para isso! - desafiou a mais nova, Sylvanas entendeu a provocação e finalmente chegou bem perto da sobrinha.

– Te desafio em um duelo.

– Quê?! - o rosto de Sorena ficou pálido e trêmulo.

– Essa lei existe. Quando um feiticeiro desafia outro, o rival deve aceitar senão...

– Senão o quê?

– Senão deve aceitar a morte voluntária... - a voz de Sylvanas era baixa e rouca. Sorena se afastou imediatamente e a olhou irritada.

– Não vou duelar com você!

– Tem medo?

– Não! Você é que tem medo! - a Rainha de Undercity tirou o seu manto que cobria a grossa armadura de couro incrustrada de caveiras de diversos tamanhos. - E-eu não vou!!

– Oh, a pequena elfa tem tanto medo assim...?

– Eu já disse que...!! - olhando para os lados e procurando um jeito de sair da situação.

– Seu pai aceitava todos os duelos que o ofereciam... E ele nunca perdeu... A não ser quando era contra a minha pessoa... - tirando as luvas e amarrando bem os cabelos prateados para trás. Sorena percebeu em uma cicatriz na jugular, e depois outra que subia até sumir entre os cabelos da tia. Não gostava de pensar que a pessoa que mais amava no mundo estava morta mesmo. Estava ali na sua frente e morta. - Era bastante vergonhoso vê-lo colando as partes que sobravam inteiras... - Sorena sacou a adaga e se preparou.

– Pode vir!! - exclamou firmemente, um olhar feroz e já manuseando a pequena bolsinha de seu cinto.

– Acha que vai conseguir se proteger só com essa lâmina sem fio? - Sylvanas sacou sua cimitarra avermelhada com lâmina afiadíssima. Sorena perdeu um pouco a atenção porque vira outra cicatriz, desta vez no abdômen da tia. Ali deve ter sido o lugar onde a espada de Arthas entrara e tirado qualquer esperança de Silvermoon e dos Windrunner. Engoliu em seco e coçou o conteúdo de dentro da bolsinha. Como derrubaria uma feiticeira tão experiente? Estava enlouquecendo novamente? Não poderia desistir agora, pois o primeiro golpe que Sylvanas deu a obrigou se esquivar e quase trombar em uma lápide. - Prepare seu melhor feitiço, menina tola! – E ela se divertia com tudo?

– Bem que tia Vereesa falou: Você é louca... - revidando com uma esfera de energia negra que atingiu a Rainha em cheio no rosto, Sorena suspirou em alívio pela pequena distração.

– Apenas isto? - Sylvanas soprou a fumaça que sobrara da esfera e canalizou uma mesma esfera em seu punho esquerdo. Sorena não teve tempo de assegurar uma esquiva, foi lançada no chão com violência. Aquilo doera mais que naquela vez em que lutou sozinha com uma Abominação na entrada da cidade. Tudo bem que Oxkhar a ajudara a matar a criatura, mas lembrava bem da pancada que recebeu, deixara uma de suas costelas fraturada e menos dois dentes. E Sorena tinha essa impressão de que seu ouvido direito parava de funcionar às vezes depois dessa luta. - Vamos!! Levante-se!! Sua tia não te ensinou bem lá em Dalaran? - Sorena se colocou de pé e respirou fundo, a costela anteriormente fraturada deu sinal de vida, ou pior de dor. Isso a irritou profundamente, pois a mãe havia cuidado tão bem dela! De seu bolso tirou uma pedrinha mística que os feiticeiros usavam para conjurar seus poderes demoníacos. Com palavras de poder, Sorena expulsou um Void-walker azulado da pedra, ele avançou sem titubear e atacou Sylvanas.

– Faz melhor!! - exclamou Sorena ainda cutucando sua bolsinha. Distração, precisava fazer isso logo. Enquanto Sylvanas desferia golpes letais no corpo gelatinoso da criatura, a mais nova conjurou uma proteção ao seu redor e fechou um olho. Mirou bem a adaga em direção a tia e atirou com toda força que tinha. A lâmina voou em segundos e atingiu o meio da testa de Sylvanas, assustando os guardas que estavam presenciando o duelo. A arma artesanal bateu bem entre os olhos da Rainha, fazendo ela parar de atacar o Void-walker e entender o que ocorria. Sorena soubera atirar a adaga para que o cabo atingisse o alvo ao invés da lâmina. A pancada na cabeça de Sylvanas a fez dar um passo para trás, soltar a sua espada e colocar as mãos na testa. Um pequeno ponto abrira na pele cadavérica e sangue negro escorria viscoso entre seus olhos. O Void-walker voltou resfolegante para sua dona, a elfa sortuda respirou fundo e preparou o próximo feitiço. - Papai me ensinou que não é sobre matar o inimigo, mas se manter vivo na batalha... - ela admitiu tremendo os joelhos de tanta emoção. A adaga estava caída no chão, aos pés da Rainha de Undercity ainda com as mãos na cabeça. - E papai me disse que você sentia muita dor de cabeça quando usava magia negra... - Sylvanas levantou a cabeça e fitou o sangue que estava em suas mãos. Tremia de ódio e revolta. Como uma pirralha conseguira descobrir seu ponto fraco?

– Maldito Sylvos... - ela praguejou sorrindo para o chão. Abaixou-se e pegou a adaga com delicadeza, girou-a na mão esquerda e com um movimento rápido, lançou-a através do Voidwalker para cravar no poste de luz atrás de Sorena. A menina elfa prendeu a respiração e fechou os olhos nessa hora. - Ensinou bem à filha... - e com um suspiro de tédio pegou suas coisas e deu às costas a sobrinha. - Duelo terminado. Você ganhou. - andando com a mesma graciosidade que deveria ter em vida. - Você tem 10 minutos para esperar sua amiga e depois disso quero você longe de minha casa, entendido? - Sorena continuava com os olhos fechados e não deu resposta. Sylvanas virou-se para receber a resposta, mas sorriu maliciosamente por sentir tanto temor que a sobrinha tinha por ver a morte de perto. - Guardas, certifiquem-se que a menina elfa fique onde está até a clériga aparecer... - eles se curvaram em obediência, mas todos viraram quando a mais nova começou a rir histéricamente, rir tanto até perder o fôlego, e cair ao chão em um desmaio.

– Senhora...? - um deles falou apontando para a menina. Sylvanas fez um gesto qualquer e girou os olhos contrariada.

– Levem-na para baixo... Vamos...! - um dos guardas pegou Sorena no colo com cuidado, Sylvanas estalou os dedos e o Voidwalker se dissipou no ar.

 

**Tirisfal Glades anos atrás.**

 

Uma procissão de Abandonados caminhava lentamente desde a estrada que vinha do Sepulcro para a Capital, já estavam na metade da estradinha ao lado das Ruínas de Lordaeron. Aquele ritual era feito uma vez por mês para os novos moradores de Tirisfal Glades. Os Clérigos das Sombras abençoavam os recém-acordados e os indicava as premissas para o Culto das Sombras Esquecidas. Muitos abraçavam a nova crença como se fosse a última esperança de não se aterrorizarem pelos seus destinos. Alguns ainda não acreditavam em sua condição e eram aconselhados a ficarem mais tempo no Sepulcro. Os líderes religiosos caminhavam misturados com a fila de Abandonados, quase trinta corpos ao todo, todos vendo o mundo como novo, todos entendendo o quanto sua força de vontade os fizera levantar do túmulo, de se livrarem do poder esmagador do rei Lich, de serem livres novamente.

Uma das presentes era Imladris Rivendell, que auxiliava uma Abandonada em particular, uma Alto-Elfa que acordara praticamente em pedaços depois que teve sua vila destruída pelo Flagelo. Goldenmist era o nome do vilarejo e Luzran havia dizimado toda sua família e amigos. Imladris se sentia especialmente condoída com a história da elfa e a acalmava com os seus ensinamentos tão aprimorados no Culto das Sombras Esquecidas.

– O importante é que você está aqui e isso sim é uma vitória... Temos que manter a perseverança para encontrarmos nossos caminhos e acredite, há muitos caminhos abaixo de nossos pés...

– Você é bondosa, menina... – disse um outro Abandonado acompanhando a conversa. – O que será de nós após essa caminhada? Seremos presos em algum tipo de lugar?

– Presos? Jamais! Serão libertos, como nunca foram... Nossa Majestade, a Rainha Sylvanas irá provê-los de conhecimento sobre nossa causa, irá dar-lhes uma casa e um lar. Undercity é logo no final da estrada e ela foi especialmente construída para abrigar todos os nossos irmãos... – alguns Deathstalkers circularam em volta da procissão com seus cavalos esqueléticos. Um deles estava particularmente zangado. Era o campeão da Rainha, Nathanos Brightcaller.

– Ceaser ainda não voltou? – ele questionou um outro Deathstalker que estava à pé.

– Não senhor...

– Essa demora... – e pedindo a atenção de um outro soldado, ele ordenou. – Fale com o Apotecário Júnior para vir aqui com sua Abominação. Algo me diz que aqueles malditos irão descer a montanha... – Imladris mordiscou seu lábio inferior e tirou algumas coisas de sua bolsa a tira-colo tingida de vermelha. Seu livro de orações, um amuleto dado pela sua Mestra Aelthalyste e um crucifixo enegrecido pelas chamas que contava com duas correntes para prender em seu braço livre.

– O que está acontecendo...? – perguntou a Abandonada elfa com temor.

– Cruzada Escarlate!! – gritou um Deathstalker vindo a cavalo. A procissão se espalhou e por pouco os clérigos não conseguem restabelecer a ordem.

– Fiquem juntos!! Fiquem juntos!! – gritou Spellbringer, um dos clérigos de Deathknell. Lazarus e Lancaster passaram por Imladris e a puxaram pelo manto. Nathanos ordenou a fila e mais Deathstalkers chegavam armados até os dentes podres protegendo os Abandonados.

– Escutem bem. Esse maldito mundo já nos feriu demais, nos matou, levou nossos pertences e amores e família! – todos olharam para o campeão. – Se prezam por suas carcaças e sua nova chance de se vingar daqueles que nos tiraram tudo, é bom começarem a correr bem juntos as muralhas!

– Eles não poderão nos atingir, não se formos mais fortes que eles. – tranqüilizou Lazarus preparando seus terços em suas mãos.

– E nós somos mais fortes que qualquer um!! – gritou Brightcaller. – Nós somos os Abandonados e destruímos qualquer um que atravesse o nosso caminho!! – os Deathstalkers brandiram suas armas e urraram guturalmente. Lá na frente havia uma marcha de Escarlates descendo as colinas e preparando o ataque. Lazarus fez um sinal de benção na testa de Imladris e a cutucou para ir.

– Faça o seu melhor, menina. Deixe-nos orgulhosa! – a elfa que vivera toda sua vida como uma Abandonada sorriu empolgada e tomou parte na batalha que viria.

– Vitória para Sylvanas, sempre!! – gritou outro soldado. A marcha Escarlate se espalhou e logo atacou o grupo da frente. A procissão continuou rápida e se esgueirou entre os escombros do lugar com os clérigos. Imladris sabia muito bem o que NÃO deveria fazer. Magias de cura. Seria a derrota na certa se ela não se concentrasse em algo além da Luz Sagrada que a iluminava em seus poderes de clériga. Com a ajuda de seu cajado, concentrou seu espírito para descobrir quem era o líder do assalto. Um rude cavaleiro Escarlate com cicatrizes no rosto e escudo do Monastério. Paladino. Odiava a pose de paladinos, o mundo seria bem melhor sem eles, ela pensou. E com mais um pouco de concentração, ela descobriu como derrubá-lo antes que entrasse na briga. Ele emanava uma espessa aura de terror fragmentada com faíscas da Luz, alguma coisa ali iria servir para seu golpe infalível. Aproveitou a confusão do primeiro embate entre Deathstalkers e os soldados rasos do Monastério e se esgueirou entre os combatentes até chegar a uma distância segura. Um dos monges lutadores espremia a cabeça de um deathstalker e ela se irritou profundamente, logo o guerreiro profano sentiu-se tonto e enjoado. Um deathstalker ceifou-lhe a vida com um golpe de espada.

– Grato pela ajudinha aqui, clériga Imladris! – disse o deathstalker. Ela acenou gentilmente e continuou escapando de golpes que pudessem a atingir. Um dos Abandonados da procissão disparava bolas de fogo dos dedos. Apesar do homem ser novato no mundo de Tirisfal Glades, era experiente em sua magia. Chamas subiram em labaredas em volta do grupo dos Escarlates mais adiantados.

– Morte à todos que se opuserem a nós!! – gritou um outro deathstalker. Nathanos seguia a cavalo golpeando qualquer um que se aproximasse demais da procissão. O chão tremeu subitamente e os Escarlates de trás gritaram em horror. Uma Abominação vinha rápida com seus cinco braços munidos de foices e lanças golpeando o ar com fúria.

– Gordo não gostar de Escarlates!! Gordo esmagar Escarlates!! – era a Abominação de Brill, o guarda Gordo. Atrás dele seu mestre o Apotecário Júnior lançando feitiços de controle mental e de coordenação nos golpes. – Gordo esmagaaaaaaaa!! – a criatura urrou. A procissão já chegava a um ponto seguro perto do portão principal de Undercity. Imladris aproveitou a oportunidade e correu em direção do líder Paladino. Respirou fundo ao concentrar toda sua magia em um golpe único que atordoaria os que estivessem perto dele. Explosão Arcana era o nome que os elfos de Silvermoon davam e era muito poderoso se usado por alguém com experiência, mas Imladris era amadora em feitiços de elfos-do-sangue e pouco se interessava por sua cultura.

– A Luz não nos abandonará, amigos!! Morte aos cadáveres do Flagelo!! Morte à todos!! – gritou o líder, Imladris escapou de um golpe de espada, mas teve seu manto cortado bem no detalhe que ela mais gostava do caimento da saia.

– Esse era o meu vestido favorito!! – reclamou ela socando o escarlate atrevido com seu pesado crucifixo posicionado na frente dos dedos. – Agora vai me custar dias pra arrumá-lo!!

– Morte aos sacerdotes da Morte! Você será a primeira elfa imunda!! – gritou o líder para o seu lado, ela abaixou-se a tempo de não ser atingida pelo escudo e com um leve toque de sua mão direita, Imladris fez o que nenhum combatente ali poderia. Drenou toda a energia mágica do Paladino, o derrubando imediatamente. Gordo fazia corpos voarem (Inclusive o do Paladino Escarlate) e os deathstalkers voltavam a formação anterior de proteger os Abandonados nos Portões.

– Gordo esmagaaaaaaa!! – urrava a criatura. – Gordo esmaga quem machuca amigos Abandonados!! – Imladris fechou os olhos ao ver a carnificina que a Abominação havia feito com os primeiros da marcha. Logo a Cruzada Escarlate recuava atordoada e seus mortos eram pisados por Gordo em sua fúria insana.

– Gordo, Gordo! Pára! Pára seu burro imbecil idiota!! Pára!! – gritou o seu mestre. Imladris sabia no que aquilo iria dar, logo a Abominação iria surtar e sair matando qualquer coisa que se movesse. Ela se apressou e recolheu flores pequeninas de margarida que brotavam na beirada da estrada e enfeitiçou-as com um poder de tranqüilidade que só ela poderia fazer. Chegou cautelosamente perto da Abominação e ofertou as flores.

– Gordo... Flores pra você... – disse receosa. A criatura parou de urrar e brandir suas armas letais ensangüentadas, com a bocarra costurada de diversos rostos escancarada, ele tonteou um pouco em seu andar e estendeu uma de suas mãos nodosas.

– Flores pro Gordo? – a clériga concordou.

– Flores bonitas para o Gordo. Flores que a Rainha Banshee gosta de colher...

– Rainha é boazinha com Gordo... Gordo gostar muito da Rainha... – e pegando as flores com os dedos deformados, ele espremeu-as na palma da mão, o aroma das margaridas e o feitiço faziam efeito. – Gordo gostar de flores...

– Sim, sim... Agora se move seu palerma. Temos que voltar para Brill... – disse Júnior com inveja de uma clériga viva e mulher ter acalmado a sua criação.

– Não há de quê... – provocou Imladris dando as costas para os dois. Gordo olhava para as flores esmagadas em sua mão, parecia hipnotizado.

– Gordo gostar de flores... Gordo ficar com as flores?

– É, isso, pode ficar sim... Vamos sua bucha de canhão... Andando...

– Gordo quer colher flores...

– Vai sim, colher Ervas Tristonhas... Vamos logo, mas que droga!! – a Abominação foi se afastando em passos largos de volta para a estradinha que ia para a vila de Brill. Imladris enxugava o suor do pescoço e respirava rapidamente. A quantidade de energia drenada do Líder fora acima de suas expectativas.

– Mestra Aelthalyste não vai gostar disso...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E o Hallow's End chega as catacumbas de Undercity.

– Imladris?

– Sim, sim e sim?! – a garota estava atarefada ordenando a biblioteca do Culto em ordem alfabética. Mas na metade da tarefa percebeu que alguns livros estavam faltando, então decidiu fazer um levantamento de livros que estavam emprestados, esquecidos, roubados, afanados, e os que estavam ali mesmo pegando poeira nas estantes. A banshee Aelthalyste sabia o que isso significava. Drenar mana fazia isso com os Elfos-do-sangue.

– Sossega. – disse somente, a menina obedeceu sentando rapidamente em uma cadeira. – De quem foi dessa vez?

– Paladino. – ela respondeu rapidamente e em um tom esganiçado. Seu coração estava batendo muito rápido e ela queria fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa para gastar aquela energia que a preenchia por dentro. – Escarlate. Tinha uma aura estranha e cheia de estilhaços e acho que tinha um pouco da Luz também e ele... – o gesto da Mestra a calou.

– Como sua mestra devo te ensinar a certas coisas da... ahn... vida...

– Sim, sim e sim!

– Nada de drenar paladinos. Nunca mais, ouviu bem mocinha? – Imladris concordou vigorosamente, uma cara séria e resoluta. – Eles têm uma coisa chamada aura de julgamento, é como reabastecem sua energia vital e mágica... Isso pra você é como tomar mais de quatro copos de café puro...

– Isso faz mal! – a menina pontuou no mesmo tom.

– Então...

– Nada de paladinos. – repetiu a garota com toda certeza do mundo.

– Longe de paladinos.

– Nunca mais. – já em um tom ofendido.

– Nem chegue perto...

– Sim senhora!

 

**Undercity atualmente.**

 

– Castores e patinhos vermelhos!! - gritou Sorena acordando de um pesadelo. Estava no antigo quarto de Imladris, tudo na mesma desordem organizada de livros, pergaminhos e vidros de diversas cores. Encolheu-se no mesmo instante pela dor aguda em sua costela fraturada. A cama era pequena, mas bem aconchegante, tanto que o corpo de Sorena foi envolvido pelos lençóis e sua dor acalmando pelo quentinho do lugar.

– Você tem problemas, sabia? - disse Imladris sentadinha em sua escrivaninha com um grosso livro de magia aberto. A clériga tinha os olhos esverdeados marejados. - Sabe que fez? Sabe o que poderia ter acontecido se você continuasse nessa idéia insana de desafiar a nossa tão querida e benevolente Rainha? - Sorena não se mexeu do lugar, na verdade queria ficar pra sempre ali deitadinha.

– Ela que provocou... - disse apenas ajeitando o corpo encolhido na cama.

– Você atirou uma arma pontiaguda nela! Não tem juízo?!

– Ela que provocou... - repetiu sonolenta enfiando a cara no lençol quente por seu próprio calor.

– Bem... pelo menos ela me deixou ficar... Sabe? Silvermoon mandou emissários, querem reatar as amizades, duas bases em Ghostlands foram restauradas e... - mas Sorena pegou no sono segundos depois.

 

O taverneiro Norman recolheu o dinheiro dado pela jovenzinha desconhecida, mas que curiosamente estava ali sempre no mesmo horário. Ela mordeu o doce com gosto e se sentou no chão com as pernas cruzadas. Tinha a cabeça machucada e o cabelo bem rente ao cocuruto em um corte irregular. A armadura de couro batido negra e emborrachada trazia um ar guerreiro, mas não se importou por ela estar ali todos os dias. Dando o dinheiro e não o incomodando estava ótimo. Um grupo de Elfos do Sangue passou pelo Trade Quarter e a jovem observou bem eles. Norman percebeu em como ela se levantara e se ajeitara a postura. Até chegou a imitar um Elfo guerreiro que explicava a Gordon Wendham como sua espada havia sido quebrada. O taverneiro achou isso estranho e caminhou em direção a um dos guardas que passavam por ali em vigília e indicou a menina.

 

Cutucada ferozmente na costela fraturada, Sorena levantou com uma shadowbolt já faiscando pela sua mão. Imladris a sacudia agora e apontava para uma carta que recebera mais cedo.

– Oxkhar me mandou carta!! – a elfa mais nova se recuperando do susto, sentou-se na cama e olhou para baixo. Sua cabeça tonteou levemente como se algo muito pesado houvesse sido tirado de suas costas. – Ele me mandou carta!! – circulando pelo quarto e abraçando o pedaço de pergaminho. Sorena estava tão fora de órbita que ficou abobalhada olhando a clériga cantarolar e abrir e fechar a carta, lendo seu conteúdo de tempos em tempos.

– Legal... – se levantando fracamente e abrindo a porta do quarto. Deu de cara com um outro mensageiro com outra carta.

– Milady Imladris?

– Ahn... não... – Sorena apontou para Immie ainda entretida lendo a última carta.

– Milady Imladris, você foi convidada a ser a embaixadora de Undercity em Brill para as comemorações do Hallow’s End. A Dama Sombria demanda sua partida esta manhã e que faça as apresentações aos embaixadores da Horda assim que chegar.

– Oh pela Luz!! Claro que sim!!

– O evento pede trajes especiais, milady... Espero que se divirta... – deixando-as ali. Imladris corria pelo quarto, abria gavetas e baús.

– Aonde está minha fantasia?!

– Ahn? – disse uma Sorena sonolenta.

– Hallow’s End!! É Hallow’s End!! Como eu tinha esquecido disso?

– Eu não anoto mais os dias no meu braço... – bocejando e indo para fora. Sentou-se pesadamente em um parapeito e encostou a cabeça em uma gárgula.

– Vamos, acorde! É Hallow’s End!! – e voltando para o quarto empolgada, deixou Sorena divagando a situação.

– O que é Hallow’s End?! – perguntou ela alto para ser ouvida.

– Festa mais importante de Undercity!! É quando comemoramos o dia em que a nossa Rainha Banshee libertou os primeiros para dar rumo aos Abandonados.

– Ew, resposta errada. Ela não os acordou. Eles já estavam acordados. Eles foram dominados mentalmente pelo irmãozinho do ex-mordomo e ela só fez o favor de tirar essa dominação deles...

– Como você sabe disso?

– Eu li em algum lugar...

– Onde está esse livro?

– Você acha que eu inventaria uma história dessas? – a cara da clériga na porta foi de desconfiança. Sorena suspirou alto. - Está na terceira estante atrás da biblioteca do Bauhaus... Ele me deixou ver os registros...

– Irei verificar isso depois... – pulando no lugar para calçar alguma coisa. Sorena fez um barulho esquisito com a boca e voltou seu olhar entediado para a movimentação lá embaixo. Enfeites de Hallow’s End estavam por todo lado, nos lustres, nas aberturas e até os morcegos que serviam de transporte entre os Abandonados estavam com guirlandas alaranjadas e/ou caveirinhas penduradas aos pés.

– Porque eu minto muito, né?

– Porque você costuma inventar coisas pra me fazer questionar a minha fé.

– Se eu não fizer isso, ninguém faz. E se ninguém fizer, alguém vai pisar em você. – murmurou Sorena trocando de braço e apoiando o rosto na outra mão.

– O que você está resmungando aí? – Imladris saiu do quarto com uma fantasia inusitada. Era um longo manto aveludado de cor indefinida e um chapéu de cabeça de abóbora.

– A sua cabeça virou uma abóbora... – apontou Sorena tediosamente. – Isso quer dizer que estou delirando?

– É a minha fantasia, oras! Sou o Cavaleiro-sem-Cabeça que assola as cidades de Azeroth...

– Quem?

– Você não sabe da lenda do cavaleiro-sem-cabeça?

– Algo me diz que ele não tem cabeça e é um cavaleiro?

– Por que está assim? Muxoxa?

– Porque eu tou com sono.

– Desculpa te acordar daquele jeito, mas é Hallow’s End!! Anime-se! – descendo as escadas. – Você não vai vir? – Sorena bocejou novamente e indicou a carta na mão da clériga.

– Leia novamente. – Imladris ficou na dúvida. – Não a do meu irmão, a da convocação...

– Sim, e daí?

– É milady Imladris, não? Tem alguma coisa aí com Sorena Atwood ou... ahn... qual é o meu nome mesmo?

– Myrtae Windrunner... – disse a clériga entediada.

– Então, tem alguma coisa aí citando algum dos meus dois nomes?

– Não...

– Então... – saindo de seu lugar e voltando para o quarto e pegando seu brinquedo de engenheiro favorito, um mini-helicóptero que coletava coisas com uma garra de metal abaixo.

– Eu volto logo e você trata de se vestir adequadamente! Use aquela touquinha de gato, fica perfeita em você! – Sorena só acenou e voltou sua atenção ao brinquedo. Fez ele voar por alguns metros acima do chão e beliscar um imp que estava ali esperando o seu Mestre terminar de convocar um Voidwalker. O imp tentou pegar o brinquedo voador, mas não conseguiu alcançá-lo. Sorena não riu da provocação, na verdade estava se sentindo um buraco invisível de absoluto nada. Voltou ao seu quarto e colocou a touquinha de gato e vestiu uma roupa mais estranha, um uniforme do Apotecário velho deixado pelo seu Mestre Derris e botas de viagem até a canela. Achou um retalho de pano escuro e amarrou em volta do rosto. Pegou sua mochilinha de viagem e colocou atrás das costas. Faria o seu Hallow’s End funcionar como era lá em Goldshire. Contou as moedas de cobre que tinha e trancou bem a porta do quarto das duas. Seu brinquedo voador vinha atrás dela, soltando vapor mágico e fazendo barulho.

 

– Parada aí! Isso é um assalto! – exclamou Oxkhar do lado de fora das ruínas de Undercity. Imladris apenas colocou as mãos na cintura e sorriu para ele.

– Piratas não assaltam viajantes, Ox... – o humano usava roupas maltrapilhas de pirata, em cores berrantes de vermelho, amarelo e preto.

– Nunca se sabe! – o ex-paladino levantou as mãos, uma delas com um gancho de ferro, e a espada curvada. – Os dias estão difíceis, até piratas virariam ladrões... – a elfa se aproximou do humano e deu-lhe um beijo demorado. A comitiva que esperava do lado de fora presenciou a cena com espanto. Um deles era Bragor Bloodfist, novo comandante do exército Abandonado a mando do Warchief Thrall. – Nossa... Vi estrelinhas agora... – um papagaio de pano balançou a cabeça em seu ombro. Imladris viu o bichinho e riu.

– Era mais fácil a gente ter comprado aquele lá em Dalaran...

– Mas é difícil de treinar! E eu não estava tendo muito tempo livre e...

– Quero ver como vai ser com os nossos filhos, paladino ocupado... – Oxkhar piscou várias vezes e seguiu a elfa pela estradinha para Brill.

– F-filhos...? Mesmo?

– Só é uma hipótese, Ox... Não me leve muito a sério hoje, é Hallow’s End.

– Nossa, eu não sabia que vocês comemoravam também... Será que terão doces e travessuras?

– Ahn?

– Ganhar doces... fazer travessuras...? Vocês não fazem isso aqui?

– Nós comemoramos o dia mais importante dos Abandonados, querido... O dia em que nossa Dama Sombria livrou os Abandonados do poder do Flagelo e os nomeou assim... Não há doces...

– Ah... – o irmão de Sorena encolheu os ombros e suspirou desapontado. – É que lá em casa tinha muito doce e abóboras com brinquedos e... – Immie cutucou o tapa-olho que ele usava.

– É claro que tem doces, bobão! – subindo no cavalo esquelético dado a ela. Oxkhar ficou no chão guiando o cavalo. – Você realmente é irmão dela, nunca vi pessoa mais bobona pra acreditar no que eu falo!

 

– Quatorze moedas de bronze? Está maluco?!

– É pegar ou largar...

– É um doce, cara! Não uma barra de ouro maciço! – Sorena reclamava ao ver a barraquinha de doces ali perto da “taverna” de Undercity. Ela já havia gastado parte de seu dinheiro em peças de engenharia para poder construir esquilinhos mecânicos. Saiu chutando o chão e sem o seu doce. – Que roubo! – andando mais pelo Trade Quarter e se misturando a multidão que ia e vinha no espaço circular de venda e troca de mercadorias. Uma fila estava ali perto do banco e muitos estavam perto da lojinha de guloseimas. Uma imensa abóbora estava estacionada na frente da taverna e ninguém parecia se importar com ela.

– Posso dar uma olhada, senhor Norman? – o Abandonado grunhiu um sim, já que estava ocupado amarrando esqueletos de papel nas paredes da taverna. Sorena abriu o tampo da imensa abóbora e só viu uma vela bruxuleante lá dentro. Ela olhou sem graça para o taverneiro e depois para a menina Anya que cuidava dos estábulos lá fora. – Posso fazer uma coisa?

– Pode fazer o que quiser, menina elfa... – disse Norman entediado. Sorena vasculhou sua mochilinha e achou o que queria. Uma pedrinha oca. Pegou a lamparina em cima de uma mesa e colocou a pedrinha dentro. Com uma palavra de poder, fez a pedrinha eclodir em uma nuvem multicolorida dentro do vidro da lamparina. Retirou a vela e a apagou com um sopro mínimo, ao colocar o objeto dentro da abóbora ficou satisfeita com o efeito multicolor que a magia fizera. A abóbora agora chamara atenção de todos.

– Detroid, fique aqui e colete os brinquedos e doces, sim? – ela ordenou a um esquilinho mecânico. – Senhor Norman, ele vai ficar aqui pra cuidar dos doces e dos brinquedos, okay? – o taverneiro a olhou estranhando.

– E por que isso?

– Doces e travessuras?! Qualquer pessoa que passar por aqui deve comprar um doce ou um brinquedo e depositar dentro da abóbora.

– E pra quê isso?

– Dar para as crianças?

– Não tem crianças em Undercity, menina elfa.

– Mas em outros lugares sim? – e virando para o esquilinho mecânico. – E se alguém ousar roubar da abóbora, você morde! – o esquilinho fez um barulho de geringonça e tremelicou todo, mas ficou agarrado ao tampo da abóbora. – Tem doce aí?

– Mashmallow e pirulito colorido, menina Atwood... – anunciou Anya mostrando as mercadorias. Uma tina cheia de maçãs estava atrás dela.

– Eu quero um pirulitão! E depois vou tentar a maçã... Eu sempre me afogava lá em Goldshire... – dando o dinheiro para Anya, pegando os doces e depositando alguns dentro da cara da abóbora enorme. Saiu pelo corredor circular mordiscando o pirulito de cores variadas e gosto bem doce de morango. Muitos visitantes estavam por ali, Elfos do sangue como ela, Taurens de Thunderbluff, Orcs de Orgrimmar e Trolls em uma comitiva exótica trajando vestes muito coloridas e mascarados com tábuas secas pintadas a mão.

– Walla walla bang bang! – diziam eles a qualquer um que acenava.

– Heeey vocês são doutores-bruxos?! – ela exclamou já bem perto deles. Um dos trolls retirou a máscara e sorriu com seus dentes salientes.

– Bruxos-doutores.

– É, isso, sempre confundo...

– Sim, somos sim... Gostaria de se juntar ao nosso clã, menina elfa?

– Ahn... gosto muito do que vocês fazem... Papai falava muito de vocês... – o troll tombou a cabeça.

– E quem seria seu pai?

– Derris do Apotecário...

– Oh! Derris do Apotecário!! – exclamou um troll mais velhaco. – Você sabe onde ele está?!

– E-eu devo dizer que Mestre Derris está ahn... morto...

– Mas ele é um Abandonado...

– Não, morto mesmo. Assim, morto. Sem volta. – o grupo de trolls se ajuntou ali para ouvir a conversa.

– É uma pena, uma notícia triste... Mestre Derris era amigo de armas de nosso Clã. Um excelente bruxo-doutor...

– Meu pai era um bruxo-doutor?

– O único, eu acho... Os Apotecários não costumam zelar por esse tipo de tradição primitiva...

– Bem, eu tenho uma tia que adoraria ouvir isso...

– Filha de Derris, quer ser nossa guia-mirim? Pode nos mostrar a cidade?

– P-posso sim... – um dos trolls puxou uma das tábuas pintadas a mão e colocou em volta do rosto de Sorena. Ela se sentiu assustada no começo, mas depois gostou da sensação de estar vendo o mundo atrás de uma máscara de madeira.

– Você será Irecine, aquela com Olhos Brilhantes.

– Legal!

– Walla walla bang bang! – exclamaram todos ao mesmo tempo. – Walla walla bang bang! – nos próximos gritos, ela se juntou ao coro e foram andando pela cidadela subterrânea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Brill mesmo instante.**

 

Oxkhar estava com a boca cheia de doces e guardava o restante no bolso. Imladris estapeou a mão do noivo.

– Isso é feio! Deixa os doces para as crianças órfãs!

– Ma-ma-gulhu-gu-ma!! – ele gaguejou com a boca cheia.

– Não quero saber! Devolve já os doces! – Oxkhar grunhiu uma resposta e foi mastigando seus doces. Colocou mais dois dentro da boca e deu o restante para os meninos órfãos vindos de Silvermoon.

– Obrigada Paladino Oxkhar, o Piedoso! – agradeceu as crianças, e Oxkhar engoliu os doces com dificuldade.

– Como é que vocês... – tossindo por engasgar um pouco – Como vocês sabem quem eu sou...?

– Embaixadora Imladris contou da aventura que vocês tiveram em Stratholme! – disse um, outro se colocou na frente.

– E a terrível Abominação de Deatholme: Ramstein! – o menino imitou os passos largos de uma Abominação.

– E as arenas de Orgrimmar!! – a criançada pulou de alegria.

– É verdade que o senhor lutou contra Drusk, o Bárbaro?

– Quem? Aquele baixinho metido a besta que carregava um martelo de construção pra bater nos outros? – vangloriou-se Oxkhar, as crianças riram. – Deixe-me contar uma coisa: Aquele baixinho não era de nada... Mas a luta foi boa!

– Embaixadora Imladris... Gostaria de apresentar uma pessoa... – disse um Elfo do Sangue que fazia parte do Covenant de Magia de Silvermoon. – Magistrado Aminel, essa é Imladris...

– Oh é claro! A tão famosa Imladris que não visita mais os parentes em Tranquillien porque tem vergonha de ser uma Elfa do Sangue...

– Aaaah Magistrado Aminel, muito ocupada para saber que a irmã mais nova sobreviveu a Cicatriz Letal e preferiu deixá-la sozinha com um bando de magos irresponsáveis...

 

**Undercity.**

 

– Eis aqui a Sala do Trono... – apontou Sorena ao grupo de Trolls. Alguns orcs de Orgrimmar passaram por eles e os cumprimentaram. – Vocês podem ir até lá, passear um pouquinho e tudo mais.

– Não vai nos acompanhar?

– Ela não pode entrar. – disse uma sentinela atrás deles.

– Fiz besteira, sou proibida de chegar perto da Sala do Trono. – o grupo teve que se afastar um pouco, já que uma comitiva diferente entrou. Uma mulher finamente vestida de preto se aproximou na escuridão do corredor, mas quando virou para entrar, Sorena deixou o queixo cair atrás da máscara. – Oh meu esquilinho mecânico de cada dia...! – suspirou ela. – Uma Latrodectus Nerubiana aqui em Undercity...?

– Você não pode passar!

– Walla walla bang bang! – ela gritou puxando o capuz da sentinela de elite e saindo correndo para a Sala do Trono. Lembrou-se de colocar a máscara de bruxo-doutor e ficar em um canto não tão óbvio.

 

====================

**Brill.**

 

Concurso de corrida no saco. Imladris conversava animadamente com o chefe de estábulo, Morganus, sobre cavalos esqueléticos reanimados. Ficara desapontada um pouquinho por não ser capaz de reanimar um desses por conta própria, mas se empolgou por poder comprá-los quando quisesse por ser representante da Dama Sombria. O título a deixara bastante orgulhosa de si, ainda mais por anos e anos fazendo o que podia para ajudar a todos que vinham aos Abandonados. Oxkhar chegou suado em sua roupa de pirata. O menininho troll que dividira a perna na corrida de saco pulava de alegria, ganhara um brinquedo em formato de dragão verde.

– Esses guris correm como o vento, poxa vida! – respirando pesadamente. – Estou ficando velho...

– Você não sabia que os trolls são os corredores mais rápidos de Azeroth?

– Não?! Por isso ele correu feito diabo fugindo da cruz! – a clériga o olhou com estranheza. – Expressão lá da Ordem... Tenho que parar de falar como um humano... – Immie riu um pouco e segurou bem a mão dele.

– Mas é disso que eu gosto em você...

– De eu ser humano?

– Não... De ser o meu ex-paladino de armadura cintilante... – dando um beijinho nos lábios de Oxkhar que o fez dar um sorriso bem grande.

– Agradeço todos os dias por sair daquele lugar... – ele sorriu malicioso. – Senão eu não conquistava a Embaixadora Clériga da Horda, oras...! – Imladris o estapeou no ombro e entrelaçou seus dedos mais nos dedos dele. – O que são essas coisas...? – ele perguntou indicando as montarias dos Abandonados.

– Cavalos Reanimados. Eu quero um... – ela murmurou com um bico pidão. Oxkhar a olhou com pena.

– E quanto é que custa?

– 50 moedas de ouro. – Oxkhar piscou várias vezes e fez careta.

– Vou começar a vender meus pertences... Quanto será que custa um escudo da Ordem completamente amassado e riscado? – Imladris riu e o enlaçou pela cintura.

– Não se preocupe com isso, sim? Os preparativos para nosso casamento primeiro, depois vamos ir a alguma aventura por aí e pilhamos bastante coisa de monstrengos e vilões...

– É uma ótima idéia! – ele concordou alisando de leve os cabelos da clériga. – Entrar no calabouço, matar o monstro, pilhar o tesouro...

– Belo estilo de vida que teremos...

– Não me importo se você estiver ao meu lado... Aliás... Sempre quis ir lá em Blackrock Mountain... Dizem que o irmão sarnento da Onyxia mora por lá...

– Dragões!! – Imladris pulou nos braços de Oxkhar. – Eu aaaamo dragões!! Podemos ir visitar a Ysera algum dia? Hein, sim? Sim?

– Mais outra coisa para fazermos! E saber onde fica Ratchet. A Sorena vive falando daquele lugar... – e dando um beijo demorado na testa da futura esposa, ele encarou bem ela. – Você está bem? – Immie concordou com um sorriso bobo. – Tem certeza?

– Sim, por quê?

– Desde que saímos de Dalaran, você não... ahn... demonstrou que estava com a Nova Praga... Era pra ficar como meu velho pai...

– Eu agüento. Sei muito bem controlar certas coisas em meu corpo. – o ex-paladino deu uma piscadela para ela.

– Vou levar isso como um comentário e não uma provocação...

– Eu não faria isso antes do casamento, senhor Atwood... Sou uma clériga muito íntegra... – e rindo depois. – Apesar de sua irmã cismar sobre a história de meio-elfinhos... Ela acha que vou engravidar rapidamente e povoar o mundo de paladininhos e clérigazinhas...

– O que meio-elfinhos tem a ver com isso tudo?

– Oras! Meio-elfos, Ox! Se tivermos filhos... eles serão... meio-elfos, por que está com essa cara?

– M-mas ahn... meio-elfos... Engravidar você disse?

– Sim, eu disse...

– Mas engravidar não é uma coisa que está grave e depois piora? – a clériga estranhou.

– Não! Isso é “agravar”... Assim como “agravamento do estado” de alguma pessoa doente... – o paladino balançou a cabeça em completa confusão.

– E o que tem a ver essa palavra que você falou com meio-elfos? – Imladris arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca.

– Ox... Você não sabe o que é gravidez? – o rapaz franziu as sobrancelhas e negou.

– Não...

 

**Undercity – Sala do Trono.**

 

– Você é parente de Mael Shelub? – perguntou Sorena com a boca aberta e os olhos brilhando atrás da máscara de Bruxo-doutor que usava. A dama misteriosa aracnídea a sua frente respondia suas perguntas com um sorriso cheio de dentes afiados e olhos sagazes.

– Oh sim, meu amigo Shelub se encontra nas redondezas não? Eu soube que ele resolveu se pronunciar quanto a Eterna Guerra... – Sorena ainda tinha a boca aberta.

– Meu antigo servo, Blarus Whitrick cuida de um posto de observação na Floresta Silverpine... Não recebo notícias deles há anos... – disse Sylvanas assinando pergaminhos com as mercadorias trazidas de Fowling Fjord. A comitiva da nerubiana Carrie era de leais servos da base dos Abandonados em Northrend.

– Ele era um feiticeiro muito poderoso no Apotecário... – completou Sorena para a surpresa de Sylvanas. – Deve ter ficado lelé da cuca depois que se aliou a aquele Nathrezin... – a nerubiana virou-se para Sylvanas com um sorrisinho malicioso.

– As histórias sobre Vossa Majestade realmente são lendárias... Controlar Nathrezins é algo digno de admiração...

– O último a pisar aqui foi algo espetacular mesmo de se contar para as próximas aquisições... – comentou Sorena fechando sua mochila com dezenas de doces. – Quer um doce de Brill? – ela ofereceu a nerubiana, ela aceitou com delicadeza e deu uma mordida. – É o melhor de toda Azeroth...

– Devo concordar... – a elfa menor pensou um pouco.

– Eu poderia ter te oferecido veneno, sabia? – a aracnídea riu para dentro e terminou de degustar o doce. – Ou algo com leite de vaca. Leite é veneno pra vocês nerubianos não?

– Impressiona-me um mamífero saber tanto sobre minha espécie. – e olhando para Sylvanas que agora encarava Sorena com desprezo. – Devo me preocupar quanto a isso, Vossa Majestade? – Sylvanas fez uma evasiva enquanto escrevia uma carta rápida em um pergaminho já escrito.

– Cara Carrie, a criaturinha é inofensiva como um inseto. – Sorena devolveu o desprezo a tia. Se afastou um pouco e ficou no mesmo lugar onde Varimathras costumava ficar. Fez alguns gestos largos, imitando o ex-general dos Abandonados.

– Estranho... já ouvi essa mesma desculpa em algum lugar... Mas aonde mesmo? – e olhando para cima, fez cara de espanto. – Nossa, o lustre está medonho daqui! E quem será que irá espanar o teto? Bater a poeira da tapeçaria? – ela murmurava com um olhar perdido no espaço vazio do antigo majordomo.

– A criaturinha carrega muita raiva por Vossa Majestade... – sorriu Carrie fitando as unhas perfeitas pintadas de preto. – Isso sim me preocupa. – Sylvanas trocou de mão a pena que assinava os pergaminhos.

– Myrtae!! – exclamou ela de repente. Sorena pulou no lugar.

– O que é?! – respondeu ela ainda verificando o espaço.

– Aqui!! – a Rainha apontou para um lugar vazio ao seu lado. Sorena foi arrastando os pés.

– Sim, “Vossa” Majestade... – com a voz cheia de tédio.

– Certifique-se que todos os mandatos estão assinados e sele-os com meu brasão. – ordenou Sylvanas tirando um anel grande do dedo indicador da mão direita que continha o brasão dos Abandonados talhado no metal.

– Sim senhora... – a elfa mais nova respondeu se debruçando na mesinha de madeira improvisada para se acoplar ao trono, para que assim a Rainha tivesse toda liberdade de escrever sem precisar sair do trono. – E essa mesa está péssima... Quem foi o idiota que fez isso? Está bamba!

– Sylvos Windrunner. Conhece? – respondeu a Dama Sombria com um leve sorriso zombador no rosto. Sorena fechou a boca e a cara. – Mestre Derris do Apotecário...

– Oh o inteligente Derris... – Sorena balançou a cabeça para afastar a memória do pai e voltou a se concentrar no que fazia. Deixou a vela vermelha queimar um pouco e pingou a cera que derretia para prender a carta. – Dizem por aí que ele ensinou bem o ofício para a criaturinha... Que até ousou desafiar Vossa Majestade em um duelo... Como pode uma coisinha tão pequenininha como você ser tão audaciosa ao ponto de travar um duelo com a melhor arqueira de Azeroth?

– Eu poderia ter acabado com ela em um segundo... – respondeu Sylvanas com orgulho.

– E por alguma razão bem boba não fez... Opa, acho que pinguei errado, droooga! – Sorena cutucou sua mochila no chão e tirou um tinteiro de cor cinza.

– O que você pensa que vai fazer?! – gritou Sylvanas tirando o envelope das mãos dela. – Essa recomendação é importante demais!! Você vai apagá-la? – Sorena mostrou a funcionalidade do tinteiro. Fez um dos pingos de vela desgrudar de um pergaminho de rascunho. Sylvanas olhou para a nerubiana, depois para a sobrinha. Colocou a carta na mesa e esperou ela completar a tarefa dada. - Nathanos Brightcaller estará aqui para orientá-la quando aos Deathstalkers. Ele tem a missão de mantê-los fora de ação e extirpar qualquer foco de rebelião.

– Pode confiar em meus serviços, Vossa Majestade... Trouxe comigo alguns amigos de Azjol-Nerub... Eles são peritos em detectar, deixe-me ver uma palavra mais apropriada...

– Traidores de uma figa debaixo de nossos narizes e que negligenciamos porque somos muito arrogantes para percebermos...? – murmurou Sorena fingindo limpar mais outro envelope com seu tinteiro. Sylvanas a olhou com a cabeça tombada e pouca paciência, a nerubiana sorriu. – Pronto, acabei. Posso ir embora?

– Não. – respondeu Sylvanas secamente desviando o olhar para qualquer lugar.

– Isso quer dizer que posso ficar aqui?

– Não. – repetiu a Rainha dos Abandonados.

– Então você quer o quê então? Não posso sair, não posso ficar. Decide logo! – Sylvanas apontou veemente para o lugar vazio ao lado do trono. Sorena sentou-se ao chão e tirou algumas coisas da mochila. Uma delas era a agulha e linha imbuída com sua Soulshard. Do manto velho do Apotecário, ela pegou alguns remendos internos para costurar, Sylvanas massageou um ponto acima do nariz e voltou sua conversa com a nerubiana.

– Onde estávamos...?

– Meus amigos sabem como retirar certas verdades de alguns mentirosos... Mas gostei da descrição dada pela criaturinha ali... – apontando um fino dedo para Sorena cortando a linha com o dente e enfiando a ponta na agulha. – A prisioneira de Northrend será interrogada assim que as festividades acabarem.

– Quero apenas que a ordem seja restabelecida. Essa é a minha prioridade por ora.

– Sei que pode não ser de meu interesse, Dama Sombria, mas estou curiosa quanto restrições de minha ida a territórios da Horda...

– Sua passagem está autorizada em qualquer cidade da Horda, Mistress Carrie. Assegurei isso em minha última reunião em Orgrimmar.

– Fico agradecida, Vossa Majestade... – Sylvanas foi interrompida pela chegada de Aleric Hawkins mensageiro oficial de assuntos Reais.

– Dama Sombria, peço permissão para relatar informe de bravo Capitão Bragor... – ele pediu, Sylvanas consentiu com um aceno de cabeça. – Os embaixadores em Brill irão se atrasar em algumas horas. O zepelin vindo de Durotar teve problemas ao embarcar. – Sylvanas estava perdida no tinteiro que Sorena deixara em cima da mesa. Como se estivesse com a mente em outro lugar. A menina elfa cantarolava uma música de infância enquanto costurava cuidadosamente um remendo na lapela do manto.

– Myrtae...? – questionou a Rainha. A menina cantarolava a música que só Sylvanas e Sylvos conheciam, pois era a música deles para o Natal no Windrunner Spire.

– O que é? Eu estou tentando costurar minha fantasia...

– Fantasia...? – e elevando os olhos avermelhados para o teto, ela fechou-os logo em seguida.

– Hallow’s End? – e vendo a reação da tia, ela sorriu. – Hehehe, parece que alguém esqueceu a data... Quer vergoooonha... – provocou com um muxoxo decepcionado. – Até eu que não pertenço a esse povo, que morei anos e anos com humanos em Goldshire sabia da data...

– Aleric, avise aos responsáveis pelas festividades em nossa linda cidade sobre o atraso. Nada sairá da programação.

– Sim Dama Sombria... Mais algo que eu possa ser útil?

– Enxotar essa elfa do sangue aqui. – indicando Sorena terminando de ver se a lapela estava certa. A nerubiana andou alguns passos até Sorena.

– Eu posso me encarregar dela, minha Rainha? – com um olhar mortífero e o sorriso maldoso. A elfa menor sentiu o peso das palavras vindas de cima e não ousou encarar a nerubiana. – Adoraria conhecer melhor a criaturinha... Ela me parece bem interessada em vossos assuntos... – retirando um chicote fino e de haste flexível de um prendedor em uma de suas pernas aracnídeas.

– Aleric, avise a Garret para disponibilizar mais Morcegos para o transporte de mercadorias...

– Sim Senhora...

– Você criaturinha costura bem para uma elfa insolente... – sussurrou a nerubiana alisando o chicote com certo prazer.

– É de família... – explicou Sorena com a cara enterrada no tecido para não encarar os olhos da nerubiana. A elfa feiticeira sentia bem quando o perigo estava por perto, aquela sensação horrível da Morte estar espreitando a fazia ter idéias não muito boas sobre o mundo.

– Oh senhor Hawkins, por favor... A elfa...? – pontuou Carrie levantando Sorena em um puxão forte, a elfa exprimiu um gemido de dor, a costela fraturada ainda incomodava no abdômen.

– Ahn, me perdoe Conselheira... mas... ahn... – o Abandonado recolheu a mochila de Sorena com cuidado e deu para ela. – Mas e-eu não gostaria de me meter em... ahn... nessa situação... – Sylvanas levantara do trono e observava a cena distante, estava mais preocupada dando uma volta atenta em seu trono prestando atenção em alguma coisa além de qualquer um.

– Por que não, senhor Hawkins? – questionou a Conselheira Real.

– Todo mundo está comentando... – indicando Sorena com a cabeça, ainda segurada pela parte detrás do pescoço pela mão fina e parecida com garras de Carrie. – E-ela venceu a Dama Sombria em um duelo de feiticeiros... – o Abandonado baixou os olhos com embaraço. Sylvanas agora estava na entrada do alçapão para a parte baixa de seu trono. Parecia uma caçadora atrás de sua presa. Já Sorena sorrira exageradamente por ser temida pelos guardas.

– Myrtae!! – exclamou Sylvanas com aflição, atrás do Trono.

– Sylvanas!! – devolveu a menina elfa se livrando da mão poderosa de Carrie. A Rainha arregalara os olhos porque a voz da sobrinha saíra quase do mesmo jeito que a de Sylvos. – Viu como é chato alguém ficar chamando seu nome o tempo todo?! Ainda o nome que a gente NÃO gosta de ser chamado?

– Dama Sombria, posso usá-la? – pediu Carrie estalando o chicote na mão que Sorena iria pegar sua mochila.

– À vontade.

– Hey!! – o chicote estalou bem perto de seu nariz e ela fechou os olhos com uma careta. – Isso incomoda!! Pára com isso!! – outro estalo bem perto do ouvido. – Gaaaah!! – a menina elfa recolheu sua mochila e saiu correndo da Sala do Trono quase tropeçando nas vestes.

– Tão fácil assustar uma criança no Hallow’s End... – e percebendo no silêncio de Sylvanas, Carrie foi em passos curtos até a Rainha. – Você está bem Sylvanas...? – perguntou com uma voz preocupada. A Dama Sombria dos Abandonados segurava a mão em que antes estava seu anel com o brasão.

– Sylvos ainda está aqui... – ela confessou indo em direção de onde Sorena havia saído.

 

**Brill no mesmo instante.**

 

– Mi...? – resmungou Oxkhar tirando a mão de gancho.

– O que foi? – vendo que ele estava com uma das mãos em cima do abdômen.

– Ta doendo.

– O quê? O quê?

– Minha barriga...

– Também! Comeu todos os doces e não quer ficar com dor de barriga?

– Mas foram poucos... Deve ter sido um estragado...

– Você comeu 16 daqueles roxos e 4 daqueles ali grandões de abóbora!

– Você contou? – disse o paladino com a vozinha infantil.

– Sim...? – respondeu Imladris com certa irritação.

– Isso é tão fofo, Immie! Você agora regulando o que eu como... – abraçando ela devagar e dando um beijo demorado no pescoço dela, a clériga tentou afastá-lo, mas acabou se encolhendo pela cosquinha.

– E vai acostumando, seu... comilão! – estapeando o braço dele.

– Vou ter que parar de comer carne?!

– Não vou te obrigar a virar vegetariano... Vou te obrigar a parar de comer tanta bobagem pra eu não ter que gastar a minha magia de cura com dores de barrigas... – ele franziu a testa com mau-humor fingido, depois abriu um sorrisão e a puxou para um beijo roubado. – N-não faça isso!

– Por que...? Tem vergonha de mim...? – mordiscando a borda do chapéu de abóbora que ela usava.

– Não, claro que não!! – ela exclamou o puxando bem para si. – É que... eu... eu... – perdendo a concentração e focalizando bem os olhos escuros de Ox a encarando seriamente. – Eu não sei lidar com isso tudo ainda...

– Aaaah, então está com vergonha!

– Calado! – se afastando do abraço, mas o rapaz a enlaçou pela cintura. Um beijo de leve fez a clériga segurar bem em volta dos ombros de Ox.

– Acho que isso não foi vergonha não... – ele murmurou segurando as mãos dela e as beijando.

– Pára com isso... – estapeando ele com seu livrinho de anotações.

– O que tanto escreve aí? É o seu diário secreto?

– É meu livrinho de anotações. Anoto os eventos importantes aqui. Reuniões, essas coisas...

– Tem a data do nosso casamento aí? – Imladris ficou muito ruborizada. – Vergonha de novo? – a clériga concordou de cabeça baixa. – Mi... você já teve namorado antes de mim?

– Meus deveres com os Abandonados são bem importantes, sabe? Demanda muita dedicação e força de vontade e tempo...!

– Isso tudo para me falar que nunca teve namorado? – a clériga abriu a boca para falar, mas o sorriso que Oxkhar deu a fez pensar novamente. – Eu fico feliz por ser seu primeiro namorado... Me sinto abençoado por ter sido escolhido por você...

– Isso tudo pra me dizer o quanto me ama...? – devolveu ela.

– Mi...

– O quê...? – enquanto ela anotava algumas coisas.

– Posso comprar mais doces?

– Gaaaaaah!! Mas você não estava com dor de barriga até um tempo atrás?!

– M-mas...!!

– Crianção!


	4. Chapter 4

**Apotecário.**

A jovenzinha mais nova bebeu a caneca de suco de melão com vontade. Devorou o pão recheado em segundos e arrotou timidamente dentro de sua jaula no espaço vazio que antes ocupava o Apotecário Real de Undercity. Por ordens da Rainha Banshee, todas as atividades foram para a terra desconhecida de Northrend, separando o time de cientistas em Nova Agamand e Venomspite.

– Quer mais? – perguntou Sorena com a voz funda e um leve sotaque familiar.

– Na-não, tou bem aqui chefia, pegar comida só de noite... – limpando a boca. – Escuta... Precisa me pagar não, só me livra dessa prisão e tamos quites...

– Irei, mas ainda preciso dos seus serviços... – a cara da prisioneira foi de desconfiança. – Fique tranqüila, ninguém vai saber que foi você.

– É isso que uma ladina sempre espera, chefia... – tomando o resto do suco e colocando as coisas na devida ordem e entregando a elfa sombria com máscara de madeira no rosto.

– Eu necessito muito daquele bastão... É muito valioso para meus planos e...

– Olha chefia, não quero ser mala, mas essa coisa de roubar bastão mágico da Rainha Morta-viva ali dá medo sacas? Você chegou a ver o que ela fez ali na Ponte? Ela botou o céu pra cair em cima do bichão que atrapalhava a galera! – e cruzando os braços. – Eu não quero me meter com esse povo aí. Vai que me transforma em sapo...

– Sylvanas faria coisas piores antes de te dar esse fim... – a ladina olhou bem para a elfa.

– Chefia... – ela começou mostrando os grilhões pesados nos pulsos e tornozelos. – Me soltar daqui é moleza. Até eu consigo fazer isso sozinha. Mas caramba! Já viu as coisas estacionadas aí fora? E a quantidade de guardas?

– Você é uma ladina experiente, criança. Já provou uma vez.

– É, sim claro! E o cara com escudo acertou em cheio na minha cabeça. Isso dói sacas? – a elfa esbravejou impaciente e se afastou. – Chefia, você tá bem? – a prisioneira estranhou pela elfa se contorcer tanto e falar sozinha no salão vazio. – Chefia...? Dá pra falar baixo por que alguém pode...? – uma bola de energia negra circulou a elfa e a fez gritar em uma voz muito diferente. – Por mil macacos mancos taxidermistas!! – a prisioneira gritou quando uma aura se despejou da boca da elfa e seu corpo foi elevado do chão. Uma aparição translúcida deslizou do chão e recitou uma canção baixa e triste. O corpo da elfa foi encolhendo até uma posição fetal. Quando a canção já terminava, alguém se prontificou a recolher a elfa indefesa do círculo de magia. – Mas o quê...?! – a prisioneira remexeu seus grilhões em desespero. Sabia muito bem com o que eles estavam mexendo. Com a Morte, com a Parada do Tempo. Tirou seu canivete multi-uso e abriu os grilhões das mãos e depois dos pés. Quando foi abrir a jaula, dedos finos quase furaram sua bochecha.

– Olhe só quem eu encontrei... – disse uma voz que fazia suas pernas tremerem todas as noites desde que saíra de Howling Fjord. – A pequena Lady Annie...

– Eeerrr... Oi aí Mistress Carrie... Como vai indo? Quanto tempo né? – a meio-elfa foi se afastando e fechando os grilhões em seus pulsos e tornozelos, sentando quietinha no chão e escondendo seu canivete. A nerubiana a encarava maléficamente, de cima abaixo e com um gesto rápido de suas quelíceras, ela tomou o canivete escondido, assim como quebrara a corrente que unia os pulsos.

– Saudades de você também, Annie... – e puxando uma das correntes para si, pegou a garota pelas pernas com as quelíceras disfarçadas debaixo da saia. – Não sabe o quanto eu senti falta...

– Mesmo?! – a ladina engolia em seco e tentava ver o que acontecia ali atrás da jaula. Alguém segurava a elfa no colo e a levava para longe através da ponte de ligação do Apotecário para o outro lado dos esgotos. – E-eu não sabia que... que... aaaaaiiii, calminha aí Mistress...! – o par de quelíceras fechava ameaçadoramente em volta de uma das pernas da garota. – Vamos conversar!

– Diga logo que pacto fez com Sylvos Windrunner e eu te deixo só do joelho pra cima...

– O quê?! – a garota gritou tremendo o queixo e sentindo a dor pungente do rasgo feito pelos “dentes” da aracnídea. – Gaaaaaah!!

– O que combinou com Sylvos Windrunner? Desembucha!! – a garota meio-elfa gritava de dor e aflição, sentia a carne de seu fêmur sendo raspada.

– E-eu não sei quem é esse cara!!

– Resposta errada!! – o rasgo desceu para o joelho e fez a prisioneira se segurar bem nos ombros da nerubiana, tentando se livrar do aperto. Uma das mãos de Mistress Carrie enganchou em volta de seu pescoço. – Diga-me o que ele planejava e eu não considero a sua pessoa estripada ao meio... – a garota pegou fôlego e tentou aplacar a dor na perna respirando fundo. Ofegante e com lágrimas nos olhos, ela confessou.

– Ele queria um bastão mágico! Ele queria um bastão mágico! Pelamordedeos ele queria um maldito bastão mágico!

– E qual era esse bastão mágico? – pressionando as unhas no pescoço da garota.

– Era o bastão da Rainha Morta-viva!!

– Dama Sombria, seja gentil com Vossa Majestade... – fazendo carinho no rosto afogueado e torcido em sofrimento da ladina. – E o que mais ele queria?

– E-ele não me falou nada! Só me deu as instruções de como entrar aqui e pegar o bastão!! – exclamando alto quando o par de quelíceras desprendeu de sua perna. Mistress Carrie a colocou calmamente no chão e limpou seu rosto com um lencinho de renda que guardava em sua bolsa de mão.

– E estamos vendo o quanto foi bem-sucedida...

– O desgraçado não me informou que estavam sob ataque!! – se contorcendo no chão e segurando a perna ferida.

– Quanto ele te pagou dessa vez?

– 300 moedas de ouro...

– E você aceitou sem pestanejar...?

– Eram 300 moedas de ouro, poxa vida! – resmungou a meio-elfa. – Eu faria qualquer coisa por 300 peças de ouro!

– Eu sei que você faria qualquer coisa por algumas moedas de ouro, milady Annie... - murmurou a nerubiana bem perto do rosto da garota no chão.

– Vai se ferrar! - ela exprimiu a dor e se inclinou para verificar o ferimento. – Você acabou com a minha perna!! – gritando de horror e depois socando o chão. – Eu juro por tudo que é divino nesse maldito mundo que se eu não conseguir mais andar, eu volto no tempo e piso nos malditos ovos que sua mãe de chocadeira te expeliu!! – uma grossa tira de tecido sedoso foi enrolado em volta da boca de Lady Annie e sem ela poder falar, se encolheu para não se aproximar demais da nerubiana que chegava perto.

– Eu sei que você pode fazer isso, minha escrava particular... – e se abaixando um pouco em seu abdômen coberto por um fino vestido preto e vitoriano, a aracnídea cortou o pedaço da calça que Lady Annie usava e tapou o ferimento com uma outra tira grossa de tecido especial. A dor na perna foi apaziguando quase que imediatamente e Annie sentiu-se anestesiada aos poucos, seus olhos de uma cor de cobre girando devagar nas órbitas e sendo aconchegada por uma rede de fio feito na hora por Mistress Carrie, a enrolou como um pacote humano e a pendurou no teto da jaula. Com a maestria dos Nerubianos, ela montou uma teia tão grande em volta da jaula que Lady Annie jamais iria conseguir fugir dali. – Minha pequenina escrava fujona... – alisando os cabelos acobreados da jovenzinha. – Agora vai me dizer realmente o que aconteceu? – esticando suas mãos finas para o rosto desacordado da prisioneira e acariciando suas pálpebras com movimentos circulares.

 

Sorena se debatia freneticamente em uma convulsão. Quem a segurava foi obrigado a colocá-la no chão e lidar com a situação.

– Não temos tempo. Faça agora! – a figura etérea de Aelthalyste passou pela parede e se moldou ao corpo convulso de Sorena. Logo a Clériga-mor do Culto das Sombras Esquecidas gritou esganiçadamente e se abandonou a hospedeira. – O que houve?

– Fogo!! Fogo e chamas!! – a banshee gritava histéricamente. Sylvanas tomou a cabeça de sua sobrinha nas mãos e fechou os olhos.

– Isso vai doer mais em mim do que em você, acredite.

 

**Undercity anos atrás.**

 

Um corpo decrépito se debatia dentro de um esquife de mármore. Esmurrava o tampo, tentava gritar, mas sua garganta estava cheia de coisas rastejantes, baratas talvez. Sentia falta de suas funções corporais, o coração batendo, os pulmões chiando, mas seu estômago roncava. Roncava tanto que se apoderara de seu cérebro e de sua vontade. Queria comer, algo vivo e quente e cheio de vida e drenar cada gota de sangue e rasgar pele, carne e ossos com os dentes, queria tanto que fosse Serenath debaixo de seus dentes. Um grito finalmente saiu e ele teve a impressão que algo ali não funcionava mesmo. Era sua mandíbula.

– Acorde, Sylvos. Não temos todo o tempo do mundo. – disse alguém familiar tirando o tampo do esquife. Suspirou sem ar em alivio, era sua irmã-gêmea.

– Sylvanas... – ele levantou do lugar e a abraçou com força. – E-eu tive um sonho ruim...! – dezenas de carcaças ali prenderam a atenção na cena dos irmãos abraçados. A agora Rainha dos Abandonados afastou o irmão com rudeza e se colocou na frente dele.

– Bem-vindo a Undercity, Sylvos. – ela anunciou mostrando o salão vazio de um lugar que possivelmente seria a Sala do Trono no futuro. – Nosso futuro lar será esse... – alguém perto dele e ajeitou uma mandíbula de ferro, costurando em sua estrutura óssea do rosto e encaixando perfeitamente.

– Fale um pouco Sylvos... – perguntou o cadavérico Franklyn Lloyd com um olho implantado, seu mestre em mecânica que o ajudava em sua oficina em Tranquillien.

– O que está acontecendo...? – ele perguntou abismado com o lugar onde estavam. – Onde estamos?

– Ruínas de Lordaeron. – disse Sylvanas dando algo familiar ao irmão. O anel com o brasão da família. – A guerra lá em cima acabou por enquanto... – ela disse com um brilho feroz no olhar. – Mas aqui vamos nos estabelecer como nação, como Abandonados. – Sylvos se colocou de pé e sentiu os ossos das juntas rangerem. A sensação era horrível.

– Quanto tempo eu fiquei fora?

– Alguns meses...

– E fui aonde? – a pergunta fez Sylvanas levantar uma sobrancelha para ele.

– Monastério Escarlate e... nossa casa...?

– Oh, sim... – ele se lembrou subitamente e com um estalo na mandíbula, ele tentou correr, mas Sylvanas o parou no mesmo instante.

– Não há como voltar, Sylvos.

– Serenath!! – ele murmurou sentindo a força que Sylvanas o segurava. – Ela está...? Está...? – olhando ao redor e tentando identificar algum rosto conhecido. Todos ali na sala estavam mortos. Sem exceção.

– Ela fugiu... Eu a fiz escapar antes que... – o irmão a olhou com desconfiança. – A Praga invadiu nossa casa, mamãe e Lirath... Papai quis colocar fogo em você...

– Não... Não... – ele murmurava perdendo a força nas pernas.

– Sylvos, eu preciso que você entenda. Meses passaram desde a última vez que nos encontramos... Muitas coisas mudaram e... – agora o irmão-gêmeo chorava baixinho, apertando o anel da família bem perto de onde era seu coração. O braço era de outra pessoa, remendado as pressas durante a viagem para Lordaeron. – Não podemos mais ser o que éramos, entendido? Sylvos... Por favor não chore...

– Minha Serenath, minha Myrtae...

– Elas estão seguras. Me encarreguei disso pessoalmente... – e encarando o anel em suas mãos, ele não conseguiu mais se reconhecer.

– Pela Luz do Sol, Sylvanas... No que nos transformaram...?

– Éramos mortos sem livre-arbítrio, caro irmão... Agora somos os Abandonados. E nossa meta é nos vingar daqueles que fizeram isso conosco...

– Vingança... – repetiu Sylvos ainda não acreditando no mundo em que acordara. – Eu quero vingança...

– E teremos, mas tudo a seu tempo... – Sylvanas sussurrou em seu ouvido e o beijou no rosto costurado.

– Eu quero a minha filha, Sylvanas... Quero saber o que houve com Myrtae... – a Rainha Banshee colocou o anel no dedo do irmão.

– Tudo a seu tempo, Mestre Derris...

– O quê me chamou?! – ele se virou ofendido.

– Não podemos mais nos chamar pelos nomes de batismo. Eu o nomeio de Mestre Derris, Chefe do Apotecário Real...

– E como eu devo chamar você agora? – ele disse com um sorrisinho fingido. – Arthas Menethil? – Sylvanas sorriu de volta com ferocidade.

– A Rainha Banshee. Ou como muitos estão dizendo: “A Dama Sombria dos Abandonados.”

– Poético.

– Você nunca gostou de livros, caro Derris... – o gêmeo entrou no jogo de palavras.

– E nem Vossa Majestade...

 

**Em Brill dias atuais.**

 

– Mas que maldição... Por que isso acontece? – Immie cochichava com um cavalo esquelético. – Toda vez que ele faz algo bobo, eu acho fofo! Isso é ridículo! Eu sempre detestei essas coisas!! – o cavalo relinchou concordando. – Olha só pra ele! Tão humano e... Pela Luz, era da Aliança! – Oxkhar estava na competição de pegar maçãs no balde. Seu rosto estava totalmente molhado com água das tinas de maçãs flutuantes. As crianças de Orgrimmar ganhavam a disputa.

– O campeão não é de nada!! – um menininho ralhou.

– Heeeey!! – o rapaz pegou o menino provocador no colo e o girou devagar. – Você que tem estômago de ferro!!

– Lok’Thar, companheiro! – exclamou o menino fazendo um gesto de reverência ao ser colocado no chão.

– Ai pela Dama Sombria... – Immie abaixou a cabeça sentindo todo seu corpo amolecendo aos poucos. Estava imaginando sobre sua possível maternidade em algum dia no futuro casamento. – Ele está transformando o meu cérebro em pudim de ameixa!! Não posso deixar isso acontecer! E como farei se isso piorar e afetar minhas prioridades?! – se levantando cheia de orgulho próprio e vaidade. Caminhou em passos resolutos em direção a ele. – Oxkhar, eu preciso falar com você... – uma menininha orc órfã estava no chão, joelho ralado, chorando copiosamente.

– Calma mocinha... A dor vai passar... – dizia Oxkhar.

– Oxkhar...? – o rapaz segurou a menina no colo para confortá-la.

– Immie pode me ajudar nessa? – o humano fez uma careta cômica. – Perdi os meus poderes desde que saí da Ordem. Eu só posso dar um esparadrapo, mas não aliviar a dor...

– Ahn? Ah!! – a clériga se abaixou e viu o ferimento. – Olá mocinha bonita... – disse com um sorriso gentil.

– Ta doendo tia clériga... – a menina disse chorosa. Immie ativou seu poder de cura nas mãos e passou-as de leve no joelho ralado.

– Logo irá passar... Quem ganhou a competição? – perguntou Immie para a menina se distrair da dor.

– Kratos ali... – a machucada apontou para o garoto orc com um moicano esverdeado na cabeça.

– Está melhorando? – a menininha fungou e concordou. Oxkhar a balançava no colo para que ela se sentisse calma.

– O que você gostaria de falar comigo, Mi? –a menininha abraçou Oxkhar com ternura. Imladris abriu a boca para introduzir o assunto da separação.

– Queria que você fosse meu papai, tio Ox Campeão de Orgrimmar... – o coração de Immie se contorceu de dó. Ox sorria para a menina.

– Bem... Seu papai eu não posso ser. Mas posso te ajudar a crescer enquanto eu estiver em Org... Se a matrona deixar, posso te ensinar umas coisas, sabe? Ler, escrever e caçar...

– Eu quero muito sim, tio Ox! – Imladris suspirou alto e todas as imagens que afastara de sua mente minutos atrás voltaram com uma intensidade anormal. Imaginava Oxkhar com filhos imaginários, dois meninos com nome de Ding e Grats, uma casinha em Tirisfal Glades, o calor do abraço de Ox todas as noites quando fossem dormir juntos, na mesma cama e...

– Immie, você está bem? – perguntou ele ninando a menina que já pestanejava de sono. – O que queria falar? – a clériga suspirou novamente, mas cansada de batalhar contra algo que estava já estampado em sua testa. Inclinou-se devagar e beijou Ox com carinho.

– Eu ia dizer o quanto eu te amo... – remarcando as últimas palavras com beijinhos.

– Como é que você adivinhou o que eu tava pensando...?

 

**Ruínas de Lordaeron.**

 

Um casal se afastava um do outro com gestos bruscos. O mais alto, cabelos vermelhos e portando um uniforme diferente em verde escuro e amarelo tentou pegar a mão da esposa.

– Me deixe ir!

– Por que essa cisma com os mortos-vivos?! – reclamou Vigia Lethvalin em tom agressivo, Kalindorane se livrou do puxão.

– Eles eram nossos compatriotas! Nossas famílias, lembra? Perderam a vida para nos defender. Muitos de nossos irmãos estão lá dentro!

– Você ainda acredita nessa bobagem? Que eles irão gostar de nós mesmo assim?

– Tive a certeza ontem... – ela ajeitou a mochila de viagem nas costas e continuou caminhando para dentro da imensa construção entrada para os elevadores da cidade dos Abandonados.

– Ela pode ser a nossa ex-líder, mas não quer dizer que continue nos adorando. – Kali virou-se imediatamente e o olhou bem.

– Um líder não se torna líder por gostar de seus súditos... Se torna líder por sua capacidade de manter a ordem, a paz e o progresso.

– Vou convencer chefe Halduron a te tirar dessa missão estúpida! – ele gritou para ser ouvido, mas Kali já havia entrado no segundo pavimento onde jazia o túmulo do Rei Terenas. Pegou o elevador com segurança e respirou fundo para essa nova vida que decidira ter. A carta dentro de seu bolso da jaqueta mostrava o quanto a Rainha Banshee se importava com os Farstriders. O quanto queria proteger Silvermoon e não deixar mais nada de mal acontecesse aos Elfos-do-sangue. Ao atravessar em passos largos e rápidos pelo Trade Quarter e subir as escadas para a ponte, ela se sentiu como a Arqueira mais privilegiada de Azeroth. Ela seria a nova representante dos Farstriders em Undercity.

 

**Cubículo quarto de Imladris – War Quarter.**

 

A clériga abriu a porta cantarolando uma música e rindo por Oxkhar se mostrar todo importante e imponente com sua fantasia de pirata fajuto na frente do grupo de Farstriders lá em cima, mas ao ver Aelthalyste tentando possuir o corpo de Sorena, ela deu um grito de assombro. Uma mão fria e esverdeada tapou sua boca com delicadeza e falou ao seu ouvido.

– Derris está aqui. – disse Sylvanas Windrunner apenas, soltando a clériga devagar e esperando ela retomar o controle.

– M-mas... O que está...? – e lembrando-se das maneiras, reverenciou a Rainha com respeito. – Uma boa noite Vossa Majestade... As festividades do Hallow’s End foram um sucesso... – tentando arrumar a bagunça em seu quarto e jogando livros dentro do closet ou enfiando por debaixo da cama. Depois foi a sua Mestra em transe repousando de tanto e tantos instantes no corpo trêmulo de Sorena Atwood. – O que houve? – colocando a mão livre na testa da amiga.

– A presença de Derris está incorporada nela há horas. Não quer deixá-la voltar. – Imladris fez menção de purificar a aura de Sorena, mas Sylvanas chiou em reprovação.

– Já tentamos. Não funcionou. – disse apenas. A Rainha estava atrás da porta, braços cruzados e roupa muito bem arrumada. Imladris não pode se mover por alguns segundos ao vislumbrar como a banshee se vestira exatamente do mesmo jeito que um dia a salvou na Cicatriz Letal quando era pequena.

– Estou tentando expulsá-lo com possessões intrusivas...

– Pode acabar com ela, Mestra... Pela Luz... – acariciando a testa cheia de suor de Sorena. – A alma dela pode nem estar mais ao alcance... – Sylvanas soltou um chiado irritado.

– Maldito...

– Por que Mestre Derris faria isso...? Ele sabia dos riscos de possuir o corpo de alguém que ainda possui alma... – a Rainha desviou o olhar para uma estante. – Ainda mais a Sorena que é sensível a essas manifestações... – pegando as mãos da mais nova e testando algumas magias de cura.

– Dama Sombria... – Aelthalyste levitou até perto de Sylvanas. – Precisamos fazer algo antes que...

– Se ele ousar fazer o que eu estou pensando... – ela confessou em um sussurro bravo. – Chame Cyssa. – Aelthalyste passou pela parede e deixou Imladris com a Rainha. Um silêncio desconfortável pairou sobre o cubículo. A clériga praguejava para si mesma pela bagunça que deixara, por sua roupa estar ainda cheia de fiapos brancos por culpa da roupa ridícula de Ox.

– Embaixador Thristan veio com nossa comitiva...

– Eu já o esperava. – respondeu Sylvanas para dentro. E com um suspiro impaciente, ela abriu a porta. – Chame o seu paladino. Ele que vai resolver isso e não Cyssa. – Imladris sentiu como se uma corda invisível houvesse pressionado sua garganta e sua habilidade de falar fora extirpada de seu ser.


	5. Chapter 5

Tem alguma coisa em seu quarto. Alguém. Essa coisa está sempre atrás dela não importa aonde vá. Ela já tentou dormir lá em cima, ou pedir para Ox ficar no chão enquanto não pegava no sono. E doía quando ficava com medo. A coisa parece que está entranhada nas paredes, embrenhada nos móveis, um momentinho só se fechar os olhos e a coisa a agarra e machuca com unhas de ferro. Não é uma sensação boa.

– Sorena? – alguém a chama na escuridão do seu quarto atrás da cozinha da Taverna. – Você está aí? – e ela conhece a voz, mas não consegue ver o rosto. – Fala onde você está? – a voz é tão calminha e meiga, parece muito com alguém que já conheceu, ela tem certeza disso. E dá uma segurança como ela nunca sentiu na vida! E a faz sentir que os músculos da perna podem levantar da cama. – Sor, me fala onde...?

– Quem está aí?! – ela pergunta e não obtém resposta. Resolve ter coragem. Nunca foi de a sua índole ter isso, mas em algum lugar de sua vida ela teria que fazer alguma coisa, não? – Olá? Quem está...? – e abre a porta de seu quarto. E não há ninguém lá. Só aquele maldito corvo empoleirado em cima do balcão onde serviam as bebidas. Ela tenta enxotá-lo, mas ele só se afasta alguns passos. – Olá? Alguém aí? – e uma vasilha de ferro cai na cozinha e ela segue o barulho instintivamente. - É Primms! – ela exclama vendo a figura atarracada do cozinheiro da Taverna do Sol. – Hey Primms, você acordou cedo hoje hein? – ela diz com um suspiro de alívio. Como é bom ver que a realidade não é tão distorcida assim como ela imaginava que seria. Ele se vira lentamente e algo estranho está cheirando no caldeirão de sopa. Um braço decepado. – Primms? – ele se move lentamente, indo em sua direção. Na mesa de abater carne está o corpo dilacerado de um garoto mensageiro. Ela quase tropeça na cabeça decepada do menino assassinado. Pegando uma garrafa de vinho ali na estante, ela corre para longe do cozinheiro morto-vivo. – Papai!! Papai!! – ela grita e não recebe resposta nenhuma. – Ox!! Oxkhar!! – contornando a mesa principal da taverna e se deparando com todos mortos. Todos. Amigos, colegas, clientes, viajantes. – Não... não...

– Encontre-me na caverna de cristal... – a coisa que a persegue sussurra em seu ouvido, ela se vira bruscamente e abre a porta principal da Taverna. Seu irmão chega em sua típica armadura da missão.

– Oh Ox!! Ox, você chegou graças a Luz!! – o abraçando como nunca. Mas algo também está errado. Oxkhar faz um ruído gutural e a pega com mãos pegajosas. – Não!! Não!! – dentes quebrados e cheios de sangue e podridão chegam bem perto de seu rosto, ela quebra a garrafa no rosto dele. Em desespero e trêmula, ela sai da taverna e se encontra no meio da encruzilhada da estrada para Stormwind. Todos estão mortos. Todos. E todos eles estão indo em sua direção em passos lentos e arrastados. Ela reconhece um dos rostos, o desespero toma conta de seus músculos e faz de tudo para não desmaiar, mas o seu grito é alto e doentio. Seu coração bate na garganta e sufoca boa parte do resto do grito, ela não sabe para onde ir, o que fazer, como proceder. Ela não quer mais usar o poder dos feiticeiros, não quer controlar mortos, não quer fazer a coisa errada para conseguir o resultado certo. – Por favor... Alguém... Alguém me ajuda...!! – e a sensação da coisa atrás dela aumenta quando ela desvia de um grupo particular de mortos-vivos. Todos os mercadores que negociou em Dalaran. Até o anão carrancudo que a chamou de  _manajunkie_. O goblin astuto que quis trocar uma bolsa de parafusos por uma ninharia. Alguém a tocou no ombro e ela gritou novamente. Sua tia Vereesa. Seus primos pequenininos, seu avô Theridion, sua mãe Artemísia e por tudo que ela mais odiava no mundo, ela... Sempre ela... – Sai de perto de mim!! Sai!! – ela os afastou com empurrões e chutes desajeitados. O grupo de mortos-vivos está fechando o cerco, ela empurra-os novamente, se livra por um triz do ataque. A estrada é íngreme e vai para a capital de sua nação. Pelo caminho há mortos-vivos. Todos a olham, a perseguem, a querem. Entrar na cidade seria inteligente? Ela está desordenada demais para colocar algum plano em ação. Coça a cabeça, olha para as mãos. Estão esfoladas, unhas quebradas cheias de terra, vermes incrustados entre a pele e ossos.

– Encontre-me na caverna de cristal... – diz a voz novamente e ela roda nos calcanhares tentando descobrir da onde vem. – Por que me deixastes aqui, Myrtae...?

– Meu nome é Sorena!! – ela grita para o nada. – É Sorena!! É Sorena!!

 

Uma Caverna de Cristal. Bem, não era o que eu esperava ver...

A cabeça de murloc da Sor sempre foi confusa pra mim, mas isso aqui parece ordeiro demais. E olha só! Tem instruções nas paredes!

– Dois passos pra direita, dois pra direita, dois pra esquerda... – e eu vou seguindo como uma tola, mas logo percebo que estou fazendo passos de valsa e não seguindo para um lugar específico. Olho para meus pés descalços e percebo que estou com roupas de dormir. Mas que coisa! Há um minuto atrás eu estava no meu quarto em Undercity, com a Suprema Rainha Banshee me visitando e a Sorena desacordada. Pediram para chamar a Paladina Cyssa. Eu odiei a idéia. Cavaleiros do Sangue são tão... insuportáveis! E incompetentes! E nem sabem o que querem realmente! Então minha Dama Sombria pediu para chamar o Ox e eu fui chamá-lo. Mesmo isso sendo uma péssima idéia. Mesmo sabendo que não iria dar certo, mesmo que...

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – pergunta um gato preto passando por ali. E tem a voz de Sorena.

– Sor, é você?

– Sou... Por que o espanto?

– Você é um gato.

– Eu gosto de gatos... – e um fantoche esquisito de liche corre pelo chão da caverna de Cristal gritando algo como “Walla walla bang bang”... Começo a achar que minha melhor amiga é louca. Louca mesmo! – Você vai mesmo ir lá? – o gato Sorena desliza no chão com destreza e engancha em minha perna. Eu a pego e sinto que seu peso é horrível de se agüentar.

– O que você andou comendo? Kodos e Olifantes?! – eu brinco tentando carregá-la como posso.

– Minha dieta é bem balanceada... Ratos... Insetos... Frangotes...

– Fran-o quê?! – eu pergunto nem sabendo o que é um Frangote.

– Você vai mesmo ir lá?! – pergunta a Sorena-gato. Eu a deixo no chão porque minhas costas doem com esse peso absurdo.

– Ir aonde, oras?!

– No Trono Congelado. – e o gato sai correndo com um chiado assustado. Alguém muito grande e forte o pega pela pelugem. Eu corro para impedir. Estamos nos Portões de Silvermoon?!

– Último desejo, Windrunner...?

– Uma morte limpa... e rápida... – oh minha luz... Não é isso que eu quero ver!! Não mesmo!! Apronto o meu melhor feitiço atordoante, mas percebo que estou com roupa de dormir. Pijamas, na verdade. E a vergonha me assola como uma mão invisível. E enquanto me preocupo com coisa tão ínfima e estúpida, eu presencio. E é horrível de se descrever. E de se mexer depois que a espada retorna com sangue de minha Rainha.

– Você terá bem mais que isso, Windrunner... – eu fecho meus olhos e tento focalizar o meu espírito para lutar contra aquele profanador!! – Viverá para sempre... comigo? – a voz e o cenário muda.

– Ox...? – eu pergunto tolamente. Será que é um daqueles sonhos malucos que não conseguimos colocar em ordem?

– Você está bem? Demorou para eu te achar... – ele me abraça e eu me sinto mais confiante. Tudo nele me faz querer ser bem mais do que eu sou. E pela Luz que me ilumina, como isso é bom!

– O que está acontecendo aqui? – eu olho ao redor e vejo a Sala do Trono. Como sempre foi, cheia de gente e movimentada. Apenas por dois detalhinhos. Sem Lorde Varimathras, sem minha Rainha. Eu enterro meu rosto no pescoço de Ox e choro como uma criança abandonada no meio de um turbilhão de ossos e terra escura e coberta de sangue espirrados pelos corpos dilacerados de seus próprios pais enquanto sua irmã mais velha sai correndo sem prestar atenção em você. - Mas que diabos eu estou pensando nisso?! – eu grito soltando de Oxkhar e percebendo que ele está imóvel.

– Encontre-me na caverna de cristal. – alguém que conheço bem.

– Mestre Derris pode pelo amor da Luz parar de incomodar a Sorena? Ela está ficando fraca!

– Immie, me salve!! – Oxkhar está se partindo em milhares de fragmentos cristalinos e cortantes diante de meus olhos!!

– Calma, Ox, é só um sonho! Pense em coisas boas e acontece! – eu tento falar, mas ele já virou uma trilha de cacos cortantes. Não me pergunte por que eu resolvi apanhar cada caco e colocá-los nos bolsos de meus pijamas. Subo as escadas da Sala do Trono e sinto falta de Lorde Varimathras ali comandando os Deathstalkers, colocando ordem na cidade, ordenando relatórios sobre nossos avanços na diplomacia e na ciência. Os cacos de Ox pulam de meus pijamas quanto levo um susto horrível com um bufão sem graça que apareceu de uma caixa enorme em cima da mesinha que nossa Dama Sombria usa para assinar papéis. Ele ri medonhamente e tem algum mecanismo estragado, porque não pára de subir e descer de dentro da caixa. – Por que um bufão estaria fazendo aqui...? – eu pergunto tentando fechar a maldita caixa irritante, mas ele continua entrando e saindo e logo sua risada se torna abafada. Ele está comendo pão com banana?! – Okay... Já estou cansada!! Dá para dizer logo o que isso significa? – eu pergunto ao fantoche repulsivo. Ele apenas mastiga o pão com banana.

– Eles todos vão morrer... – ele cantarola horrivelmente. – E ninguém poderá fazer nada... – eu fecho a caixa e jogo longe lá na frente que caia e quebre finalmente. Silêncio, como é bom escutá-lo. Droga! Ainda estou de pijamas?! Saio correndo da Sala do Trono e encontro o caminho para meu quarto no War Quarter. Assim poderei trocar de roupas...

– O que parece justo é que saibamos odiar aqueles que, bem apuradas as coisas, tenham merecido a nossa indignação. – Certo... Essa voz eu não conheço. E já estou em outro lugar de novo? Nossa, como aqui é lindo...!

– Windrunner Spire...? – eu me admiro com o teto em forma de abóbada com detalhes tão vivos até o começo das paredes. Os ramos de roseiras cercam as janelas como cortinas, há detritos no chão e eu desvio de alguns móveis quebrados, mas eu não lembro daqui estar tão limpo e habitável. Um vulto passa pela janela e se entranha nas roseiras. Uma forma humanóide recolhe pétalas e as joga sobre minha cabeça. Eu estou de vestido de noiva, não mais de pijamas. – Oh, obrigada... Que gentil... – e lá fora há uma festa enorme que se estende até a praia. Os ramos em forma de alguma coisa me empurram para fora e no terraço do Windrunner Spire está acontecendo um casamento. O meu casamento?! Sinto ser puxada para o altar sem mover meus pés! – Pela Luz! Mas o que está acontecendo?! – e o meu noivo é Mestre Derris?! Éca! – Opa, espere aí um minuto! Eu não vou casar com você!

– O que parece justo é que saibamos odiar aqueles que, bem apuradas as coisas, tenham merecido a nossa indignação... – ele diz enquanto coloca a aliança em meu dedo anular. E estranhamente é o anel que a nossa Dama Sombria usa para selar as cartas.

– Eu não vou casar com você! Sai pra lá!! – eu o empurro, e sou ajudada por alguém. Oxkhar!

– Hey tira a mão da minha noiva! – e é tão lindinho quando ele me protege, não que eu precise disso, sei cuidar muito bem de mim mesma. Mestre Derris puxa uma espada enorme e vira o Krassus! – Pela minha Mestra! Vão brigar de novo?! – eu aperto o pulso de Ox e dou um soco certeiro no maldito paladino. – Eu não vou me casar com você, seu chato!

– Mas minha flor de meu jardim de Inverno... – e ele chora com o nariz quebrado. Não sei o que é mais deplorável. Não era pra eu estar em algum sonho maluco da Sorena, por que então estou casando no Windrunner Spire?

– Ela está lá dentro! E não quer sair! – Oxkhar me avisa com urgência, eu levanto a barra de meu imenso vestido de noiva (E nossa, acertaram o bordado que eu queria!!) e corro de volta para o andar térreo. Sorena está lá, curiosamente observando um Elfo do Sangue pesquisador de Ghostlands. Esse particularmente era o triste exemplo de como o abuso de magia acabava com a gente. Hey, espere aí? Eu disse “a gente”? É “eles”! Eu não sou uma Elfa do sangue, jamais!

– O que quer? – disse o elfo decrépito rispidamente. – Nunca viu um maldito Elfo do Sangue na sua frente?! – e a Sorena se acua no chão como um animalzinho ferido. Por que ela está se lembrando disso?

– Sor, querida... Você está bem...? – eu pergunto me abaixando e pegando sua mão. Está gelada e mordida. Ela virou um de nós, um Abandonado. Mas como?! – Sorena, olha pra mim vai? Você está sofrendo? Me diz...

– Ficar juntos como uma família... – ela repetia balbuciando, saliva esverdeada escorrendo pelo canto dos lábios. – Como uma família... – e ela estende um tapete vermelho com o brasão de Silvermoon no chão.

– Sorena, me fala o que está acontecendo...? – eu a sacudo de leve para ver se ela sai daquele estado. Alguém se deita no tapete. É senhor Hrodi igualmente atacado pela Praga. Ela o enrola cuidadosamente e o coloca em um canto da sala como se fosse um embrulho normal. Sangue e vermes escapam pela abertura do tapete. – Sor, minha amiga! Acorda! Isso é só um pesadelo!

– Sylvanas, deixe de besteira! – alguém grita atrás de mim. Sorena não percebe a movimentação na sala, na verdade tudo está como se nunca houvesse sido invadido. A nossa Dama Sombria passa por mim como era em vida. Uniforme dos Farstriders em coloração mais escura, a capa tão longa que vai até o chão e o arco tão bem feito para as mãos dela.

– Tenho que ir... Os Farstriders me esperam... – ela fala jogando os cabelos prateados para trás e ajeitando o capuz na cabeça.

– Uma família deve ser... – repete Sorena, e eu não sei mais o que faço! Se vejo esse diálogo maluco, ou se tento acordá-la! Oxkhar se deita no tapete.

– Ox, sai daí! Vai ajudar no pesadelo doentio da sua irmã?! – eu reclamo escandalizada, mas ele não move um músculo.

– É assim que tem que ser, Immie... – ele fala apenas e Sorena o enrola no tapete e o coloca perto do embrulho de Hrodi.

– Mas que maldição!! – eu esbravejo querendo bater no Mestre Derris. – Você é o culpado disso, seu imprestável!!

– Que história é essa de não participar de meu casamento?!

– Lor’themar recebeu notícias de Zul’Aman e eu não vou deixar um ataque eminente a Floresta Eversong acontecer para me vestir de princesinha e fingir bons modos.

– Era o meu casamento!! – o grito de Mestre Derris é angustiado. Como se alguém tivesse tirado algo muito importante dele.

– E daí?! – o questionamento de minha Dama Sombria vem em mesma intensidade e emoção.

– Você é ridícula Sylvanas... – diz alguém que não conheço, mas pelo porte e a cor dos olhos deve ser Alleria. E ela se deita no tapete que Sorena enrola repetidamente.

– Está com ciúmes?! – Mestre Derris é tão rude! Eu tento sair do lugar, mas meu vestido de noiva está um peso só! Meus sapatos parecem grudados ao chão.

– Ora, faça-me o favor... E saia da minha frente! – ela grita de volta bem no rosto do antigo Mestre Derris. Ele a pega pelo braço e a abraça.

– Você está com ciúmes por quê?

– Sylvos, me largue, estou avisando!

– Sylvanas, eu te amo muito, por favor pare com isso... – ele sussurra e a Dama Sombria encolhe os braços. Pela Luz, ela chora!!

– Você vai me deixar... Vai sim...

– Não é assim... – o outro a conforta. Meu coração se torna em geléia porque é emocionante. E vê-la sofrer é como um martírio pra mim. Ela que sofreu tanto por nós! Ela não merece isso! Mestre Derris, seu crápula!! – Eu ficarei aqui até a situação acalmar...

– Você não vai mais gostar de mim... – eu faria qualquer coisa no mundo pra acalmar a Dama Sombria nesse momento. Ela parece tão... solitária!

– Syl, você é a minha irmã, eu não vou te deixar nunca... Confie em mim, sim?

– Como uma família... – minha atenção se volta para Sorena enrolando outra pessoa. Uma senhora elfa sem os olhos e mordidas no braço. Um rapazinho espera a sua vez com ansiedade.

– Vamos, as raízes de pimenta me disseram que vai chover! E muito! – diz ele se deitando no novo tapete depois que Sorena arrasta a senhora-embrulho para o canto. Ela faz o mesmo com ele e espera novamente, seus olhos encontram os meus. É a vez de Mestre Derris se deitar e colocar-se em posição de morto, com os braços cruzados no peito.

– Encontre-me na caverna de cristal, sim? – a minha amiga perturbada concorda e o enrola. Ela não chora, não demonstra emoção alguma, apenas faz. Arrasta o embrulho e deixa-o ali no canto que os outros estão. O da senhora elfa e do rapazinho das raízes de pimenta se contorcem violentamente. Logo o de Mestre Derris também apresenta o mesmo comportamento.

– Sorena, acorde? – eu peço acariciando o rosto doentio dela. Ela tem veias negras saindo dos pulmões e subindo pela garganta.

– Não posso Immie... Eu tenho que fazer isso... Pela família... Como uma família...

– Último desejo, Windrunner...? – mas que maravilha!! Eu fecho meus olhos e tapo meus ouvidos, eu não quero escutar, eu não quero escutar, eu não posso escutar...

– Uma morte limpa... e rápida...

– Família... uma família... – e quando abro meus olhos para espiar o que aconteceu com o resto da cena, é minha Rainha deitada no tapete, mas Sorena não se moveu para a enrolar. Seu semblante é de dúvida e temor. Ela não sabe o que fazer. Ela tem medo sobre o que fazer.

– Você tem que... – diz Nossa Rainha, uma lágrima escorre pelo rosto morto de minha amiga. Ela nega com a cabeça várias e várias vezes. Os embrulhos contorcionistas urram com ferocidade. A Praga que assolou seus corpos pede por refeições. E eu sou a única viva aqui dentro, não? – Myrtae, você tem que fazer isso... Ficar juntos como uma família, lembra?

– Não... não... não... não... – Sorena se encolhe abraçando a si mesma e balança para frente e para trás. – Fogo e chamas... fogo... fogo e chamas...

– Sorena, acorda, por favor!! – eu a chacoalho como posso. Um barulho ensurdecedor vem lá do terraço, uma espada aparece brilhante em uma aura gelada e azulada. Ele de novo, não!!

– Frostmourne tem fome!! – ele grita e eu me coloco na frente das duas. Minha Rainha está encolhida, puxando o tapete para cima dela para se esconder.

– Dá o fora que seu lugar não é aqui!! – eu estou realmente me sentindo a melhor clériga de Azeroth, meu livro de orações está a tira-colo, meu cajado na minha mão. Não me importo se esse patife me matar, mas ele nunca mais vai machucar as pessoas que eu amo. – Afaste-se ou vai comer poeira e terra úmida do seu túmulo!! – eu vocifero e desconheço minhas forças. Um raio brota do cajado e o atinge pesadamente no peito. Ele recua alguns passos, mas continua avançando.

– Cada flecha que você atira será cada segundo que irei parar de te torturar, nobre Windrunner... – flechas começam a aparecer na couraça que é sua armadura. Pela Luz, como ele é alto... Não é possível um homem normal ficar desse tamanho após tanto tempo... – E saiba que farei coisas terríveis com você, sua miserável elfa...

– Por cima do meu cadáver!!! – eu grito e avanço nele com um golpe ridículo de cajado. Sinto as mãos poderosas dele agarrarem minha cintura e me erguerem do chão.

– Último desejo, Windrunner...?

– Uma morte limpa... e rápida... – repete minha Rainha deitada no tapete. Sorena a enrola em seu ritual macabro e repetitivo.

– Sorena!! É só um sonho!! Acorda de uma vez!! – e sinto meu corpo sendo esmigalhado pela força da compressão da mão de Arthas Menethil, o desgraçado.

 

– Immie, calma! Eu estou aqui!! – o ex-paladino não entendeu porque a noiva se agarrou a ele quando aplicaram a cura máxima nela.

– Tire ela de lá... Tire ela de lá pelo amor que vocês têm a luz... – ela balbuciou.

– Tirar ela da onde? – perguntou uma voz conhecida. A curandeira Mary Edras pousou as mãos na testa de Sorena e irradiou uma aura protetora.

– Mãe...? – balbuciou Sorena fechando bem os olhos.

– Descanse querida... – a Dama Sombria continuava ali no quarto espiando a cena. Suas unhas cravaram nas palmas da mão pelo esforço de não ceder novamente. Não ser fraca, não voltar atrás. Havia muitos que dependiam dela para tentar isso.

– Deixe-me cuidar do resto... – a Rainha Banshee se ajoelhou ao chão e com a ponta do dedo indicador fez um círculo de pura energia com símbolos que Imladris já conhecia. Era um círculo de proteção contra as Sombras. Ninguém que usasse algum tipo de magia sombria poderia se aproximar. Oxkhar pegou o corpo mole da irmã e verificou sua temperatura.

– Ela está com febre... Kali dizia que ela sofria uns ataques em Silvermoon... Estaria ela com a Nova Praga como meu pai? – o ex-paladino perguntou inquisidoramente para a Rainha ao chão. – Exijo resposta, Rainha dos Abandonados! Se minha irmã morrer em minhas mãos, eu não me importarei com as conseqüências ao vingá-la...! – Imladris segurou-se bem no noivo e tapou sua boca.

– Não fala isso por favor, por favor... – pediu ela chorosa, encostando a cabeça nas costas dele.

– Parte disso foi culpa minha... Eu admito... – disse Sylvanas levantando. Acariciou o rosto pálido da sobrinha e rasgou levemente a manga esquerda do manto que ela usava. As marcas das tatuagens estavam ali, pulsando na pele como se quisessem sair para o exterior. – Reconhece isso? – perguntou para Aelthalyste, a mestre de Imladris fechou os olhos em desagrado.

– Maldito seja...

– O quê...? O quê?! – perguntou Oxkhar confuso olhando bem as informações dadas pela irmã nas tatuagens improvisadas. Números, dias, iniciais. Um círculo com alguns símbolos perto do cotovelo.

– Derris a convenceu a ter contato total com o Além... Ele permitiu isso a uma feiticeira novata... – explicou Sylvanas. – As datas estão relacionadas, quando eu a possuí estão aqui... – mostrando algumas datas feitas com algum objeto rude, uma ponta de agulha ou uma adaga fina. – Essas são de eventos particulares...

– A data do meu aniversário...? – Ox se aproximou do braço da irmã. – Dia em que papai ficou pela primeira vez doente... Essa aqui foi quando eu tinha 11 anos...

– O que aconteceu exatamente?

– Nada de especial, estávamos em Darkshire na época. Papai estava em uma missão para a Ordem e fomos para lá enquanto ele ajudava o vilarejo...

– Darkshire... – murmurou Mary Edras. – Foi aonde fui encontrada por Mestre Derris...

– A senhora é humana? – perguntou Oxkhar surpreso, Sylvanas tateava o braço da sobrinha. – Que datas são essas...? – indicando algumas datas preenchidas com letras pequenas e tremidas.

– Olha só... – Imladris sorriu encostada em Oxkhar. – Ilak... é o nome da Kali detrás pra frente... – para uma marca bem pequenininha no meio das costas da mão, circulada por outros números e datas. Sylvanas segurava o colar achado de sua irmã Alleria, agora pendurado em seu pescoço. Saindo sem dizer palavra alguma, ela atravessou o War Quarter depressa, Aelthalyste espiou com a cabeça passava pela porta aberta. Oxkhar percebia agora no quarto de Immie.

– Você dormia aqui?

– Eu vivi aqui… - respondeu a clériga sem muita paciência para perguntas do tipo.

– Por que você tem um desenho do Warchief Thrall pregado na parede? – ele perguntou rindo um pouco do quadro emoldurado com a figura do líder de Orgrimmar feito em grafite e assinado por um Abandonado de Brill.

– E-e-ele é... o warchief Thrall oras! – ela respondeu sem saber o que falar. Sorena se remexeu na cama e tapou o rosto com a mão esquerda.

– Cadê seus livros de orações e meditação...? – Aelthalyste fez uma cara de asco para o ex-paladino sem ele ver.

– N-não temos isso aqui, Ox... Não aprendi as mesmas coisas que os clérigos costumam estudar...

– E foi muito bem ensinada, caso queira saber! – disse a banshee com uma pontinha de indignação. Sorena gemeu de dor e segurou o lado de sua cintura, Imladris voltou-se para ela.

– O que foi agora, mocinha...? – Oxkhar circulou o pequeno cubículo e percebeu melhor na decoração espalhada. Nas estandes tocos de velas vermelhas, tinteiros com penas cheias de teias de aranha, caveiras em miniatura servindo de castiçal para outras velas. Livros de Necromancia, Anatomia Humanóide, Histórias de terror, Contos do folclore humano, Cultivo de cogumelos e vegetais, outros livros com as lombadas apagadas, arrancadas ou encapadas. O armário que ia do chão a parede estava entreaberto.

– Tá doendo… - reclamou Sorena se encolhendo e cobrindo bem a costela fraturada com a mão marcada. Imladris aplicou uma magia de cura instantânea e esperou o resultado. A elevação arroxeada que estava ali há semanas foi sumindo conforme o sangue voltava a circular direito no machucado. Um barulho longo assustou a clériga. Aelthalyste balançou a cabeça e bateu a mão na testa.

– Você vai se casar com esse palerma? – perguntou a banshee translúcida. Oxkhar estava totalmente coberto por peças de roupas de Immie e lençóis de cama e toalhas.

– Foi mal... – ele disse tirando as peças em cima de sua cabeça e algumas caídas em seu ombro. Uma peça em particular o fez parar estagnado no lugar. Imladris correu no mesmo e recolheu tudo e jogou dentro do armário e fechou com uma força violenta. – Era...?

– Fora do meu quarto. – disse ela friamente. Ele saiu de cabeça baixa, mas ao atravessar a porta do quarto, ela suspirou de alívio e olhou para dentro do armário.

– É o que sempre falei... Começa com elogios, chocolates, beijinhos e agrados. Aí depois querem entrar no seu quarto e fuçar na sua gaveta de peças íntimas!

– Mestra... Por favor...

– Homens! Todos iguais! Um deles me matou sabia?

– Sim, senhora eu sei disso... – ela suspirou novamente.

– Você está doidinha por ele não?

– Precisamos discutir isso agora? Olha só o estado da Sor... – a garota elfa colocara a mão no rosto como se quisesse proteger de algo.

– Ele é um paladininho folgado que só quer roubar o seu coração, usá-lo e jogá-lo fora! Acha mesmo que um humano vai ter verdadeiros sentimentos por nós? Eles nos odeiam!

– Ele é diferente... – ela falou baixinho. A Mestra a circulou por alguns momentos.

– Menina, me diga o que está acontecendo com você?

– E-eu não sei ainda! Eu fico toda mole e tonta quando estou perto dele! E depois que ele me pediu em casamento...

– Ele te pediu em casamento?!

– Eu ia falar, eu ainda não aceitei...

– E vai aceitar?!

– E-eu não sei! – se sentando ao lado de Sorena e colocando a cabeça entre as mãos. – Fico tão confusa quando ele está por perto e completamente perdida quando ele não está! E tudo aqui dentro funciona como se eu tivesse levado um choque elétrico! – Imladris segurava sua própria gola como se estivesse estrangulada. – E minha cabeça está uma bagunça! Imagino coisas e situações e meu futuro e... e... Não era pra ser assim, era?

– Pelas Trevas que nos protegem… Você realmente está apaixonada… - a banshee confirmou. – Era só o que me faltava! Esse marmajo vai te atrasar em seus estudos! Fazer da sua vida um inferno! E que a Luz te proteja, vai te dar filhos? – Imladris ficou pensativa por um momento e depois confirmou com a cabeça.

– O que eu faço?

– Eu posso matá-lo bem rápido. E escondo o corpo em um lugar que ninguém saberá. – a mestra disse sem emoção alguma, Imladris riu alto e tentou a abraçar, mas passou por ela. – Era só o que me faltava! Minha única e melhor aprendiz apaixonada!


	6. Chapter 6

**Quadra dos Ladinos.**

 

Mary Edras percebeu na tristeza do rapaz humano que andava para lá e para cá, roendo a unha do polegar e cabeça baixa.

– Posso ajudar em alguma coisa, pirata...? – a curandeira estava fantasiada de druida com uma cabeça de falcão adornando seu capuz. Penas improvisadas cobriam parte das mangas largas e o capuz. O manto que a vestia era cinzento escuro e em algumas parte furta-cor.

– Oh, ahn... não obrigada... Senhora trocou de roupa rápido hein?

– Oh sim! Daqui a pouco começa o Grande Final...

– Do quê?

– Do Hallow’s End! Quando nossa Rainha Banshee faz o discurso do Ano para lembrarmos-nos de nosso dever como Abandonados.

– Parece legal...

– Vocês pensam que são só doces e travessuras? – ajeitando o capuz e pegando seu jarro em forma de abóbora assustadora. Uma vela vermelha dentro dela fazia a figura cadavérica de Mary Edras se tornar uma sombra segurando a lamparina improvisada. – Quer me acompanhar, rapaz? – ele ficou acanhado e olhou para a porta aberta do cubículo de Immie. – Um de meus olhos não está mais aqui. Preciso de uma ajudinha nas escadas entre a Quadra da Venda e Troca...

– Ahn... sim... eu a ajudo… - segurando bem o braço dado pela curandeira. Caminharam lentamente até sumirem de vista.

 

**Quadra da Guerra.**

 

– O Grande Final começará daqui a pouco... – disse Aelthalyste verificando as pálpebras de Sorena.

– N-não posso ir! Deixá-la aqui sozinha?! – Alguém bateu a porta com receio, era Kalindorane segurando sua mochila de viagem.

– Pediram para eu vir aqui conversar com a clériga Imladris...? Achei você! – sorriu a arqueira.

– Outra moradora? – Aelthalyste saiu impaciente. – Te espero lá em cima, menina! E sem “mas”!

– Mas...! – Imladris tentou protestar, mas a banshee havia sumido. Ela cobriu a cabeça novamente e ficou olhando para Sorena.

– Hey, deixa isso comigo. Tou sabendo da festinha lá em cima... – Kali cutucou Immie e a pediu para sair.

– Mas ela acabou de se recuperar de uma possessão e...

– Acredite clériga. Sei lidar com coisas bem piores que isso... – e indicando a porta. – Vai lá e faça sua parte, você é a Embaixadora de Undercity não?

– S-sim... Mas ela está muito fraca e...

– Ela vai ficar aí dormindo?

– Bem, em teoria sim... A experiência é exaustiva e drena muita energia da pessoa envolvida... Pode ser que ela acorde daqui há dias ou sei lá... Talvez nunca acorde... Estou com medo... – Kali segurou Imladris pelos ombros e ajeitou o chapéu de abóbora nela.

– Eu cuido da encrenqueira. Você sobe. Se alguma coisa mudar, eu corro atrás de você, sim? Ela vai ficar bem... – Imladris ficou alguns minutos pensando, sempre com o olhar em Sorena se remexendo em sua cama. Tentou pensar em algo para resolver a situação, mas havia o seu posto como Embaixadora e a pequena discussão com Ox. Teria que subir de qualquer maneira.

– Se ela fazer qualquer coisa além de dormir, me chama! - correndo para fora, mas voltou logo depois. – Qualquer coisa mesmo!! A coisa foi grave antes de você chegar! Tipo... – gesticulando inutilmente para explicar rápido. – Coisas bizarras!! – Kali gesticulou para ela ir embora. Imladris foi finalmente. Kali deixou suas coisas no chão e tirou o casaco que usava. Ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama e procurou pelo braço machucado de Sorena, escolheu o dedo anular e tirou um fino anel prateado com uma pedra opaca e colocou em seu dedo. Quase que imediatamente as marcas enegrecidas por magia foram sumindo e a vermelhidão das tatuagens cicatrizando. Algumas viraram apenas pequenas elevações na pele, outras mais fundas ficaram com a mesma forma, mas não tão feridas.

– Sempre achei que esse anel contra possessões iria servir pra alguma coisa que prestasse nessa vida... – se ajeitando na cama para abraçar o corpo encolhido de Sorena.

 

A multidão encheu o pequeno espaço do lado de fora nas ruínas de Lordaeron. Todos sentiam a mesma sensação de anso atrás, quando foram libertados do poder estrangulador do rei Lich, quando Sylvanas Windrunner dera o livre-arbítrio para qualuqer um e como nenhum dali escolhera outro caminho a não ser seguir a dama Sombria, a Rosa Negra dos Abandonados, sua única e sempre Rainha. O grande espantalho que ficava no centro da rupina, onde fora uma fonte de água cristalina, agora destruída e cheia de limo e vegetação rasteira, a tocha especialmente feita para a cerimônia pousada a alguns metros dele, a pira feita pelo Culto das Sombras Esquecidas para louvar ao dia e seus participantes. A Rainha Banshee se aproximou da fonte e do espantalho e tomou a tocha em suas mãos. Com seus próprios poderes de feiticeira, uma chama esverdeada tomou conta da ponta da tocha e labaredas da mesma intensidade sapiram da pira ao seu lado.

– Vai começar...!! – disse Imladris empolgada e chegando aos tropeços o mais perto que poderia. Seu olhar encontrou instintivamente ao de Oxkhar e ele tentou sorrir como pode, mas a clériga ainda estava abalada pelo que acontecera minutos antes. E a caminhada na cabeça de Sorena fora tão confusa!! Mas era assim que deveria ser, passear pelos pensamentos insanos da melhor amiga a fizera ter convicção de quem ela era e aquela noite simbolizava absolutamente tudo que ela buscava ser todos os dias para os Abandonados.

– Crianças da Noite, escutem bem o Chamado de sua Rainha! – Sylvanas anunciou com sua voz espectral e alta. - Estou aqui junto a vocês em celebração da mais importante das noites – a noite em que nós os Abandonados nos livramos finalmente da opressão de sermos marionetes do Flagelo! – todos que estavam ali (E haviam muitos de diversos lugares) estavam em silêncio completo, apenas o estalar da tocha na mão pálida de Sylvanas e sua voz ecoando nas ruínas da antes Capital dos Reinos do Leste. - Esta é a noite em que nossos inimigos nos teme e eles têm razão em nos temer. Esta é a noite que nós mostramos aos nossos inimigos o que significa ser inimigo dos Abandonados! Nós queimamos a efígie do Espantalho como um simbolo de nossa força contra aqueles que se opuseram aos nossos interesses. Nós nos cobrimos com as cinzas do Espantalho cremado como um símbolo de nossa interminável batalha contra aqueles que algum dia nos escravizou! – alguém empurrou um Tauren de lado e sem querer surrupiou sua bolsinha de moedas. Dando mais um passo espremido para o lado, ela conseguiu pegar uma adaga curvada de um Elfo do sangue e se colocar inocentemente bem na frente da única que a poderia deter ali e agora, mas que não teria coragem de atravessar a multidão e dar-lhe um castigo merecido. - Agora é a hora de balançar Azeroth em suas fundações. Agora é hora de lembrar daquele que algum dia nos escravizou e que nós nunca iremos nos curvar novamente! – a Dama Sombria ateou fogo ao Espantalho e esperou ele se consumir em chamas rapidamente para concluir seu discurso: - Agora é a NOSSA hora! Todo poder aos Abandonados, agora e sempre!! – a multidão saiu do silêncio para uma explosão de palmas, brados de vitória, assovios, e agitação geral. As cinzas do Espantalho cobriam todos que estavam em volta da fonte e como se quisessem se purificar, muitos levatanram as mãos e esfregaram as cinzas em seus rostos e braços. Imladris fez diversos sinais de benções e ajoelhou-se ao chão em direção a sua Rainha e em orações murmuradas pediu pela segurança Dela e de sua cidade. Oxkhar a observou no ritual de louvor e ficou confuso. Mary Edras fazia o mesmo, mas de um jeito diferente, ajoelhada, mas com as mãos e rosto cadavérico para cima, deixando que as cinzas e fumaça entrassem pelos buracos de seus olhos e ouvidos e narinas. Lady Annie levantava as sobrancelhas repetidamente, provocando a fúria de Mistress Carrie do outro lado da multidão em festa. Quando a aracnídea virou-se para ordenar a um de seus escravos para pegar a menina e aprisioná-la novamente, Lady Annie sumiu do campo de vista de todos. Sylvanas ainda segurava a tocha em sua mão, a boca murmurando alguma coisa para o que queimava na pira. Um último gesto foi de tirar um pequenino fantoche de esqueleto parecido com um liche de seu bolso e jogá-lo ao fogo da pira. Aquele bonequinho inofensivo era como Sylvanas e Sylvos mantinham contato direto após tantos anos mortos.

Logo fogos de artifício ecoaram nos céus, fazendo que a atenção de todos se desviassem do outro ritual que sua Rainha fazia. Ela estava se livrando o espírito agonizante de seu irmão Sylvos do corpo de sua única sobrinha de uma vez por todas.

 

Kali despertou de seu devaneio ao ouvir os estampidos dos fogos. Tudo ali embaixo parecia estar a milhares de milhas da superfície, mas mesmo assim o barulho dos fogos ecoava pelos corredores da cidade subterrânea. Sorena choramingava em seu sono perturbado, cobrindo o rosto e às vezes balbuciando para algo ir embora, para deixá-la em paz, para não machucar seu murloc... Kali ria em cada delírio, mas se preocupava com o que a feiticeira sentia. Recebera instruções diretas do senhor Theridion: O anel de livramento de possessões ajudaria Sorena a balancear o incrível poder das Trevas que possuía. Ajudaria ela dormir com mais calma, o mau-humor iria se dissipar, a personalidade dela seria restaurada, não mais influenciável pelos espíritos que ouvia o tempo todo.

– Aí está você... – Kali tirou a mão de Sorena dos olhos e a abaixou para cintura. – Deixe-me ver o seu rosto querida... – se aproximando muito e ficando cara-a-cara com ela. – Eu sei que você não vai gostar de saber disso... Que vai se morder de raiva por saber que seu planinho deu certo... – e afastando algumas mechas que escapavam das orelhas da mais nova, ela revelou: - Eu sou a sua arqueira, não sou? Não era comigo que sempre sonhava? Pois eu estou aqui e agora não irei mais te deixar porque é assim que deve ser... – beijando de leve os lábios da elfa moribunda. – Assim que deve ser Myrtae... Só eu e você, é como deve ser...

 

**Apotecário dia seguinte.**

 

– Então não era você? – Lady Annie interrompeu o silêncio de sua interlocutora. A elfa com aspecto doentio estava coberta por um lençol grosso e tremelicava de frio.

– Na-não... – Lady Annie estava ainda trancada na jaula no Apotecário vazio. - Alguém que já deixou o prédio. – e suspirando profundamente e sentindo suas costelas doerem intensamente, ela voltou: - Lady Annie...?

– Arram...

– É um nome incomum.

– Eu escolhi. Eu não tinha nome na época em que fui deixada lá em Valgarde... – Sorena arrotou sonoramente e cobriu a boca rapidamente. – Eita!

– Desculpa... – pediu com a cara enojada. – Estou tomando um remédio péssimo...

– Tem gosto de quê? – a pergunta foi estranha, mas a feiticeira respondeu imediatamente.

– Parece com sopa de tomate sem sal.

– Éca, ninguém merece... Estão te torturando também?

– Não! É remédio... Peraê! Você está sendo torturada?!

– Tou há duas horas sem comida. Isso sim é tortura!

– Eu te arranjo algo, só preciso esperar a Immie chegar e...

– Myrtae é um bonito nome.

– Não é o meu nome. Sou Sorena. – Lady Annie concordou.

– É uma história boba essa... Eu queria um nome comum, mas que não significasse nada. Aí minha mestra Blood Raven disse que o prefixo “Ann” no linguajar antigo quer dizer “não” ou alguma negação de estado e tudo mais...

– Legal...

– Aí eu juntei as coisas. Annie, algo como “Eu não existo” e um título a altura de minhas habilidades...

– Lady é um bom título...

– Era para irritar a Mistress também... – dando de ombros e mexendo os grilhões em seus pulsos. – Você sabe que toda Mistress tem servos?

– É...?

– E como protocolo, toda Mistress tem que ter um servo especial que é tipo confidente e ajudante e tudo mais?

– Já imagino... – Sorena fungou em um lenço que tirou do bolso da sua calça.

– Aí eu escolhi Lady, porque eu sei que ela nunca iria me fazer de escrava particular...

– Faz sentido.

– Ela ficou enfezada quando soube! Eu tava me escondendo em Howling Fjord, aí decidi ajudar um carinha bem legal. Um Abandonado chamado Capitão Hitchwarren... Ele perdera a tripulação toda por culpa dos Vrykulls e eu sei como lidar com esses panacas muito bem... Aí planejamos de plantar armadilhas ao redor do acampamento deles e pegar o navio dele de volta... – respirando fundo – Deu certo e tudo mais, muita perna de vrykull tostada e gente perneta, mas navio belezinha e a minha recompensa...

– Imagino que tenha sido...

– Oooooh mas pode apostar que sim! Eles me deram a melhor caixa da carga de especiarias vindas daqui. Revendi para um anão de lá por umas coisinhas. Comida na maior parte... E consegui umas informações sobre aqui...

– Undercity é um ótimo lugar para se esconder do mundo...

– Mas você não acha? É lindo! Aqui ninguém em Valgarde vai me achar!

– Mas Mistress Carrie te achou...

– Oh isso foi inevitável... Infelizmente! – e massageando a sua barriga. – Mas algum dia eu vou encontrar a minha mãe e saber que nome eu tenho...

– Isso é que ter esperança... – Sorena se ajeitou no lençol e sentiu sua cabeça pesar.

– Você também fez isso... E conseguiu!

– Quem te contou isso?

– Ahn... Você mesma... mas como a outra pessoa que deixou o prédio... A pessoa me falou como você saiu de Goldshire e tudo mais...

– A pessoa disse algo sobre a Caverna de Cristal?

– Oh sim! – a garota mais nova se lembrou de uma conversa com Derris. – Era onde os Discípulos de Aviana se encontravam...

– Discípulos de quem...? – Sorena se surpreendeu pela revelação. – M-mas quem...?

– Oras... Discípulos de Aviana são mais velhos que qualquer coisa que exista nesse mundo, acho eu... Você não sabe sobre os eles? – Sorena negou vigorosamente. – Pergunta pra sua amiga arqueira...

– O que a Kali tem a ver com isso...?

– Ela faz parte do grupo...


	7. Chapter 7

**Dias depois em Ghostlands.**

 

A luz solar do final da tarde deixava os cabelos de Imladris mais pálidos do que eram. Poderia ser o reflexo do Mar ou do triste pôr-do-sol ali na antiga morada dos Windrunner. Oxkhar roía as unhas de espera do lado de fora do prédio principal da casa dos Windrunner em Ghostlands, ao seu lado estava Theridion e a clériga Artemísia. Sem convidados por assim dizer,a cerimônia era simples e sem tanta pomposidade que Oxkhar via nos castelos de sua antiga terra, como os barões e lordes casavam e faziam festa por dias seguidos. Ele não tinha dinheiro para isso, muito menos em dar festa. Estava completamente moído depois de fazer a limpeza geral no vilarejo. Claro que os Farstriders ajudaram na tarefa difícil de eliminar qualquer ameaça vinda de nerubianos mortos-vivos e soldados do Flagelo. Por incrível que pareça, até Sorena deixou o mau-humor de sempre e eliminou vestígios de espíritos vingativos ali do lugar. Quem ajudara na tarefa “pior” fora o avô dela, o antes feiticeiro Theridion e a dupla havia feito o serviço muito bem.

Nas cadeirinhas de palha e madeira esculpida trazidas de Silvermoon por Eriol e alguns magos com teleporte, os convidados se misturavam entre Elfos do sangue e Abandonados. Um corvo observava a movimentação empoleirado em uma janela do Windrunner Spire. O mesmo corvo que Sorena já vira desde sempre.

– Está apertado...! – reclamou Imladris tentando se ajeitar no vestido de noiva feito por ela mesma e decorado por Sorena. Quem ajeitava o espartilho em seu corpo era a curandeira de Undercity, Mary Edras. Ela sorria bastante com a comoção da elfa e dava conselhos sobre como se portar com tal roupa.

– Respire menos.

– É um belo conselho. – opinou Sorena com uma agulha pendurada nos lábios, ela costurava a barra do vestido com afinco e tomava cuidado para não esquecer nenhum detalhe do bordado prateado que Artemísia trouxera de Dalaran. – Finge ser uma Abandonada e pare de respirar Immie, vai dar certo! – a mais nova riu, mas a cara séria de Imladris a fez se calar com um ruído esquisito com a boca.

– Você parece um cachorro velho fazendo isso...

– Você parece uma bonequinha. – a clériga foi responder, mas teve as costas puxadas para traz com o último puxão no espartilho.

– Machucou querida? – perguntou Mary Edras, mas a clériga estava ocupada demais em manter a respiração suspensa e se acostumar a roupa apertada em seu busto.

– Tudo bem, daqui a pouco ela vai ter que se livrar disso mesmo...

– Quê?! – Imladris exclamou escandalizada.

– Oras! Vai me dizer que você não sabe da onde vêm os meio-elfinhos? – Mary ria das duas na discussão.

– O que você está insinuando Sorena Atwood?!

– Não, Immie, os meio-elfinhos não vieram da plantação de couve... Nem da de alface... E muito menos da cegonha...

– E-e-eu, quer parar com isso?! Está me deixando nervosa!!

– Tudo bem... – Sorena voltou ao seu trabalho e chiou alguma coisa.

– O que foi hein?

– Nada oras...

– Você resmungando quer dizer que está querendo me provocar!

– Isso eu deixo pro meu irmão... Ohohohoho... – a clériga ficou de pálida para vermelha em poucos segundos. Virou-se para o espelho de corpo inteiro que sobrara aos pedaços no Windrunner Spire e se concentrou na cerimônia. Era o dia mais importante de sua vida? Por que então se sentia completamente perdida e desamparada? Por que ninguém a ajudava nessa? Por que raios aquele friozinho na barriga se intensificava quando pensava no depois e não no durante? Sorena começou a rir baixo aos pés dela. – Essa vai ser boa...

– O que vai ser bom?

– Sei lá... – a mais nova sorriu largamente e cinicamente. – Pronto. Barra feita. Agora dê uma voltinha para vermos... – a clériga obedeceu e tentou andar mais ereta possível. O vestido era tão leve na textura que mal sentiu ele no corpo ao andar (Apesar de sentir o busto espremido como se fosse uma fruta embalada com muitas cordas em volta), a tiara igualmente prateada e com uma única pedra enegrecida em seus cabelos arrumados em um coque para cima e o véu que ajeitou com as mãos tremendo no rosto.

– Magnífica... – elogiou a senhora Edras. Sorena tombou a cabeça e ficou com uma careta de quem não gostou.

– O que é?! – perguntou a clériga esganiçadamente.

– Passamos horas e horas aqui te arrumando pra você se livrar disso em menos de 2 segundos? Que desperdício...

– Quer parar de...! – a porta do quarto no segundo andar bateu e era Aelthalyste, sua Mestra em Undercity passando a cabeça translúcida pela porta.

– Vamos logo com isso? Lazarus está praguejando sobre querer ir beber...! – a banshee foi obrigada a parar de falar e observar bem como Imladris estava.

– E-eu já vou Mestra... – por um momento Sorena pensou em ter visto uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto azulado e fantasmagórico da banshee, mas preferiu voltar a sua divagação nada convencional.

– Sério, eu vou ficar muito fula da vida se o Ox rasgar o seu vestido...

– E por que ele rasgaria o meu vestido?! – os olhos de Imladris arregalaram em terror. Sorena caiu no riso e enxotou o corvo da janela.

– Xô, xô criatura alada chata e vil e maléfica e sei lá o que você tanto fica nos vigiando...

– Menina elfa, vamos descer...? – perguntou a senhora Edras pegando a barra do vestido e deixando o caminho livre para Imladris pisar no chão. Sorena guardava seu kit de costura.

– Será que ele vai gostar...? – perguntou Imladris já descendo a rampa para o terraço. Sorena deu uma última olhada em si mesma no espelho quebrado. A última vez que olhara seu reflexo fora antes de entrar em Undercity pela primeira vez em uma fonte de água turva e mesmo assim não achava que a pessoa refletida ali era realmente ela mesma. Suspirou e prendeu os cabelos bem no alto do cocoruto e ajeitou a gola do manto escuro que seu avô Theridion havia lhe dado quando se encontraram. Ele disse que era um dos mantos favoritos de seu pai e realmente era, já que nas mangas havia manchas de óleo e graxa de engenheiro. A roupa cheirava bem depois da super lavagem que deu, mas mesmo assim trazia algo de volta. A saudade. Ousou mirar novamente para o espelho e tirou uma mecha ruiva da frente dos olhos. Por um momento pareceu ver o semblante entediado de seu pai sentado na janela, mas ao virar-se era só o corvo que pousara novamente.

– Você não cansa não?! – ela foi até o parapeito e espantou o pássaro agourento. Da janela conseguiu ver os poucos convidados alvoroçados pela chegada de uma comitiva incomum. A Conselheira Real de Undercity chegava em uma carruagem especial escoltada por guardas elite da cidade e a cavalo por todos que pertenciam ao Culto das Sombras Esquecidas. – É, Immie... Está ficando famosa, hehe... – sussurrou Sorena pra si mesma.

– Ah aí está você! – exclamou Theridion, atrás dele vinha um imp nervoso e praguejante.

– Eu não vou fazer essa baboseira!

– Ora Zephiros, calado! – disse o velhote. – Escute menina. Ou você dá um jeito nesse bastardozinho aqui ou eu vou jogá-lo nos quintos dos infernos que ele pertence.

– Zéfinho será que pode ser menos rude e mais gentil? – a feiticeira disse acariciando o cocoruto deformado do imp. Ele chiou impaciente e cruzou os bracinhos tortos.

– Não me chame de Zéfinho! Isso é humilhante! Um ultraje ao meu respeito próprio! Vocês feiticeiros nos tratam como lixo!

– Vovô, eu vou chamar meu Voidwalker...

– Concordo...

– Nãããããooo!! – gritou o imp desesperado. – Feiticeira boazinha não irá fazer isso comigo vai? Me jogar de volta na minha dimensão? Tenha piedade desse mal criado aqui, por favor! – pedindo mais carinho com uma careta suplicante.

– Claro que não! – Theridion a olhou desconfiado.

– Quanto mais trela você dá a esses animais, mais eles ficam folgados...

– Zéfinho é gente boa, não? – o imp sorriu com seus caninos pontudos e deu uma pirueta no ar. – E ele já arranjou muita confusão na casa dele, não vai fazer besteira pra ser banido novamente para onde não é bem vindo...

– O que me lembra o quanto não gosto desse lugar...

– O que me lembra que agora a chave dessa casa é minha...

– O que me lembra de que tenho que arrancar suas orelhas por me convencer com essa loucura...

– O que me lembra que o senhor é muito chato e rabugento.

– Vamos menina... Por que quis revirar o túmulo dessas lembranças?

– Estava entediada. Precisava fazer alguma coisa útil na minha pouca vida. – Theridion a olhou furioso. – Está bem, está bem! Você venceu.


	8. Chapter 8

– Quando é que você vai casar? - perguntou o avô com uma cara de desconfiança.

– Ahn, nunca...?

– Nunca diga nunca. - opinou Kalindorane bebericando o seu copo.

– Toda a regra tem uma exceção.

– Até as exceções tem regras.

– Água mole em pedra dura tanto bate até que rola morro abaixo, provoca uma avalanche e cai bem em cima da sua cabeça.

– Isso foi profundo.

– Você que começou a falar frases de efeito... Coisa boba isso.

– É lindo ver o quanto a noiva está feliz. - comentou Magistrado Aminel

– Espere só até a cerimônia terminar.

– Sorena... - Kali a cutucou para que ficasse quieta.

– Ah vai ficar nessa também? A Immie está no modo "estou negando a realidade" ligado.

– É o dia mais feliz da vida dela, não estrague com seu humor azedo.

– O seu casamento foi o dia mais feliz de sua vida? - Kali demorou a responder

– N-não...

– Pronto, questão encerrada

– Mas ela é sua melhor amiga! Fique feliz por ela.

– E estou e é meu irmão ali também, mas eu estaria bem mais feliz se você não estivesse por perto. - e saiu de fininho para inspecionar o que seu imp fazia. Kali ficou confusa e a seguiu.

– Por mil trovões! Faça direito seu imprestável!

– Vovô não grite com o Zéfinho

– Não me chame de Zéfinho!!

– Zéfinho, fique calminho sim? Não coma todo o bolo, além de ter outros convidados na festa, pode dar dor de barriguinha...

– Mas essa gororoba é mil vezes melhor que aquela porcaria de lavagem que serviam naquela cidade colorida e cheia de elfos afeminados!

– Você também acha que lá é luminoso demais? E que tem elfos afeminados? Nossa, Zé, nunca pensei que iria concordar em algo contigo...

– Não me chame de Zé!!

– Como ousas ofender a gloriosa Silvermoon! - reclamou Kali topando com as costas de Sorena para que percebesse que ela ainda estava ali.

– Lá só tem elfo afeminado!! E estátuas de um doido varrido! - Sorena colocou os dois polegares para cima pelo comentário.

– É fato. Mas eu gosto muito das vassouras auto-limpantes. Bem prático... Já sei! Vou dar uma dessas para a Immie!!

– Eu não vou ficar arrumando casa, tá pensando o que de mim?

– Eu concordo! – disse Oxkhar chegando distraído.

– Então vai ser o Ox que vai fazer a faxina? – Sorena caiu na risada pela cara que o irmão fez.

– O quê?! Eu vou ter que fazer a faxina?! – com cara de coitado para Immie.

– Pago pra ver essa! Você vai ficar lindo de avental e espanador, maninho!

– Uma embaixadora da Horda não pode fazer faxina...

– Quebra a unha, amarrota o manto, mancha as luvas de clericato...

– Ah, Immie! Não quero fazer a faxinaaa... – disse Oxkhar agarrando a esposa e a espremendo bem em um abraço.

– Por isso eu vou montar uma vassourinha auto-limpante... Facilita... – e pigarreando ao pegar o copo de ponche da mão do irmão. – E poupa tempo para que vocês possam... ahn... terem tempo para vocês mesmos...

– Começou... Casamento não é só isso não, cabecinha pervertida... – disse Ox com confiança. E se virando para Immie. – Não é meu amor? – dando um beijinho no rosto da elfa encolhida e ruborizada.

– Lalalala... E a noiva se silencia... Mas então... Essa teoria valeu com você Kali? – perguntou Sorena pegando mais ponche e bebendo num gole só. A elfa interrogada a olhou surpresa.

– Ahn... bem... ficamos nervosos quando... bem... – gesticulando inutilmente.

– Já sei! Você me dá seu imp e tudo resolvido! – exclamou Imladris com animação. – Ele limpa a casa... – coçando o queixo de Oxkhar em um carinho novo que o ex-paladino gostou.

– Vocês acham que eu sou o quê?! Uma bolinha de pingue-pongue?! Eu não vou ***** nenhuma!!

– Aaaaaah Zéfinho, você é uma graça... – o imp aceitou o carinho no cocuruto feito pela clériga e até bateu o pezinho em agradecimento.

– Seu vendido! Me larga por uma clériga? Nem Shadow ela é! Como é que...?

– Heeey seu safado!! – Ox exclamou quase acertando o chute no imp, ele estava se aprontando para entrar debaixo da barra do vestido da noiva. – Volte aqui, seu sacripanca!! Quando eu te alcançar, vou te cozinhar dentro do caldo quente!!

– Maninho, carne de imp é ruim pacas, acredite... – todos olharam para a feiticeira. – O quê...? Eu li em um livro lá em Dalaran...

– Argh, não me fala desse lugar...

– Aliás isso me lembra de... Ooooox!!

– O quê?! – do outro lado do lugar onde as meninas estavam e pegando o imp pelas orelhas e ameaçando jogá-lo no fogo, Imladris foi correndo para ele.

– Conta aqueeela história! – os convidados viraram suas atenções para o Noivo.

– Ah não, por favor não... – resmungou Imladris tirando Zéfinho das mãos de Ox.

– Qual história?

– Nenhuma história! – exclamou Immie depressa.

– Aquela quando você pediu a Immie em casamento... O duelo e tudo mais...?

– Aaah essa!! – e pegando uma caneca de metal que estava ali, Oxkhar bateu um talher na borda. – Pessoal... Gostaria da atenção de vocês todos...

– Sorena você me paga...! – sibilou Imladris lá na frente. A mais nova só mandou uma lingüinha para ela e fez uma dancinha de vitória com as mãos.

– Essa é uma história beeem interessante... Tudo começou no caminho para Stratholme... – Imladris enfiava a cara nas mãos morrendo de vergonha. – E a primeira vez que a vi, ela estava linda... Coberta pela luz do Sol...

– Você nem a viu chegando!! – disse Sorena protestando.

– Vi sim!

– Na verdade, você apontou uma espada pra mim, querido... – disse Imladris baixinho. Oxkhar concordou e pegou o embalo da história.

– Realmente eu apontei uma espada para ela quando nos vimos pela primeira vez... – os convidados se divertiam com a narração. – Mas foi com boas intenções!

– Ox, por favor... – Immie pediu o puxando de lado.

– Ah querida... Deixa eu contar, foi tão lindo...

 

– Ela me odeia ou impressão minha...? – perguntou Kalindorane para Artemísia sentada ao canto em uma mureta perto das janelas da sala de estar.

– Claro. – respondeu a clériga calmamente.

– O quê...?!

– Ela funciona que nem o pai. Ama tanto que acaba odiando a situação...

– O quê?!

– Crianças... – dando um tapinha de leve no rosto da Farstrider.

 

– Zéfinho...

– O que é?! Mas que ***** que só fica me chamando!!

– Você aceitou ser chamado de Zéfinho, que fofo!!

– Ora bolas! – cruzando os bracinhos nodosos e se sentando no chão.

– O que está fazendo?

– Desenhando um circulo de conjuração.

– Com salgadinhos e glacê de bolo... Está pensando chamar quem aqui?

– Uma horda de soldados reanimados...

– Tudo isso porque a Immie te dispensou? Ainda não sacou que ela está casada?

– Isso não deveria ser assim, não é justo! O que o enlatado tem que eu não tenho?! – pegando mais glacê de bolo e desenhando outro símbolo.

– Quer que eu enumere ou faça um gráfico explicativo com setinhas e desenhos?

– Vocês irão sentir a minha fúria... Ninguém me usa assim e sai impune... – Imladris chegou de lado e percebeu nos símbolos feitos com pedaços de salgadinhos meio comidos, alguns com palitos de dente e outros cobertos com glacê lilás do bolo de casamento.

– Zéfinho, não fique assim...

– Meros mortais, brincando com os sentimentos nobres de um lorde imp...? Vocês verão meu apocalipse vindo...

– E-eu não posso... – Imladris se abaixou no chão ao lado dele e limpou um pouco de glacê que estava pendurado na orelha dele. – Eu me casei...

– É porque eu sou baixinho não é?

– Não, não é isso! Você é uma gracinha e gentil! Mas agora eu sou casada... E-e-eu gosto muito do meu marido...

– Gostar é um verbo tão relativo... – assoviou Sorena chutando disfarçadamente um símbolo feito com respingos de ponche. Aquele ali possuía um significado bizarro e mortífero, tinha medo do círculo funcionar mesmo sendo tão caótico.

– Não me venha com o papo de “apenas amigos”! Você quebrou o meu coração em milhões de pedacinhos!

– Zéfinho, pára de ser drama-lhama... – resmungou Sorena comendo um salgadinho que ainda estava intacto em um cestinho improvisado que o Imp fez. – Nham... Cara mais sem-noção...

– Ele não é tão assim drama-lhama... Olha Zéfinho, eu adoraria ir com você, mas teria que levar meu esposo junto... – as orelhas do Imp abaixaram, seus olhinhus negros e sem íris brilharam.

– Mas você é a única para mim... De todas as mulheres que tive, você foi a única a me escutar... Essas feiticeiras traidoras preferem voidwalkers...

– Whooooooooa, não tive NADA por você, criatura vinda do Twisting Nether! E se fosse uma súcubus até seria melhor...

– Era pegador lá na tua terra hein, Zé? – disse Ox tentando manter Imladris longe dos dedos fininhos do demônio. Enlaçou a cintura da sua noiva e a beijou ainda de olho no carinha baixinho.

– Maldito paladino enlatado... – resmungou o imp, Sorena o pegou pelo rabo e o afastou dali. – Heeey, cuidado onde coloca essas mãos imundas! Sou sensível aí na parte detrás!

– Vai xingar o meu irmão na casa da mãe Joannes, sim?

– Tô nem aí! Ela é a mulher da minha vida... Oh infortúnio!

– Cara que drama-lhama! Ela é clériga, sabe? Não pode ter imps e variações! Acostuma aí que o coração da Immie foi conquistado pelo Ox. E foi difícil pacas. – o imp fungou sonoramente. – Problema não... Você encontrará outras imps por aí. Você é jovem e...

– Hmmm... Se a clériga não me querer... Eu tenho uma quedinha por arqueiras, acho que... – Sorena chutou o imp para desestabilizá-lo e sacou sua Soulshard do bolso do manto que usava.

– Você NÃO VAI mascar a Kali!! – gritou ela com os olhos alaranjados imbuindo o imp na pedra rosada.

 

– Cadê seu imp fofo? Fiquei com pena de ter feito ele ficar daquele jeito...

– Chutei ele pra outra dimensão...

– O que foi? Por que fez isso?! – Sorena deu de ombros, os olhos alaranjados ainda visíveis.

– Por nada não... Ele era muito folgado!

– Você está... Os seus olhos, Sor... – Imladris apontava para o rosto da elfa menor.

– Ciúmes é uma prática bem acentuada em sua convivência social não criaturinha...? – disse uma voz poderosa vindo com uma comitiva exótica. Era Mistress Carrie com alguns Abandonados que a auxiliavam no continente do Norte. Todos trajados impecavelmente de roupas vitorianas em tons escuros e cheio de renda nas mangas e lapelas. Imladris a reverenciou como pode, o vestido estava ainda apertando em seu busto.

– Tão delicada... – devolveu Sorena cutucando uma das pálpebras.

– Não se importe com as palavras rudes de minha amiga, Vossa Senhoria...

– Já estou acostumada com a criaturinha implicante... – Mistress Carrie usava uma máscara de meio rosto e bem presa aos seus cabelos negros e abundantes. Se abanava com um leque de tecido igual e o vestido tão justo em seu corpo era adornado de detalhes em vermelho carmim e muita renda. Eu soube que aqui era o antigo lar de nossa Majestade...

– Oh sim! – exclamou Imladris com euforia. – Ela viveu aqui desde seu nascimento! – e apontando para uma das torres. – Ali era o aposento em que ela dormia e como nosso anfitrião Sr. Theridion disse, ela nasceu bem ali abaixo das escadas para o segundo pavimento.

– É uma casa cheia de sentimentos... – comentou a nerubiana suspirando para o alto. – Pessoas sensíveis a emanações desse tipo podem ter ataques súbitos de irritação, sabia? – batendo o leque em uma das orelhas de Sorena, a elfa abanou as mãos para afastar outra pancada de leque.

– Não começa... – disse ela investigando a nerubiana. – E se trouxe esse maldito chicote, eu juro que o quebro ao meio... – se controlando com um tom de voz calmo. Mistress bagunçou os cabelos avermelhados da mais baixinha com um carinho rude.

– Você é tão insolente que dá graça de mexer com você... – e virando para Imladris. – Adorei o vestido! Magnífico!

– O-obrigada, vossa senhoria... – Immie reverenciou a nerubiana com respeito.

– Eu soube que você mesma que costurou... E a fábrica é de excelente fio!

– Tentei fazer algo que eu gostasse e guardasse...

– É realmente lindo... – alisando a ponta da longa saia com uma das patas traseiras.

– Sorena ajudou com a barra... Ela conseguiu a renda em Silvermoon...

– Ah a insolente também tem o dom da costura? Bom trabalho...

– E-eu não! Só ajudei em pregar isso aí...!! – a elfa mais nova estava em alerta máximo. Imladris estranhou e riu da situação.

– Por que tanto desespero?

– Ela só pra ela! É uma nerubiana! Os tecelões nerubianos são os melhores de Azeroth!! Ela não tá me elogiando, ela tá é me chamando de vermezinho por tabela! E eu perto deles sou realmente um vermezinho! – Sorena estava tão exaltada que Imladris tocou a fronte da menina para ver se ela não sofria um dos famosos ataques.

– Oh modéstia fingida... Dama Sombria me alertou sobre isso...

– E como ela está? Dama Sombria chegou bem em Howling Fjord? Ela precisará de meus serviços em breve? Eu espero ajudá-la no que posso com as recomendações! – Imladris quase pulava no lugar ao falar. Ouviu Sorena soltar um bufo impaciente e fazer careta mandando língua para o chão. - Não repita isso! – a elfa menor fez outra careta, mas de dor ao receber um tapa na nuca vindo da clériga. – Nem ouse reclamar disso! Nós já conversamos sobre...

– Mas que droga... – resmungou Sorena massageando a nuca, cutucou a orelha com ferocidade e procurou algo dentro dos bolsos.

– Algo me diz que ela adora falar mal de nossa Majestade... – opinou Mistress, Sorena foi no impulso.

– Sim! – recebeu outro tapa no mesmo lugar. – Ai! Qual é o prob...? – a cara de Imladris estava vermelha e com um olhar severo.

– Ou a criaturinha tem certo prazer em ser estapeada ou sente algo profundo pela Dama Sombria... Ciúmes possessivo talvez...?

– Por que eu teria ciúmes de uma morta-viva?! – disse Sorena escandalizada, o terceiro tapa foi mais forte que os outros dois. O queixo de Imladris estava tremendo ligeiramente e seus olhos cheios d’água. – Ela aqui que está provocando! Bate nela oras! – outro tapa de leve, mas um pouco acima na cabeça. – Aaaai!! Chega! Quer descolar o meu cérebro do lugar?! - se afastando alguns passos e verificando a dor na nuca. Carrie caminhou despretensiosamente até Sorena e estalou o chicote na ponta da orelha esquerda.

– Não seria uma má idéia! – disse Imladris com seriedade. – Assim você perderia a capacidade de se comunicar coerentemente e eu não precisaria ouvir suas besteiras! – a clériga saiu em passos largos, segurando a barra do vestido e indo para os convidados.

– Tsc tsc... Fez a noiva se irritar no dia do casamento...? Como você é má, criaturinha... – e se aproximando do rosto da elfa mais nova. – Merece uma punição severa pelo seu comportamento questionável...

– Sai de perto de mim...!! – Sorena murmurou se afastando protegendo a cabeça com as mãos. – Está me deixando nervosa!

– E seu nervosismo não tem nada a ver com esses olhos alaranjados...?

– N-não sei do que você está...! – a nerubiana roçou a ponta do chicote de haste flexível no rosto de Sorena.

– Parece que há uma multidão aqui... Todos querendo que você os ouça ao mesmo tempo... Não é?

– Não sei mesmo que raios você tá falando!! – estapeando o chicote para longe e dando as costas para a casa. Algo pregou em suas costas com força, já que foi obrigada a dar alguns passos para trás sem a sua vontade. Mistress Carrie fizera uma teia sedosa agarrar o manto da menina. Sorena se desvencilhou tirando o velho manto do pai depressa.

– Estou de olho nesse seu traseiro élfico... – a elfa mandou língua para a nerubiana.

– Eu quero o meu casaco!

– Vem aqui pegar...? – balançando a peça grossa de roupa escura e surrada. – Estarei aqui te esperando...

– Oras, vai...! – Kali chegou a tempo de tapar a boca da elfa menor, e pedindo desculpas em Thalassiano a afastou da comitiva que viera para prestigiar o casamento da Embaixadora de Undercity.

– Será que pode ficar em paz por um minuto?

– Como vou? Esse povo vive em cima de mim! E ela tá me sufocando desde que saí daquele lugar medonho! – soltando a mão de Kali de seu rosto em um gesto brusco.

– Sorena, os seus olhos...

– Eu sei bem como eles estão!! Me deixa em paz, tá? Preciso de ar...! – dando a volta para alcançar as escadas para o portão da frente.

 

– A festa está maravilhosa... – balbuciou Imladris para Oxkhar. Os dois estavam dançando pela primeira vez e para a surpresa dos dois, cada um sabia valsar sem problemas.

– Bastante gente, comida e risos. Eu gosto disso. – disse Ox a puxando mais para si para não trombar com o Clérigo Lazarus que dançava livremente sozinho na varanda. O quarteto de Abandonados vindos com a comitiva de Mistress Carrie fazia o som ambiente com violinos e instrumentos de sopro. – Deveríamos ter mais festas assim... Podemos?

– Ahn... Não...? – Imladris girou nos calcanhares graciosamente e tomou cuidado com a barra do vestido. Oxkhar entendeu o movimento. – Tivemos sorte pelo Sr. Theridion ter nos emprestado o Windrunner Spire para fazermos as comemorações.

– Espero que não passemos nossa lua-de-mel aqui...

– Ahn?! – a clériga arregalou os olhos.

– Não, não isso... É que aqui parece... ahn... medonho...

– Você também...? – Immie devolveu com frieza.

– Posso não ser mais paladino e tudo mais, mas sei quando um lugar está carregado de tristezas... Aqui não é um bom lugar para... Opa! Olha o passo aí, Sr. Lazarus! – o Abandonado levantou seu copo de ponche.

– Felicidade aos noivos! – ele disse com a língua enrolada. Imladris virou-se para Aelthalyste translúcida apoiada na janela de cima. A mestre apenas girou os olhos e negou com a cabeça. – E que venham muitas aventuras e tesouros escondidos e chocolates em formato de coração... E aquele doce sabor da vida quando se está deitado em um quarto escuro ao lado de seu verdadeiro amor...

– Okay, Lazarus. Já chega... – disse clérigo Lancaster o puxando para sair da roda de dança.

– Por que...? Por que...? Oh juventude tão abençoada pelo amor... – Oxkhar olhou para Immie e ela de volta, os dois deram de ombros ao mesmo tempo. Voltaram a dançar.

– Como sabe bailar tão bem? – perguntou Oxkhar com curiosidade.

– Sorena me ensinou alguma coisa...

– A minha estimada implicante irmã sabe valsar? Incrível... – ele ajeitou a tiara prateada no topo da cabeça da noiva e colocou uma mecha que escapulia atrás da orelha pontuda.

– E você nobre ex-paladino? Ensinavam valsar na Ordem da Luz? – Oxkhar riu e a beijou um pouco.

– Ensinar valsar não... Mas luta corpo-a-corpo sim... – Immie o olhou intrigada. – É quase a mesma coisa... Você presta bem a atenção nos pés do inimigo, vai seguindo as pisadas sempre adiantando o próximo movimento... E quando um pé vai pra esquerda, o meu tem que ir um pouquinho antes ou depois... No seu caso depois, senão posso fazer você tropeçar e... – ele sorriu quando viu a cara sonhadora da noiva. – O que foi? Péssima explicação?

– Sabia que você é o paladino mais lindo de Azeroth...?

– Ah isso eu já sabia... – disse ele fingindo falsa modéstia. – Deve ser algo com meu incrível porte de campeão das Arenas de Durotar... Ou minha fama de “Piedoso”... – e sorrindo de orelha a orelha. – Você sabe que clérigas gostam disso...

– É o seu sorriso...

– Ahn?

– Eu gosto quando você sorri... Parece que alguma coisa aqui dentro de mim tem vontade de te agarrar quando você sorri pra mim desse jeito...

– Isso é uma boa coisa... Irei sorrir mais...

– Só pra me deixar feliz? – o noivo a abraçou para dançarem, Ox sussurrou no ouvido dela.

– É pra te deixar feliz e também pra você ficar com vontade de me agarrar o tempo todo...

– Não precisa fazer muita coisa...

– Eba, isso foi uma provocação...? – fazendo cócegas na noiva.

– Oh pela Luz não me cutuque, esse vestido está me apertando aqui em cima! – ela respondeu em meio de risadas.

– Tudo bem... A gente dá um jeito depois... – beijando o pescoço de Immie e depois o ombro. A clériga deu um sorrisinho bobo para si e encostou o rosto no ombro esquerdo do noivo, acompanhando os passos da dança.

 

Sorena tentava tapar os ouvidos com as mãos. Andava em círculos em um ponto afastado da estradinha para o portão principal. A festa estava lá atrás, barulhenta e cheia de gargalhadas, vozes animadas e música. Ela parou por um momento e colocou as mãos em cima dos olhos. Respirou profundamente por um tempo e voltou a cobrir as orelhas com as mãos. Alguém a tocou no ombro.

– Myrtae, você está bem? – era Andrus, seu tio, em uma voz baixa e rouca como ficara após perder a capacidade de falar por muito tempo. – Ela balançou a cabeça vigorosamente. – Seus olhos...

– Eu sei... – ela devolveu com um suspiro cansado. – Acontece quando fico nervosa demais... Ou quando uso mágica quando estou nervosa... Um ajuda o outro... – ela gesticulou a esmo.

– Quer que eu chame o vovô?

– N-não! E-ele não vai gostar nada de me ver desse jeito... Ele também é adepto das medidas drásticas. Deixe-o... Estava conversando bem quando eu saí, ele quer trazer a população de volta para cá sabe? Magistrado Aminel já está cuidando disso. Os Farstriders quiseram a base na Vila, vão colocar um posto de Vigia ali...

– Ouvi dizer...

– Seria uma coisa boa a fazer... E os nerubianos vão... Vão ficar perto da praia... Eu gosto de praia... E o som do Mar e... – e piscando várias vezes, ela voltou a colocar as mãos nas orelhas, em passos apressados e curtos ela foi até ao portão e voltou para onde o tio estava. – Eu preciso ir...

– Quê?

– Ir... E-eu não posso ficar aqui, eu preciso ir embora daqui... O mais rápido possível... – falando para si mesma, o ladino dos Farstriders a pegou pela mão e caminharam para fora da propriedade. A menina elfa suspirou de alívio quando passaram por um ponto na estrada. Ainda dava para se ver o Windrunner Spire, uma construção imponente e mais alta que qualquer outra se elevando no céu escuro de Ghostlands.

– Melhor? – perguntou o tio.

– Arram... – ela se apoiou em uma cerca de madeira velha.

– Ela ainda passeia por aí? – indicando a testa da sobrinha. Sorena negou.

– Não tanto... Medidas drásticas, sabe? – ele concordou. – Parei de fazer qualquer coisa que... que levasse a...

– Precisa avisar vovô...

– Eu sei, eu sei, mas estou sem jeito... Ele vai achar que eu sou maluca ou algo assim... – a cara do tio a fez engolir as palavras. – O que eu posso fazer? Se dou 3 passos pra frente parece que tou tendo um flashback vívido de coisas que eu realmente NÃO preciso ver... Não hoje... Hoje é um dia especial para Immie e o Ox, eu não posso... Nunca vi Immie tão feliz! E meu irmãozão? Ele parece que ganhou presente de aniversário adiantado!

– Te levo para Tranquillien... Deixo o recado para Lethvalin...

– Oh ótimo! Lethvalin está aqui?! – o tio concordou. – Oh que maravilha... – ela voltou a andar em círculos, tapando os ouvidos instintivamente.

– Posso deixar o recado com sua mãe... Ela que nos enviou os convites... Pessoa muito prestativa.

– Oh sim, ela é sim... Oh espere! Que mãe?! Artemísia já voltou para Silvermoon!

– Mary Edras.

– Mas QUEM?!


	9. Chapter 9

– Nunca percebeu nisso não?

– N-não...

– Ela é completamente louca por você...

– Mas como...? Ela nunca falou nada e...

– O olhar...

– Que olhar?

– Esse de ficar totalmente fixada em você quando você está por perto.

– Ela vivia me provocando lá em Fairbreeze!

– Ela faz isso pra chamar a atenção...

– Bem, ela sempre teve minha atenção!

– Não o suficiente para ela...

– Como é que a senhora sabe tanto sobre ela?!

– Coisas de mãe... – disse a curandeira Mary Edras bebericando o ponche de frutas.

– Sorena, vem dançar!! – exclamou Ox vermelho como um pimentão e com o rosto cheio de glacê de bolo. Imladris havia obrigado ele a comer um pedação apenas para sujá-lo.

– Oi! – disse a elfa menor rapidamente e em tom esganiçado.

– Olá pequena... Está bem? Seus olhos...

– Estou ótima, uma maravilha! – Kali a olhava de soslaio. – Senhora era curandeira lá de Undercity não é?

– Sim, sim criança... Quando você quebrou o nariz, eu te atendi...

– Oh sim, é isso eu lembro... – e esfregando as mãos de maneira nervosa. - Mary Edras né?

– Sim... Esse é meu nome...

– Maeline Atwood também... – Oxkhar arregalou os olhos com a boca cheia de bolo.

– M-mamãe...?! – quase engasgando, Imladris chegou atrás dele e o fez desentalar com um tapa bem dado nas costas.

– Eu já sabia, Ox... – e indo até Mary. – Sogrinha... – a abraçou com carinho e cuidado. – A senhora foi tão boa conosco...

– Mãe?! – Ox repetiu, Sorena esfregava as mãos do mesmo jeito até uma das marcas que fizera no braço esquerdo começar a sangrar. – Mas como isso é...? Como...? Quem...?

– A Dama Sombria me livrou da Praga... – Immie ajeitou o vestido da sogra nos ombros caídos e ossudos da Abandonada.

– E eu pensando que tinha matado a senhora...

– O quê?! – todos exclamaram ao mesmo tempo para Sorena. Ela estava agora preocupada com o sangue que saía do ferimento auto-inflingido.

– As pessoas diziam que quando eu nasci, eu matei a senhora... Vai me dizer que não, Ox...? – o irmão ficou envergonhado e abaixou a cabeça. Mary olhou para os dois.

– É verdade...? Era isso que disseram quando me fui? M-mas...

– Depois que a senhora morreu... A Sorena apareceu... e... e...

– Oras, vocês acham que minha misogenia vem da onde?

– Miso-o quê?! – perguntou Kali confusa com o diálogo.

– Aversão a humanos. – explicou Imladris com certo azedume na voz. – Você não tem misogenia, é xenofobia. Aversão ao meu povo.

– Claro que não! – devolveu Sorena sentindo seu coração na garganta. Ela sabia quando Imladris estava realmente chateada e com raiva dela.

– Ah vai me dizer que odeia os Elfos-do-sangue também? – Sorena se viu acuada com o olhar severo de Immie e o confuso de Kali.

– Isso... isso... não!

– Xenófoba.

– Immieófoba! – a mais nova devolveu sem certeza se provocar daria algum resultado para sua vontade crescente de sair correndo dali e drenar alguma coisa lá fora.

– Hey! – Oxkhar reclamou limpando o rosto com as costas das mãos. – Retire o que disse! Deve ter um termo ao contrário disso aí...

– Immieófilo... – respondeu Mary Edras com um sorriso sereno.

– Necrófilo, já que sua noiva supõe que está morta.

– Hey não! Immie não está morta! Eu sei bem disso!

– Nem me diga como descobriu isso... – Sorena deu a volta no grupo e foi saindo de fininho. Imladris a pegou pela gola da camiseta que usava por cima do vestido vermelho que Artemísia dera para ela.

– Não escapa não!

– Mãe!! – Oxkhar abraçou tanto a curandeira que ouviu-se um estalido no ombro dela.

– Ox querido... Mamãe ainda sente dor apesar de ser um amontoado de ossos... – o filho ficou extremamente acuado ao ver que o ombro da mãe estava deslocado. – Pode deixar, mocinho... Eu coloco no lugar...

– Ah mãe... – beijando a mão descarnada coberta por uma luva rosa que Edras usava para combinar com o vestido simples. – Papai vai adorar a notícia! Nós te encontramos!

– Oh sim, muito... – opinou Sorena arregaçando a manga esquerda do seu braço e vendo que as tatuagens enegreceram com o tempo. – “Querido pai, achamos nossa mãe e sua esposa adorada. Adivinha? Ela é uma carcaça ambulante.”

– Sorena!! – Oxkhar gritou. Imladris levantou a mão, mas para puxar a orelha dela.

– Tudo bem, Ox... – apaziguou Edras. – Não quero que seu pai saiba...

– Como você ousa falar uma coisa dessas?! – foi a vez de Imladris falar.

– Por que é tão fácil pra vocês darem esse tipo de notícia? Caso não se lembre Ox, papai chorava TODO DIA por não ter sido capaz de protegê-la do Flagelo. E praguejava TODO DIA por termos que dividir fronteiras com mortos-vivos. E matava TODO DIA mortos-vivos em nome da Ordem...?

– Não faz mal! Ele deve saber! – pegando a mão da mãe e a apertando como se qualquer coisa pudesse tirar Mary de perto dele.

– “Caro papai, mamãe virou uma Abandonada. Beijos, tchau.”

– A mocinha está certa. Deixe seu pai fora disso, meu filho...

– Não é justo!!

– Sorena, você só sabe dificultar as coisas! Está feliz agora?

– “Querida Immie, seu pai é um gnomo xamã.”, como você reagiria?

– E-eu odiaria!!

– Pois então...? – indicando Ox e a mãe ao lado.

– Isso não tem nada a ver!!

– Claro que tem!! Pegue alguém que você ama muito, muito mesmo. Depois a transforme na coisa mais odiosa que você acha no mundo, faça as contas.

– Mas mesmo assim não é justo com o nosso pai! – revidou Oxkhar com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Mary Edras o olhava sem emoção alguma.

– Será que todo mundo aqui é surdo? Ela tá morta!

– Começou... – Kali suspirou ao ver a comoção que Immie fez ao pegar o braço ferido de Sorena e curá-lo.

– Papai vai odiar isso!

– Ele pode gostar! As pessoas mudam!

– Ox...! – Edras pegou o queixo do filho mais alto que ela. – Escute a sua irmã. Ela sabe o que diz.

– Não! Não! Ela costuma falar essas coisas pra irritar a gente! – Imladris disse em um tom mais esganiçado, suas mãos tremiam e a magia de cura no ferimento da amiga não estava funcionando.

– Hrodi vai sentir que foi o pior homem do mundo... Que não me protegeu o suficiente, que deveria ter feito algo para evitar que esse infortúnio acontecesse... E eu o amava tanto, meu filho...

– Não ama mais?! – Ox se virou quase caindo no choro para a mãe.

– Oxkhar querido... Eu renasci para outra vida. Uma vida que não conta mais com a presença de seu pai.

– Nem a minha?!

– E a realidade cruel resolve bater à porta. – Sorena desvencilhou a mão das de Immie e bateu em sua testa com leveza. – Viu como é lindo acordar e saber que TODO MUNDO que você ama morreu, voltou, mudou de nome e não tá nem aí se você come, bebe e dorme só pensando nela? – e verificando o ferimento na pele, ainda sangrava.

– M-mas!! – Imladris pegou a mão dela novamente.

– Bem vinda ao meu mundinho cheio de dramas-lhamas, Immie. Aproveita bem a excursão... – beijando a testa da noiva. – E eu funciono ao contrário nesses casos. – mostrando o braço cheio de marcas.

 

– Mãe, por favor...! – Ox pedia, os dois estavam dentro de um dos quartos abandonados do Windrunner Spire.

– Oxkhar, você precisa entender... Eu não sou mais Maeline, não sou mais sua mãe ou esposa de seu pai. Sou uma Abandonada e meus desígnios são para a Dama Sombria.

– Mas e nós?! – a Abandonada fez carinho no rosto ruborizado do único filho.

– Você era tão pequeno quando me fui...

– Papai sempre te amou!

– E quanto anos ele passou chorando todos os dias como a menina elfa disse?

– Bem... ahn... desde que me lembro até... até... sei lá!

– E eu vou aparecer novamente na vida dele para depois ir embora? Não quero fazer um estrago maior agora. Ele está velho demais para...

 

– Você está forçando um final trágico não? – dizia Immie em outro quarto, andando em círculos, desviando de móveis quebrados. Sorena estava a postos ao lado de uma das janelas, olhando lá para baixo.

– Eu...? Que isso...? – respondeu distante.

– Você me odeia secretamente não é isso?

– Ahn...? Não! – acordando do devaneio na janela. – Você já me perguntou isso, por que continua perguntando?!

– Você fez o Ox sofrer!

– Mas ele precisava saber! E você JÁ SABIA e nem falou com ele e nem pra mim!

– Talvez fosse melhor ele saber DEPOIS do casamento! E de um jeito menos horrível como você fez!

– Ele precisa ver a realidade!!

– A sua realidade é macabra!!

– Do que raios você está falando?! Você vivia nessa maldita realidade o tempo todo! E achava ótima!

– Você é uma inconseqüente que não mede as palavras! As palavras machucam sabia? MACHUCAM MUITO! – Sorena afastou a cortina rasgada e mofada da janela e olhou lá para baixo novamente. – Por que é tão ruim que Hrodi saiba sobre a Maeline?

– Por que é tão ruim saber que a Aminel e o Arcanista Vandril são seus parentes? – silêncio de Imladris que não esperava pela pergunta. – Olha só... – se debruçando na janela um pouquinho para ver lá embaixo. - O meu avô jogou a minha avô daqui... – comentou para si mesma. – Deve ter sido uma queda bem ruim... Ahn? O quê? Não, eu não ouvi direito... – Imladris sentiu um arrepio familiar ao chegar perto de Sorena.

– Sor... Você está bem? – perguntou cautelosamente, a elfa balançou a cabeça, mas continuou a olhar lá embaixo.

– Deve ter sido uma queda e tanto... – Imladris a beliscou no braço. – Gaaaah, o que foi?!

– Eu cansei!!

– Do quê?!

– De você falando desse jeito!!

– Eu posso fazer o quê?! Ficar calada?!

– Poderia tentar!!

– Mas não dá!!

– Você a culpa por tudo na sua vida!!

– M-mas de quem você está falando? A minha avó?! – Sorena estava acuada perto da janela, olhando para dois lugares ao mesmo tempo.

– Não! Da Dama Sombria!!

– Mas ela só sabe fazer a minha vida um inferno!!

– Mas que maldição Sorena Atwood!! CALA ESSA BOCA!! – o grito fez a mais nova fazer uma careta de dor cômica.

– Esse foi mais alto que o que eu escutei mais cedo... – a mais nova cutucou o ouvido com ferocidade, Imladris estapeou a mão dela.

– Pára com isso, está se machucando!

– E você vai me curar? Acho que não...

– Tem horas que eu quero muito te ver morta, sabia?

– Você não é a única a pensar isso, acho eu... – e voltando a olhar para fora. – Deve ter sido uma queda...

– Não é justo! Não quero mais te ouvir falando mal de quem salvou a MINHA vida!! E nem aquela pomposa da Aminel e nem o idiota do Vandril estavam lá quando eu mais precisei!

– Então você os odeia?!

– Não, mas não quero ter nenhum tipo de parentesco com eles!

– Então por que cismou com a Mary Edras? Ela tá fazendo o mesmo que você. Fugindo do passado pra negar a existência anterior...

– Cala essa boca! A sogrinha precisa entender que o Hrodi gosta muito dela!

– E já chegou a perguntar se o Vandril e a Aminel também não gostam muito de você?

– Isso não interessa mais! Eu morri pra eles!

– Mary Edras também...

– Ela está aqui! Nesse momento!

– Quer que eu chame a Aminel pra subir? Ela também existe nesse plano material. E o Vandril fica lá em Tranquillien rodando que nem barata tonta desconfiando que os Abandonados da SUA Rainha raptaram a única prima que ele tinha... Diferente de certas pessoas que não dão a mínima pros parentes quando eles estão à beira da morte...

– Não!! Chega!! PÁRA de falar mal dela!! Eu não agüento mais!! Escutou?! Eu não vou tolerar mais você...

– Eu não sou obrigada a idolatrar o chão que ela pisa!

– Ela é a MINHA Rainha! Ela é a única razão para nós sermos abençoados!

– Ela é só a minha tia morta! – o tapa desferido por Imladris calou Sorena, assim como fez a cor de seus olhos voltarem ao verde de sempre. As duas se encararam por um instante, Imladris chorava sem fôlego, Sorena estava assustada com tudo e segurava sua bochecha atingida. – Seja lá o que eu disse...

– Some da minha frente antes que eu te jogue pela janela... – sussurrou a elfa mais velha com os olhos estreitos de uma fúria devotada. Sorena saiu do quarto em passos apressados e trombou com Oxkhar nas escadas.

– Oh cuidado aí! – ele disse sem olhar pra irmã encrenqueira. Entrou no quarto onde Imladris estava e a abraçou quando a viu em prantos perto da janela.

– O que foi...? – ele perguntou mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

– Sua irmã é insuportável!

– É, eu sei... – ele suspirou profundamente, passando os dedos entre as mechas loiras de Imladris e a fazendo encará-lo. Beijou-a demoradamente e a abraçou mais. – Mas no fundo ela deve ter razão de ser assim...


	10. Chapter 10

**Darkshire anos atrás.**

 

O grupinho entrou na casa abandonada perto do Lago nos arredores do cemitério dos Jardins Tranqüilos. Passinhos no assoalho empoeirado. Duas cabeças apareceram na fresta da porta fechada por causa de uma coisa atrás.

– Saiam da frente, bando de medrosos. – disse alguém mais destemido. O chute que deu na porta a fez ceder, segurando um canivete novo e um pedaço de espelho quebrado. Outro que vinha atrás trouxe a lamparina, todos tremiam, menos o do canivete.

– O que procuramos...?

– Você sabe quem... – disse o suposto líder armado. – A Blind Mary...

– M-mas e se as lendas forem só besteira...?

– Então por que você está tremendo?

– Tem certeza que vai deixar sua irmã lá fora? E se ela for atacada?

– Sorena sabe se defender bem sozinha... – disse o do canivete entrando na sala em escombros da casa abandonada, conhecida pelas suas lamúrias quando a noite chegava e pelos gritos horríveis durante a madrugada.

– Ainda acho que é uma péssima idéia... – já lá fora da casa, sentadinha na varanda pobre, cutucando a lama com um pedaço de graveto, Sorena Atwood brincava com o dente mole dentro da boca. Era o da frente no maxilar de cima e ficar empurrando-o com a língua era parte de um ritual demorado para fazê-lo cair. Sabia que a lenda boba da Blind Mary era invenção dos humanos de Darkshire para manterem as crianças grudadas nos pais, como assim uma mulher arranca os próprios olhos com as unhas? Bando de bobões mijões, ela pensou. Bastava um barulhinho só e aquele bando de menininhos medrosos sairia da casa correndo. Cutucou a lama e fez um risco circular sem pretensão alguma. A lama rala borbulhou por um instante e ela ousou olhar para a entrada da casa. Um corpo decrépito e em trapos vinha em sua direção. Ela ficou vidrada no lugar, sem ter coragem de gritar, o poder emanado pelo corpo decrépito a manteve presa ao chão, o graveto tremelicando em sua mãozinha pequena. Iria morrer? Era assim que os mortos ficavam depois que morriam?

– O que faz aqui, criança? – perguntou o decrépito. Sorena não soube o que responder, urinou no vestidinho lilás que ganhara da filha do dono da cidade. Gritos apavorados chamaram atenção do decrépito. – Oh pelas minhas vísceras...

– Corram!! Corram!! – gritou o líder de canivete. A cabeça loira de Oxkhar apareceu na porta, quase trombando com o morto-vivo. As crianças se espalharam pulando pela amurada da varanda, tropeçando nas próprias pernas, caindo em poças de lama formadas pela forte chuva da manhã. Sorena não saíra do lugar, o graveto bem preso a sua mão.

– Okay, pirralho. Já incomodou demais! Dá o fora!! – gritou o decrépito bafejando odor pútrido de sua boca metálica. Um outro grito dentro da casa o interrompeu, era a voz de uma mulher.

– Toma isso seu fedorento!! – Oxkhar, com seus 11 anos empunhou o canivete, acertando o joelho do morto-vivo, pegando a irmã no meio tempo em que o inimigo urrava de dor e blasfemava contra eles. – Sorena, vamos!! – a menina foi literalmente arrastada por Oxkhar, ele foi obrigado a parar no meio do caminho e pegá-la no colo.

– Malditos humanos!! – urrou a coisa lá atrás deles. Um guarda estava de prontidão ali na beirada da estrada.

– Vocês arranjaram um problemão, filhos de Atwood!

– M-mas, mas! Tem um morto-vivo lá atrás!! Nós juramos!! Sorena não é que tem um morto-vivo atrás da gente? – a menininha tremia da cabeça aos pés, suja e com a roupa encharcada. – Droga, o meu canivete novo! – Hrodi chegava com um dos amigos de missão, pai de um dos meninos que ousara entrar na casa abandonada.

– Irei verificar, malandrinho. Mas se não houver nada por lá, o seu castigo vai ser dobrado! – disse o pai puxando a orelha do garoto e chegando perto de Sorena. – Sor, minha querida...? – fazendo carinho na bochecha dela.

– Frio... – ela balbuciou com o queixo tremendo. Lágrimas formavam nos olhos. – Muito frio...

– Karin vai cuidar de você... – a líder das arqueiras pegou a menina do chão e a cobriu com o próprio manto. Ninando-a com cuidado, ela se afastou.

– Schiu, schiu querida... Vai ficar tudo bem...

– E o meu canivete? – perguntou Oxkhar ainda afoito e com o coração palpitando rapidamente no peito.

– Você vai é ter uma porção de palmadas nesse seu traseiro pra deixar de ser burro!! – gritou o pai indo com o guarda e o amigo. – Trate de voltar pra casa de Ell, tomar um banho e ficar quieto me esperando!

– Mas que droga! Eu poderia ter matado aquele cara! – Karin deu uma palmada bem dada no bumbum do garotinho de 11 anos.

– Vamos, ande logo! Sua irmã está tremendo de frio aqui. Pode pegar uma gripe com isso...

 

– Papai por que temos que ficar aqui...? – perguntou Oxkhar segurando bem a irmã ainda em choque. Já havia feito de tudo para que Sorena voltasse ao normal, mas ela insistia em chupar o polegar e apertar os olhos de vez em quando como se não quisesse ver algo.

– Porque esse é o meu dever, menino... Desde que Prefeito Ebonlocke enviou a carta pedindo por ajuda, ninguém respondeu suas súplicas. Tomei a liberdade de ver a situação por mim mesmo e resolver.

– Mas a Ordem disse para o senhor não vir...

– Acontece que a Ordem não manda no meu bom senso. E desde que aquelas coisas estranhas aconteceram no orfanato, protegerei meus amigos com tudo que eu puder. – Karin pegou Sorena do colo de Oxkhar e indicou a casinha de banho debaixo das escadas da humilde casa do ferreiro Ell, primo distante de Hrodi.

– Já tou indo... – resmungou o menino pegando uma toalha seca perto da lareira.

– Sorena não pode ficar sozinha, Hrodi... – sussurrou Karin para o paladino. – Eu sinto uma energia terrível vindo dela... – o pai acariciou os cabelos avermelhados da menininha calada.

– Minha garotinha... Vai ficar tudo bem... Papai vai cuidar de tudo... – indo para seu baú de missão e tirando sua armadura cuidadosamente.

– Hrodi, ir atrás de algo que talvez não exista não vai fazer nada ficar bem! – reclamou Karin ninando Sorena. – Você tem que ficar com seus filhos e cuidar para que eles não...

– Tinha alguma coisa lá! Maléfica e estrondosa!

– Sorena está em estado de choque! – a menininha começou a se mexer nervosamente no colo da arqueira. Soltava choramingos incoerentes e urinou novamente sem perceber.

– Fogo!! Fogo!!

– Sorena, Sorena! – Hrodi foi a elas e tocou a testa da filha. Os olhos em um tom esverdeado brilharam estranhamente. – Minha filha, papai está aqui! Me escute, papai está aqui!

– Fogo, está ardendo! Muito! Está queimando! – a menininha se debatia, enquanto Karin apaziguava com um abraço seguro e coçando suas costas. – Não deixa ele chegar perto! Não deixa!

– Quem chegar perto, minha filha...? – perguntou Hrodi forçando a menininha de 4 anos a olhar diretamente nos olhos. – Alguém está querendo te pegar, é isso? Você não quer que ele chegue perto de você? – a menininha escondeu o rosto no ombro de Karin. – Sorena...?

– Sonho ruim... Sonho ruim... – ela balbuciou chupando o polegar novamente. Hrodi voltou a pegar sua armadura e colocá-la apressadamente, Karin tentou mantê-lo em casa, mas recebeu um beijo nos lábios do paladino. A arqueira ficou surpresa.

– Se eu não voltar dessa, tudo que é meu é seu. Meus filhos, minha Taverna, meu corpo pra enterrar.

– Não fale isso! – a arqueira o chutou na canela com força, ele saiu tropeçando pela porta afora empunhando sua espada dourada. – Homens teimosos!

– O que aconteceu?! – disse Oxkhar chegando a sala todo molhado e a toalha em volta do corpo miúdo. – Papai foi caçar o maldito morto-vivo?

– Sim... – Karin arrumava uma cama improvisada no chão perto da lareira e trocava as roupas molhadas de Sorena.

– E eu perdi ele colocando a armadura?! Mas que drooooga!!

– Não diga palavrões! – admoestou a arqueira - Trata de colocar uma roupa menino! E vira esses olhos pra lá!

– Por quê?!

– Estou trocando a roupa de sua irmã! – o olhar mortífero da arqueira fez o menino recuar para as escadas e ir se vestir. – E você menininha vindo das águas... Eu juro que te protegerei com a minha vida, escutou? Ninguém vai te tirar da gente...

– Frio... – resmungou Sorena com os olhos pestanejando. – Muito frio...

– Eu sei... Já vou te cobrir... – sorriu a arqueira gentilmente.

 

– Calada! Ele está aqui!

– Não... não... – Hrodi ouvia a conversa debaixo das escadas, empunhando sua espada dourada conquistada na Batalha do Monte Hyjal quando era ainda novo. Atrás dele havia mais um soldado da Torre de Vigia da cidade. Dois guardas estavam do lado de fora e a líder do grupo da Comandante Althea Ebonlocke fazia sinais para avançarem pelas escadas da casa abandonada.

– Você precisa entender... Ele não vai a reconhecer... Ele vai...

– Não... não... – resmungava a segunda voz, parecida com uma mulher velha e rouca. – Não ele... Não quero que me veja assim...

– Vamos atacar... – sussurrou Ebonlocke dando os primeiros passos. Os guardas subiram rapidamente e entraram no quarto de modo brusco. Hrodi foi o último.

– Humanos malditos!! Deixe-nos em paz!! – uma explosão foi ouvida antes que o paladino pudesse alcançar o último degrau. Dois dos guardas voaram pelo ar, furando a parede oposta e caindo no outro lado da casa. Ebonlocke empunhava sua espada com dificuldade, fora atingida por escombros, um deles alojado na perna. Hrodi deu um pulo fenomenal do degrau que estava para a soleira do segundo pavimento e avançou veloz com seu escudo em riste. Atingiu o inimigo em cheio e um baque surdo foi ouvido.

– Que a Luz me dê forças!! Malditos do Flagelo, tremei sobre a Justiça Divina da Mão de Prata!! – ele bradou descendo a mão com a espada, decepando a cabeça do morto-vivo que se colocara na frente.

– Oh maldição... – o morto disse tediosamente. A mulher igualmente revivida se encolheu em um canto, trapos de um vestido rosado, capuz improvisado cobrindo o rosto e os ossos das pernas a mostra.

– Não, não!! – ela guinchou se espremendo entre uma cômoda comida por cupins e o canto do quarto.

– E que a Justiça Divina da Mão de Prata seja feita... – Hrodi levantou a espada e já ia baixá-la. Uma sensação pegajosa invadiu sua nuca.

– Odeio quando me decepam... – disse a cabeça decepada do outro lado do quarto, sendo que o corpo estava atrás do paladino. Ebonlocke chamava os guardas lá debaixo. – Okay, enlatado. Jogo bem rápido: Não fomos nós que queimamos aquelas crianças. Aquilo foi obra dos servos do Flagelo infiltrados em SUA linda cidadezinha-capital. Não tenho certeza do quê, mas há algo perigoso rondando o Palácio de seu “valoroso” Rei-mirim. E esse perigo irá mostrar as asas em breve...

– Tire as mãos de mim, seu cadáver pestilento... – grunhiu Hrodi ainda dominado pelo poder contido na mão do corpo do morto-vivo.

– Não, não, não...! – a mulher choramingou outra vez. Os guardas tentavam alcançar as escadas, mas os escombros não deixavam. Ebonlocke tentava bravamente levantar e ajudar o amigo de Missão.

– Comandante Althea fique aí. Sua perna pode piorar com o esforço.

– E eu não me daria ao luxo de perder muito sangue, milady... – avisou o morto-vivo. – Há coisas piores vagando por essa noite...

– Pela Luz... O que aconteceu comigo...? O que? O que sou...? – resmungava a mulher morta-viva. – Onde estou? – a voz fez a garganta de Hrodi dar um nó. O paladino abriu a boca, mas só uma exclamação engasgada saiu. O braço que protegia a luz irradiada pela espada de Hrodi era descarnado e cheio de fissuras. Em um dos dedos finos estava o motivo que aterrorizara o paladino. O anel de noivado que dera a sua esposa anos atrás.

– Maeline...?! – ele murmurou, o mundo girava em seus olhos e ele teve que deixar o escudo cair para se apoiar nas juntas das pernas.

– E alguém ganhou o troféu do concurso de adivinhação... Droga. – resmungou a cabeça do morto-vivo. – Hey corpo burro, aqui atrás da cama! Aqui seu palerma! – a cabeça dava instruções, mas o corpo se movia lentamente batendo nas paredes, tropeçando em móveis quebrados. Hrodi se ajoelhou ao chão e botou os punhos em cima dos olhos.

– Não pode ser!! Não pode ser!!

– O que sou...? Mestre Derris, o que sou?

– Uma Abandonada, milady... Infelizmente...

– Estou tendo um pesadelo!! Pela Luz que nos Ilumina!! NÃO PODE SER!! – o paladino gritou esmurrando o chão com fúria. Lágrimas caíam ruidosas pela barba rala já grisalha em alguns pontos. – MALDITO REI LICH!! MALDITO DIA EM QUE TU, ARTHAS MENETHIL, NASCESTE!! – ele urrou para o teto. A espada em sua mão apontava para a figura cadavérica acuada.

– Por favor, pare de gritar... – pediu a mulher recolhendo as pernas e ficando tão encolhida que parecia um amontoado de ossos. – Meus ouvidos doem... Por que não sinto meu coração...? Por que não respiro...? Quem eu sou? – Hrodi se levantou bruscamente e cravou a espada bem perto da mulher morta-viva. Ela gritou com horror e se espremeu na parede por sentir a emanação vinda da espada. - Queima!! Queima!! Está queimando!! – o paladino foi até ela e com as mãos trêmulas puxou seu braço esquerdo com violência. Da mão esquelética, ele arrancou o anel de noivado e interceptou a fuga da mulher. – Por favor, não me machuque... Não me queime... Oh pela Luz, estou com tanto medo... – ela chorou sem lágrimas. O paladino se aproximou do rosto dela e reconheceu um dos olhos que restara na caveira da mulher.

– Maeline morreu... Suma daqui e não volte jamais... Está me ouvindo? – ela balançou a cabeça concordando timidamente. – Você morreu... Eu te enterrei... Não volte mais aqui, pelo amor que tem ao seu filho... – ele tentava conter as lágrimas ao dizer cada palavra. – Vá para bem longe onde eu não possa te encontrar novamente, porque... porque... – perdendo a voz e tocando o tecido do vestido rosa dela. – Você morreu... E eu não pude... eu não pude...

– Escuta grandão... Ela não ia ficar mesmo... – o morto-vivo atingiu a cabeça do paladino com um pedaço de mobília quebrada, Hrodi cuspiu um dente e sangue e foi lançado ao chão tonteando. – Mas já que você a reconheceu, tenho que apelar para as medidas drásticas... – o corpo segurava a cabeça e fez um gesto complicado no ar. Um círculo esverdeado rodeou o corpo de Hrodi e em instantes todo o quarto foi envolto em uma penumbra que ofuscava o brilho da espada dourada. O paladino caiu ao chão inconsciente, assim como todos os presentes ali na casa abandonada. A morta-viva levantou devagar de seu lugar e tocou a face do homem no chão. – Milady, por precaução a sua sanidade já fragilizada pelas circunstâncias... – o morto pigarreou. – Eu recomendo que tente se esquecer desse episódio... – indicando o paladino desacordado.

– Ele fez tudo que poderia... Não o culpo...

– Por isso eu sugestiono que devemos partir o mais breve possível para Tirisfal Glades... Lá a senhora terá mais segurança...

– E-eu peço apenas um último desejo... – o Abandonado recolheu seu manto escuro e tentou grudar a cabeça no lugar com alguns alfinetes de ferro.

– Já sei o que é...

 

– Papai tá demorando... – comentou Oxkhar comendo uma maçã e raspando uma para Sorena, a menina comia vorazmente e estava grudada ao irmão perto da lareira. No chão perto deles havia peças de madeira que imitavam casinhas e blocos de construção.

– Ele logo voltará... – Karin estava na porta da casa do ferreiro amigo e vigiava a estradinha. Um dos guardas de Ebonlocke passou apressado, murmurou algo para ela, a arqueira olhou para trás e mordeu o lábio inferior em aflição. As crianças brincavam de montar casinhas e fortificações.

– Por que você fica com o grandão e eu não?

– Porque eu sou o cavaleiro da Mão de Prata oras!

– Eu quero ser Cavaleiro também!

– Você não pode, bobona. Apenas homens podem ser Cavaleiros! Seja uma arqueira.

– Eu não quero ser arqueira! Elas são chatas! – Sorena cruzou os braços. O irmão fez uma careta aborrecida e deu o bonequinho de madeira de um cavaleiro para ela.

– Tá, pidona... Você pode ser uma Cavaleira hoje...

– Eba!! – a menininha levantou os braços e roubou a maçã da mão do irmão dando uma dentada forte. Ela espremeu uma exclamação de dor e Ox tirou a maçã dela, Karin virou-se imediatamente para eles indo ao auxilio da menina.

– O que foi meu bem? – Sorena mostrou o sangue na maçã e o dente recém-caído. Com um sorrisão satisfeito ela provocou o irmão.

– Tenho uma janelinha, você não!

– Cruz-credo! Eu não quero ficar feioso que nem você com esse dente furado! – ele respondeu limpando a parte da maçã que tinha um pouco de sangue na bacia de água perto da lareira e voltou a comer.

– Parabéns Soreninha...! Um dente a menos, mais um ano de felicidade!

– E logo vai crescer um bem lindão e fortão... – a menininha comentou segurando o dente caído na mão.

– Vamos jogá-lo no telhado?

– Pra quê? – perguntou os dois irmãos ao mesmo tempo.

– Assim Aviana, a mensageira dos Deuses, irá realizar o desejo que a Sorena fizer quando jogar o dente no telhado...

– Eu quero muito! – exclamou a menininha se levantando e indo para a porta. Karin foi com ela, Oxkhar correu para alcançá-las.

– Vamos lá... – um grupo de guardas voltava na estradinha, uma carroça vinha devagar. Karin se alertou e foi para Ox. – Hey Ox, ajude sua irmã a jogar o dente no telhado?

– Isso vai ser moleza, hehehe! – o menino se vangloriou indo com a irmã em uma parte baixa da casa. Karin correu até a carroça e viu que Hrodi estava ali em silêncio, curando a perna de Ebonlocke.

– Peraê! Eu preciso fazer meu desejo! – exclamou a menina parando o irmão com o dente na mão, pronto para atacá-lo.

– Tá, pede logo pra casar com um cavaleiro lindão e boboca e ter filhos bobões... – ele disse debochando.

– Eu não vou pedir isso! – e com os olhos bem fechados, ela cruzou as mãos em cima do peito e pediu baixinho. – Eu desejo... desejo muito que eu ache a arqueira que eu vi nos meus sonhos!

– Que maluquice é essa? Haha!

– Não é maluquice, eu vi uma arqueira muito bonita nos meus sonhos! E algum dia eu vou encontrá-la e serei amiga dela! – protestou a menina.

– Desejo bobo... – o irmão jogou o dente bem longe para o alto. – Eu pediria comida gostosa ou sei lá... Roupa nova... Eu preciso de calças novas! Essas estão largas demais em mim!

– O desejo era meu, bobão! – a menina estapeou o irmão no ombro e saiu correndo para fugir do revide dele, foi interceptada por Hrodi a içando para seu colo. Os olhos de Sorena captavam qualquer luz e refletia fantasmagoricamente na noite escura. Os guardas perceberam nisso e cochicharam entre si. Oxkhar ficou impaciente por ouvir um dos comentários ruins. – Papai!

– E como você está mocinha? – o paladino perguntou verificando o sorrisão que a menina dava. – Olha só!

– Caiu agorinha mesmo!

– E você fez o seu desejo? – a menininha confirmou com a cabeça e abraçou bem o pai.

– Amo muito você papai! – ela exclamou no abraço. Hrodi sentiu seus pulmões denunciarem um possível choro, mas quando Oxkhar apareceu e o socou na altura do estômago, o homem riu alto.

– Hey mocinho! Tou com a guarda baixa!

– O senhor prometeu que iria mostrar como se coloca armadura! Eu tenho que aprender logo, poxa!

– Senhor Hrodi, agradecemos sua assistência... – disse Comandante Althea Ebonlocke. Ela vinha mancando e um sorriso cansado. – Seus filhos são abençoados por terem um pai tão nobre e valoroso como o senhor...

– Eu sei, eu sei! – exclamou Sorena o abraçando mais. Ela apertou mais o pai quando viu de longe uma sombra se mover atrás da casa, perto do telhado onde Oxkhar jogara o dente.


	11. Chapter 11

**Windrunner Spire atualmente.**

 

– Por que você só aparece quando tou pra chorar? É mania de família? Você tem um radar especializado em coletar sinais de melancolia exacerbada? – o corvo crocitou algumas vezes e abriu as asas. – Como se eu fosse entender... – sentando na areia da parte detrás da casa e deixando as ondas calmas molharem suas botas. – Vai lá brigar com as gaivotas! Concorrência é saudável às vezes... – suspirando alto e jogando uma pedrinha no Mar. – Ninguém responde as coisas que pergunto... Ninguém me explica essas coisas... – o corvo pousou perto dela. – Sério! Vai fazer alguma coisa da sua vida! Não te quero por perto, xô! Xô!

– Nem é fim de festa e já está resmungando como uma velha caduca...

– Ah, eu não quero você por perto também!! Dá o fora!!

– Você trata de me respeitar pirralha...

– Me deixa em paz!! Tou tentando chorar... – Sorena se levantara e quase tropeçara em uma pedra maior. O fantasma translúcido de Sylvos Windrunner pairava sentado em uma pedra ali perto.

– Precisa de preparação para chorar?

– Eu não choro na frente dos outros... – ela disse para si mesma, o corvo pousou ao lado do espírito. Ele estava com a aparência em vida, roupas de mecânico sujas de graxa, os óculos escatológicos apoiados na testa e cabelos prateados bem presos atrás da nuca.

– Humpt... Aquele reboco ali sempre me dava problemas... – ele pontuou apontando para uma parede mofada. – E era o quarto da Sylvanas... Ela nem ficava em casa na maior parte do tempo...

– Poderia ter misturado o reboco com cola goblin 3000... – o espírito de Sylvos abriu bem os olhos azulados.

– Como não pensei nisso?! – disse surpreso. A voz era cristalina, não cavernosa e rouca. O rosto era bem parecido com o de sua irmã-gêmea. – Sylvanas não reclamaria tanto! Ela vivia falando que eu só dava importância para minhas invenções e a casa era deixada as traças... – ele reclamava para o corvo. – É meu amiguinho, pode avisar a patroa! – o corvo crocitou e abriu as asas para espantar o espírito. – Esse carinha é um chato viu? – e olhando para cima. – Poxa vida... Não lembrava o quanto era alto e lindo por aqui...

– Vovó caiu dali? – Sorena perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos apontando para uma janela no primeiro pavimento.

– Sim... – respondeu o pai pesarosamente. – Myrtae... Eu não quero que.... que fique remoendo isso...

– M-mas ela só sabe gritar!!

– Não é a minha mãe gritando no seu ouvido... – Sorena arregalou os olhos apavorada. – É a coisa que se apoderou dela... A essência que o rei Lich impregnou em parte do espírito dela...

– O que eu faço então?!

– Já experimentou fazer ouvidos de mercador? – a cara de Sorena foi a resposta. – É, eu sei você é sensível demais... Capta sinais de melancolia exarcebada... – o espírito deu um pulinho para sair da pedra e foi até ela.

– Briguei com a Immie por causa dela... – choramingou Sorena botando as mãos no rosto.

– Todo mundo briga por ela, mesmo...

– Eu nem sei mais quem eu sou quando... quando ela surge no assunto... Eu perco a paciência, eu fico com raiva, eu acabo falando coisas que não quero falar! As coisas ficaram tão sem graça desde que senhor se foi e que... e que...

– Eu estou aqui.

– É, em espírito, mortinho da silva.

– Hmmm, já sei o porquê a clériga brigou com você...

– Immie acha que eu não sei das coisas!

– E pelo jeito não sabe mesmo!

– Diferente de vocês, eu vejo pelos dois lados da situação! Vocês não fazem isso não?

– Ahn, não... Já temos certeza do que queremos...

– Eu deveria ter certeza?

– Concorrência é saudável, seu cretino!! – gritou Sylvos para o corvo dando rasantes em cima dos dois.

– Não vou disputar com a Immie!!

– Ai sua cabeça de murloc! Se eu tivesse em estado corpóreo, eu te daria um cascudo!

– Sai de perto de mim!! Não quero que invada de novo!! – Sylvos a olhou com tédio.

– Eu fiz aquilo para você perceber em certas coisas...

– Oh sim, obrigada! Entendi o recado!

– Não entendeu porcaria nenhuma, continua remoendo mágoa que não é sua!

– Como não é minha?! Fui eu que matou aquele velhinho lá no Apotecário!!

– Ele já estava infectado pela Praga, ia morrer de jeito bem pior!

– Por que eu ainda o vejo então?!

– Porque você capta sinais de melancolia exarcebada!!

– Gaaaaaaaaah!! – Sorena pegou uma mão cheia de areia e jogou nele.

– Oh isso me machucou tanto... – ele disse entediado. – Você é tão desligada que nem percebeu no real motivo de atrair essas coisas pra você...

– Eu não atraio porcaria nenhuma!!

– Você é sobrinha da maior Inimiga do Rei Lich... Eles fazem isso por uma razão... – Sorena deu dois passos para trás, mãos na boca para não gritar. – Eles querem fazer com você o mesmo que tentaram comigo... E quase conseguiram por assim dizer...

– O senhor... o senhor... – ela balbuciou.

– O lado dele é sedutor, devo admitir... Poder magnânimo e vida eterna... Mas sabe de uma coisa? Eu gosto de ser ferrado mesmo... – a elfa foi obrigada a rir pelo palavreado. – Há coisas mais importantes nesse mundo do que poder supremo... Você deveria aproveitar o seu tempo livre e ir atrás delas...

– Como se fosse minha prioridade... – debochou a elfa limpando a bochecha.

– Largue a feitiçaria. Não deixa eles te dobrarem, sim? E arranje algo de interessante pra fazer! Teu avô sabe bem dessas coisas de feiticeiro que endoida por culpa de influência maligna...

– Eu não vou casar e ter filhos!

– Hahahaha, ele falou essa história pra você? Velho esperto o meu!

– Do que o senhor está falando?! – Sylvos coçou a barba bem aparada no rosto translúcido.

– Acho que você já deveria saber pra quê as aulas de anatomia servem realmente... – Sorena iria falar, mas ele interrompeu. – Bem, não tenho muito tempo aqui. Gostei do casamento. Bem ajeitado... Velhaco deixou entrarem aqui e tudo mais...

– Era isso que eu deveria buscar? Era isso que eu deveria encontrar? A caverna de cristal? – perguntou a menina rapidamente.

– Isso você resolve com a tua tia. Não tenho nada a ver com isso... – e se espreguiçando. – Mas definitivamente, eu queria que minha casa estivesse cheia de gente viva em uma festa... Esse era o meu maior desejo quando vivo...

– Desejo bobo...

– O seu era encontrar a arqueira dos seus sonhos, nem fale!

– Como sabe disso?! – Sorena se assustou ao se lembrar do seu desejo de criança em Darkshire.

– Vamos dizer que eu... ahn... peguei o seu dente do outro lado da casa...

– Seu ladrão!! Por isso nunca realizei meu desejo!! – ela acusou apontando o dedo indicador para ela.

– Claro que realizou! Eu te levei até a “arqueira” de seus sonhos...

– Eu não sonhava com ela morta!!

– Bem, então vá reclamar com a “mensageira do dente”, não comigo!

– Cansei!

– Mas por quê? Você tem fama de nunca desistir de irritar os outros...

– Fiz a Immie chorar no casamento dela.

– Só por isso?

– Nhé, Immie é a Immie. Ela já faz parte de mim.

– Boa sorte então... Pedir desculpas é a pior coisa que existe nesse mundo. – e desaparecendo lentamente as pernas, ele foi seguindo para o Jardim da frente.

– Tá com medo de o vovô te ver? – provocou Sorena.

– Tenho que assustar mais uma pessoa...

– Ela?!

– Ela é a minha Rainha, pirralha. Não mais minha irmã.

– Mas você disse...!

– E você não aprendeu a escutar, hein?

– Mas quando eu escuto é só sobre ela!

– Faça-se de surda!

– Não dá! Todo mundo a idolatra por uma coisa que eu não aprovo! Tenho que adorá-la assim mesmo? – ele já estava longe.

– Era a pergunta que eu fazia todos os dias em que estava ao lado dela.

– Ela finge não sentir nada?

– Ela é a Rainha dos Abandonados!

– Ela é a minha tia!

– Tente convencer todos dessa sua opinião! – passando pelo portão, Sorena o seguia como podia.

– Cansei!

– Boa menina! Está começando a entender!

– Entender o quê? – Sylvos desapareceu por completo ao chegar a estrada para Tranquillien.

– A sua devoção... – disse alguém atrás dela, Sorena virou-se com o coração na mão.

– Poxa vovô, não me assusta!!

– Acho que seu pai conseguiu fazer isso sem muito esforço... – e indicando a praia atrás. – Encontrou a coisa pra certo alguém?

– Não... Ele não me explicou direito sobre essa coisa... Ele é um maricas filho de um trobo que só fala em código binário... – o corvo concordou dando um rasante e pousando em uma árvore perto deles. – É ela que está me vigiando...? – ela apontou para o corvo.

– Nunca ninguém leu história de banshees pra você não?

– Não...?

– Então deixa eu te contar uma... – pegando a neta pelo ombro e a carregando para dentro do prédio.

 

**Undercity anos atrás.**

 

Sentada em seu trono roído por cupins. Pés descalços e arco e flecha deixados de lado no chão. O movimento ali na Sala do Trono não era tanta durante o dia. Sylvanas Windrunner fitava o anel novo que ganhara de um servidor vindo de Northrend. Eram duas pedras negras em formato de aranha, com as pernas sendo o gancho para prender no dedo. Era um objeto lindo, admitiu ao ver os detalhes prateados e o singelo símbolo dos Abandonados incrustado na pedra menor. Encostou o queixo na mão e apoiou o braço na mesinha. Estava entediada pelo silêncio e a espera. Sylvos demorava muito nas viagens, ela pensou. Talvez sentisse saudades do irmão, mas preferiu não pensar nisso. Um mensageiro, a notícia, mais dois guardas para carregar o corpo. Seu tédio ficara mais acentuado. Ele sempre voltava do mesmo jeito.

– Recomendo que arranje um corpo extra. – ela comentou chegando à câmara mortuária. Sylvos não estava ali, mas só o corpo dele. Sylvanas estranhou.

– Vossa Majestade... – uma Abandonada reverenciou a Rainha com um jeito simples. A banshee identificou logo como humana, e do interior. E o poder de cura emanava de sua aura como algo fora do comum. Serva de Lady Raven, é claro... Incomum ver mais deles caminhando por aí.

– Onde está Mestre Derris?

– E-ele ficou... Ou parte dele... – disse a Abandonada colocando com cuidado o corpo de Derris dentro da cripta com o nome de Sylvos.

– Imagino que tenha sido por uma boa razão...? – a Rainha questionou ameaçadoramente indo investigar as máculas que o corpo de Sylvos havia sofrido. Dele vinha uma aura mágica e tenebrosa. Usara o poder máximo de um feiticeiro: Apagar lembranças e distorcer realidades.

– Ele pediu para que eu entregasse isso a Senhora, Dama Sombria... – a mulher maltrapilha disse dando uma caixinha pequena. Sylvanas agradeceu, a mulher saiu em silêncio. A Rainha abriu a caixinha e um único pequenino dente estava ali com um bilhete: “Ela desejou ver a arqueira dos sonhos dela.”

– Maeline... – Sylvanas pediu, a mulher virou-se com dificuldade.

– Sim, Vossa Majestade...?

– Encaminhe-se para a Quadra dos Ladinos... Há um lugar feito para você auxiliar os aventureiros vivos que passam pela nossa cidade.

– Oh muito grata Dama Sombria, muito grata! – exclamou a ex-curandeira da Irmandade das Arqueiras de Lady Raven.

– Bem vinda a Undercity... – murmurou Sylvanas voltando sua atenção ao dente na caixinha. Alisou-o com a ponta do dedo e fechou a caixinha, a aproximando do coração morto e frio.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Vilarejo dos Windrunner atualmente.**

 

O vilarejo abandonado desde a invasão do Flagelo há anos atrás estava como qualquer vilarejo em começo de dia. Puro silêncio e luz pálida do céu nublado de Ghostlands. Sons de passos em tilintar quebraram o silêncio das vielas, um nerubiano coçava suas costas com uma das patas dianteiras, enquanto outra pata apagava a lamparina na frente da casa principal, agora chamada de Torre dos Farstriders. Um dos líderes, Halduron Brightwing se espreguiçou na entrada da porta e cutucou os dois vigias do lado de fora, eles cochilavam. Os dois rapazes se colocaram em pé rapidamente, pedindo desculpas pelo sono repentino, mas o líder não os repreendeu de imediato, sabia que a magia dos Arcanistas de Silvermoon trazia esse efeito colateral no vilarejo reconstruído. Ele bocejou muito até conseguir alcançar a rua principal. A vila acordava no mesmo ritmo.

O nerubiano fez um gesto com suas quelíceras e Halduron e reverenciou em resposta. Acordos eram acordos, e se Sylvanas Windrunner ordenara que houvesse trégua entre os novos habitantes aracnídeos e os Farstriders, assim seria. Um sininho soou distante, a carroça velha e cheia de mantimentos da Abandonada Lymel vinha lenta na estradinha. Atrás dela dois Farstriders guiando novos residentes. Alguém passou rápido na estrada, puxando um rapaz alto e sonolento.

– Vamos! Vamos! Vamos! – exclamou a elfa que não gostava de ser categorizada como elfa-do-sangue. Halduron levantou uma das sobrancelhas pela animação da nomeada Embaixadora de Undercity. – Acorda, Ox! Não quero chegar atrasada! Eles podem estar me esperando há horas!

– Immie... – resmungou o rapaz arrastando a voz rouca de sono. – Eles combinaram às sete da manhã em ponto. – e apontando o relógio de Sol que a guilda de ladinos trouxera para ficar no meio do Vilarejo. – O sol nem está marcando sete horas!

– O Sol não gosta de mim! – ela disse soltando da mão dele e correndo para o cais improvisado bem atrás da vila. Oxkhar bocejou exageradamente e percebeu que o líder estava ali.

– Oh, perdão pela... – Halduron acenou para interrompê-lo.

– Está tudo bem... – os dois bocejaram ao mesmo tempo.

– Quando será que esse feitiço vai acabar? – Oxkhar girou o dedo para o céu nublado.

– Pelo que eu saiba, até todos os vestígios das almas penadas sumirem...

– Se eu fosse paladino ainda poderia ajudar sem causar sono em ninguém...

– São menos de cinco da manhã, garoto. – explicou Theridion carregando sua carrocinha de mudas de plantas e sementes. Oxkhar foi até ele para ajudá-lo a puxar o carrinho. – Você deveria ter acostumado com o horário. Não era essa a hora de acordar não? – perguntou o herbalista jovialmente. O avental sujo de terra e uma bolsa tira-colo com suas ferramentas.

– Bem, sim... Mas ahn... A rotina mudou muito em Orgrimmar...

– Acho que tudo mudou drasticamente depois que você veio pro lado certo... – disse o Campeão Lightrend. Oxkhar sorriu e abraçou o cavaleiro.

– Você veio mesmo!

– E ia deixar de ver o novato da arena pra ganhar o crédito todo? – socando o ombro de Ox de leve. – E parabéns pelo casório, sortudo de uma figa!

– Bem vindo ao Vilarejo Windrunner, caro Lightrend... – disse Halduron com uma frieza calculada. Oxkhar sabia o tanto que as duas organizações não se entendiam em aspecto nenhum. Theridion passou por eles impaciente e chamou a atenção de Ox.

– Vamos rapaz! Tenho que plantar essas pimentas antes que o Sol esteja a pino!

– S-sim senhor... – respondeu Ox fazendo esforço para puxar o carrinho. – Bom te ver, Lightrend.

– Vou me alojar aqui uns dias. – a cara de Halduron foi de desprezo. – Você está aonde? – Ox apontou para o prédio mais alto que se destacava de todos no vilarejo.

– Windrunner Spire, lá no final da estradinha. Passa lá quando quiser, tem um pessoal de Silvermoon precisando de uma ajuda, sabe?

– Pode apostar que sim! – disse o cavaleiro todo orgulhoso. Ox continuou puxando o carrinho e alcançando o passo apressado do Mestre Theridion. Arqueiro e cavaleiro se encararam por alguns instantes. Um desprezando o outro o máximo que poderia.

– Então, campeão de Silvermoon... Não há hospedarias aqui ainda. Tem algum lugar para se alojar durante sua estada no vilarejo? – o cavaleiro deu de ombros.

– Consigo sobreviver ao relento. A Floresta é minha amiga.

– Você não sobreviveria na vida selvagem nem por meio dia... – provocou o líder. Lightrend deu de ombros.

– Há coisas que aprendemos em Orgrimmar que nunca esquecemos, Capitão Brightwing...

– O que veio fazer aqui então? Apreciar a brisa do Mar?

– Recebi a notícia pelos arcanistas, e Regente Lor’themar deu-me instruções sobre acompanhar a reconstrução do vilarejo.

– Por que o Regente Lor’themar não concorda mais com nossas iniciativas anteriores de defender o nosso território? – questionou Halduron com a mão no coldre de sua adaga.

– Porque Regente Lor’themar tem receio de perder a amizade de tão estimado amigo... – Lightrend respondeu encarando bem Halduron. – E resolvi acertar minhas contas com você, irmão...

– Então pode acertar, nanico... – o líder dos Farstriders se colocou em posição de luta, mas logo amoleceu a postura ao ver que o tão famoso campeão de Silvermoon se ajoelhara a sua frente, cabeça baixa.

– Líder Vol’jin do Clã das Flechas Negras me disse algo muito interessante em meus dias como gladiador... “Às vezes os mais novos devem ceder aos mais sábios, mesmo quando não os aprovam.” Sigo as palavras do chefe dos Inimigos dos Farstriders porque creio que essa seja a única solução para nossos problemas internos. – e buscando algo dentro de suas calças abaixo da armadura, ele tirou um bilhete em pergaminho carmim e negro. – Lady Liadrinn pede trégua aos irmãos de armas... E pede por assistência em hora tão decisiva de nosso povo.


End file.
